


Deux par deux (sans compter nos morts)

by girafe13



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Canonical Character Death, Detective AU, Fluff, Journalist AU, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, Sex, Slow Burn, Violence, cursing, eugene roe is a flirty man and nobody can tell me otherwise, filth in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: The journalist/detective modern AU for the 2017 Big Bang.Babe Heffron prides himself in being a great journalist. When he gets caught into a ongoing investigation, he tries his best to help. He also tries not to get too distracted by handsome doctor Eugene Roe, but that's another story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Art link: http://scramjets.tumblr.com/post/160165541045/art-for-deux-par-deux-by-jim-bones-spock-for-the
> 
> Fanmix: http://scramjets.tumblr.com/post/160165638805/art-for-jim-bones-spock-fic-deux-par-deux-for-the
> 
> This is my entry for the Band of Brothers Big Bang. Thank you so much for organizing this, I had a blast writing every word. 
> 
> Also, BIG thank you to my beta and artist, Nat, or scramjets on tumblr. Without you, I would have been so fucked. You made me a better writer, which I am really greateful for. 
> 
> The title means "two by two (without counting our losses)". It's French, from a song from Coeur de Pirate called Corbeau, really beautiful and haunting. 
> 
> English is not my first language. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The fire started slowly.

 

If, let’s say, someone happened to walk down the street where notary Albert Blithe lived a few minutes before midnight, they would not have seen a big, enormous fire, eating away Blithe’s building right away.

 

Not at first.

 

What they would have seen, instead, was a long silhouette, walking fast and turning their head every few minutes to see if somebody followed them. Then, the mysterious figure, arriving at Blithe’s address, a small apartment complex, in the cozy part of town. The silhouette stopped, and listened. All they could hear was the rumors of the cars on the streets a few blocks from where they were.

 

The stranger then took a small can of what looked and smelled like petroleum, and quickly emptied the can’s content on the concrete, and on the stairs leading inside the building’s lobby. Then, out of their pocket, they would have taken out a small device, that looked strangely like a small bomb, and placed it just out front of Blithe’s apartment complex. The silhouette then repeated the same motion at the back of the building. The stranger came back at the front of the stairs.

 

If somebody was walking down the street at that exact moment, they maybe would have caught the deranged smiled of the stranger, only lit by the moonlight. If somebody was out that night, they would have seen the stranger running away while a small detonation, followed by a bigger one, suddenly tore apart the relative silence of the night.

 

The building was suddenly collapsing on itself, the detonations clean and precise only affecting Blithe’s building. The flames started licking the side of the concrete walls.  After a few minutes, the fire began to be more aggressive, sending waves and waves of flames up the walls, nourished by the gas and the propane laid on the ground. Again, if somebody was there at that moment, they would have thought that the heat and the warmth coming from the fire was enough to cook an egg in a frying pan, even at a respectable distance.

 

But no one was there. Nobody saw the stranger disappear at the corner of the street. Nobody saw anything.

 

It took the firemen five hours to quell the fire.

 

It took less than five seconds for Albert Blithe to die in the explosion.

* * *

 

The guy was looking at the cat food display with such a serious expression that, if the situation was different, Edward Heffron might have find it amazingly funny. The way his eyebrows were down with concern, his hands twisting with anxiety…

 

In a normal situation, Babe would have definitely texted Bill about the poor guy.

 

But this was hardly a normal situation.

 

In fact, this was a trainwreck of a situation.

 

Here he was, minding his own business at the grocery store, choosing fruits (candy) and vegetables (potato chips), when suddenly, at the other side of the aisle, his ex-boyfriend showed up, tight pants and all. Dave was stunning, as usual, and Babe…

 

Babe hadn’t showered for three days now. He was marathoning _Grey’s Anatomy_ and all he had for dinner were Doritos and diet Coke.

 

Babe’s eyes grew wide and his heart pumped faster, waiting for the inevitable, for his ex to see him. Babe could _see_ the scene in his panicking brain, the humiliation already burning his skin.By some sort of miracle, the other man didn’t see him. Babe, closied his eyes for a small prayer to whomever was listening, slowly put his basket down, already planning his escape.

 

As Babe turned around and started his silent walk, he sighed, stopping dead in his tracks. It didn’t matter if he escaped now. He was in a _tiny_ grocery store. He would, with a good 99.9 percent chance, bump into his ex sooner or later… unless he left the store altogether.

 

 _This is ridiculous. I can’t leave now. I haven’t gone to the Poptarts yet,_ he thought, cursing under his breath.

 

It was not a lousy breakup that would make Babe Heffron run away, no sir, not today. He needed his Poptarts. And also to maybe, just maybe, show his ex boyfriend that their breakup wasn’t so hard on him after all, ( _yeah_ _right_ ) and that he was doing fine without him ( _keep telling yourself that, buddy!_ ).

 

That was when Babe saw him, the most focused-on-cat-food man he’d ever seen in his life.

 

Babe figured he looked like a decent human being. Or at least, not a sociopath. A plan started taking form in his hysterical mind. _Let’s try that, and if it doesn’t work,_ Babe thought, _I’ll run and get my Poptarts tomorrow._

 

Babe looked over his shoulder one last time to make sure that his ex boyfriend still hadn’t seen him, and with his palms sweating profusely, he walked over the cat-food guy, nearly tripping over his own feet.

 

"Hi, I know this is a very weird situation," he started, whispering, "but I need you to kiss me, or laugh with me and pretend to be my boyfriend, because you see the guy coming over? He’s my ex, Dave, and he is a great dumb guy who will make me feel miserable, so please, _please_ , be my boyfriend for half a minute?" continued Babe, really, really, really fast.

 

The other guy looked at him, startled. Babe felt  his face burn up even more as the other guy stood there, immobile, clearly still processing Babe’s request. Babe couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. Babe was also feeling sorry for himself, and that was just the saddest part, really.

 

While the seconds ticked away, Babe took a better look at the man, and nearly regretted his decision to come bother him. The man, as it turned out, was beautiful.  Meanwhile here was Babe, all red, sweaty, and desperate. The guy had jet black hair, almost blue, and the most thoughtful eyes Babe had ever seen. His skin was pale, and his lips were full and looked soft to the touch. He was also wearing dark blue scrubs, and Babe couldn’t help but notice that even though he looked exhausted, he still looked great. Heffron almost wanted to tell him to forget everything and just run for it.

 

"Heffron?"

 

Babe cringed and turned around, facing his ex, Dave. He put on a brave face, but his heart beat hard  in his ribcage. His ex boyfriend walked calmly towards him, smiling like he had win something.

 

"Hey Babe! It _is_ you!” Dave grinned. "Almost didn’t recognize you with your hair like that…"

 

His ex gave him a smug look, and Babe wanted to punch him in the face. He heard the guy behind him move, and Babe was almost glad that the stranger was going away. At least he wouldn't be witness of his humiliation.

 

"Anyway," his ex continued. "I’ve been doing fine, you know, hitting the gym, which I see you haven’t in awhile…" he trailed off, eyeing Babe up and down.

 

Babe shivered, but Dave was completely oblivious of Babe’s discomfort.  

 

“You should come down, it would do you some good, and you could see me in my gym clothes!" Dave winked and Babe wanted to vomit.  “I know you always liked that, right? It would be just like old times!"

 

Babe wanted to disappear. He was _so_ humiliated, he couldn't even think straight. Babe wanted to say something, he wanted to run away, and he was just about to do that when his ex-boyfriend looked over Babe’s shoulder.

 

"Oh, sorry didn’t see you there…Who are you?" his ex said, trying to sound polite.

 

Babe almost fainted when the stranger he thought was gone put an arm firmly around his waist and tugged him closer to him. Babe took a deep breath, stunned. He felt the world around him spinning out of control. The stranger smelled like a clear winter day with a hint of citrus.

 

"I’m his boyfriend," said the stranger firmly, like it was the only thing that made sense in the world.

 

His voice has an accent that Babe couldn't really tell the origin, but it was really… Endearing, to say the least. The stranger smiled at Babe, who smiled back, like they had been going out together for weeks. The stranger caressed his arm, and for good measure, he kissed Babe right on his burning cheek, sending a wave of fluttering butterflies down Babe’s stomach. Babe looked nervously at his ex. Dave looked baffled.

 

"Who is that, honey?" asked the stranger, drawing small circles on Babe’s hip with his thumb.

 

The motion was hypnotizing. Heffron wanted the stranger to keep doing that, to keep touching him, forever.

 

"He’s uh… It’s Dave, you know, the guy that…" Babe started, feeling dizzy as the stranger’s fingers then grabbed a hold on his hips, sending goosebumps down his spine.

 

"Oh! _Dave_ ! The guy with an obsession over his own muscles? The _Dave_ that you were talking about, the one with the small penis?" the stranger asked, completely oblivious of Babe’s ex’s face turning bright red.

 

"The one with the small penis, pumpkin’," Babe answered, looking over his pretend boyfriend, not believing what he just said. Babe felt close to having an out of body experience.  "That’s the one."

 

The stranger looked at him in the eye and Babe felt something deep in his stomach tickle. The other man looked so serious, with his perfect hair and lips, and he was coming to his rescue, hewas   _saving_ Babe.

 

Babe wanted to kiss him or break down and cry, he wasn't sure which option sounded more acceptable.

 

Dave took a step forward, trembling, breaking the tension between the pretend boyfriends.

 

" _What did you say?_ " he whispered furiously, and Babe couldn’t help but feel tense as his ex loomed over them.

 

His pretend boyfriend stepped forward. “Listen, _Dave_ , you will take your things right now and leave, understand? Leave him alone and don’t give me the pleasure of kicking your ass, is that clear?"

 

Even if he was a few inches shorter than Dave, in that moment, the stranger looked dangerous . His eyes were a shade darker than they were a moment before, and Babe couldn't help but to find that disturbingly hot. _There’s something so wrong with me_ , he thought as his ex miraculously backed up.

 

"Whatever! " Dave shouted. He glared at the two of them. "Heffron, get lost. Also, go fuck yourselves!" Dave added behind his shoulder, and he stomped away, looking angry as hell.

 

The stranger waited for him to disappear at the end of the alley to sigh in relief. He turned over Heffron, looking concerned.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked, now all soft and kind, and Babe definetly wanted to cry, now.

 

 "That… was _amazing ,_ " he said instead.

 

The other guy smiled a little, but he looked more worried than anything else.

 

"That guy was such a douchebag… Are you _sure_ you are okay?" His accent resonated in Babe’s ears like it was music.

 

"I’m fine now," said Heffron, smiling widely as the other man nodded hesitantly, still not entirely convinced.

 

There was a silence between them, and Heffron realized he didn’t even know the guy’s name.

 

"I’m Edward, by the way, Edward Heffron," he said, extending his arm to shake the other guy’s hand. "But everybody calls me Babe.''

 

"Hi, Edward, I’m Eugene, nice to officially meet you," said Eugene, shaking his hand.

 

They let go of each other’s hands, almost with regret on Babe’s part, and they stood there, not willing to part just yet. Eugene smoothed over his scrubs and looked over his shoulder with a sigh. Babe followed his stare to the cat food display. His heart jumped as Eugene faced him once more, looking lost.

 

"You wouldn’t know about cat food, would ya?"

 

Babe smiled. "Actually, I am the master connaisseur in cat food. Can’t get enough of that stuff. Full of protein."

 

Eugene laughed and Babe forgot all about Dave in an instant. He just couldn't get over how handsome Eugene looked, even in old scrubs, even if he was tired, and even if the lighting in the grocery store was shit.

 

"I just adopted a cat and I’m having a hard time figuring stuff out," Eugene said, and Babe put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Don’t worry, I’ll help you figure it out. You saved me back there, it’s the least I could do."

 

Eugene smiled at him once more, and Babe was so glad he ran into his ex tonight he was inclined to text him later to say thank you.

 

They ended up buying a bunch of different cat food. Eugene just shrugged and said whatever his cat - who was named Bullet-  would like best, he would buy again. They stopped by the Poptarts and Babe took a few into his basket.

 

They talked while they finished their grocery shopping. Babe noticed that Eugene had a lot of vegetables and fruits in his basket, while he had… nothing like that at all in his own. He was a bit ashamed of his eating habits, and grabbed some baby carrots on his way to the cashier. Just for good measure.

 

"So, you’re a doctor, or a nurse, or…" asked Babe, pointing at Eugene’s scrubs.

 

"Yeah, I’m a trauma surgeon, actually," Eugene answered quietly. “It’s a demanding job and the hours are weird…" Eugene raised an eyebrow. "That’s why I’m at the grocery store at this hour."

 

Babe looked at him, smiling widely. "I think that’s an awesome job! You must see all kinds of freaky stuff!"

 

Eugene looked amused and taken aback by that remark. Babe coughed and tried to calm down. He was, after all, well into season 8 of _Grey’s_.

 

“Uhm… I’m a… I’m a journalist’...’ Babe stuttered, "So… S-so I know all about the weird hours,” he then said, a bit embarrassed.

 

Eugene relaxed and shook his head. "The number of times my neighbours have given me a funny look because I’m drinking beer at nine in the morning after a night shift…"

 

Babe laughed, and Eugene smiled.

 

Eugene’s eyes seemed to follow Babe everywhere. When he bent over to look at the expiration date on some cereal, when he reached for some chips.

 

Babe couldn't seem to pull his eyes off Eugene either. There was something pulling them together, like a powerful current, and Heffron was letting himself get carried away.

 

Their situation seemed unbelievable. Babe felt like he was in another dimension. After all, he was in a grocery store after nine o'clock at night, where time seemed to freeze, and reality sort of shifted. Babe met a man. A nice, handsome doctor with kind eyes and a mesmerizing laugh. In the cat food section.

 

What a night.

 

When they got out of the store, it was well past ten, almost eleven. The moon shined upon them, and Babe couldn't help but stare at Eugene has he walked towards the parking lot.

 

The night was calm and only a few cars drove past them as they continued chatting. The air was crisp, but still pleasant. It was a perfect August night.

 

They stopped a few steps from Babe’s car -an old, blue civic that had seen better days. "This is me," he said.

 

Eugene pointed a green Jeep towards the end of the parking lot. "I’m over there."

 

There was a silence, and Babe couldn’t hold it in any longer.

 

“Thank you so much again for the… Well, you know." Babe smiled, remembering his ex’s angry face. "You really helped me back there."

 

Babe couldn’t quite make out Eugene’s features, but with the help of the lampposts, he could see a smile playing on the doctor’s lips.

 

’Anytime, Edward, anytime," Eugene said, and there was definitely a hint of amusement in his tone.

 

Babe didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay with Eugene in that poorly lit parking lot. He wanted to keep talking to him, about everything and nothing at all.

 

Eugene was still looking at him. He seemed to be thinking, his head slightly bent to the left. Then, Eugene took a step forward. Babe’s heart stopped for a few seconds in his ribcage.

 

“I need to do something,” Eugene said softly.

 

Eugene then leaned towards Heffron slowly, getting even closer, and Babe couldn’t help his breath catching in his throat. Eugene was so close, now, Babe could see all the nuances in his hazel and green eyes. Babe could feel Eugene’s hand on his hips, he could feel it slide down his lower back, going even lower, finding his back pocket, grazing his ass, and-

 

Eugene took Heffron’s phone from his pocket.

 

He turned it on, took in the ridiculous wallpaper, smiled, and slid his finger to unlock it.

 

Before Heffron could say anything, he punched in a few keys. Babe was _sweating_.

 

 _“I’m having a stroke,"_ he thought, as Gene locked his phone and smiled at him once more. “ _This can’t be real._ ”

 

Eugene then put his phone back into place, at the same speed he took it. He lingered at Babe’s hips while he retracted his hand. Slowly, deliberately, he squeezed Heffron’s hips with his long and delicate fingers. Heffron realized that he was a little bit taller than Eugene, just so that Eugene had to look at him between dark and long eyelashes.

 

Time seemed to freeze as Eugene then removed his hand from Babe’s hips, licked his lips, and Babe knew he was completely fucked at this very moment when Eugene walked away, still smiling mischievously, and Babe was definitely hard in his khakis shorts.

 

"Until next time, Edward!" Eugene said as he reached  his car.

 

Babe still hadn’t moved, the ghost of Eugene’s fingers still lingering on his hips, on his lower back, _everywhere_.

 

It was only when Eugene drove away that Babe snapped out of his reverie and looked down at his phone.

 

_Eugene Roe (cat emoji)_

_555-456-7890_

 

 _‘‘Shit,"_ Babe breathed. He unlocked his car.

 

He was _completely_ fucked.

* * *

  
"So, chief! A big fire, right? How hot was it?"

"Luz, that fire was as hot as Dick’s ass, let me tell you-"

Captain Richard Winters, chief of the city’s most influential precinct in the city, rolled his eyes.

"Lieutenant Nixon," he said abruptly before his best friend and colleague, Lewis Nixon, could find other colorful analogies. "Please stop talking about my assets when they are not relevant to the investigation."

Luz snickered from his desk, the piles and piles of open investigations all around him almost covering up his goofy grin. Lewis winked at Luz as they walked past him, towards the end of the room where Winters’ office was.

"I actually texted him in advance so he would say that, don’t be so mad," said Lewis as he slumped down on his usual chair.

Winters went to sit at his desk, but stayed up instead. He felt restless. Winters smelled like smoke and dirt.

It has been a few hours since the fire was under control and died down. Even on their night off, the two men were called to assist. Winters couldn't seem to forget the heavy air surrounding the building. When it was clear that they were not needed anymore, they headed back to the precinct, waiting for more details about the case. He left Joe Toye there, to gather up clues and to keep them updated when he had detailed pictures of the location.

"Do you think it was an accident? The fire?" he asked, pacing slowly behind Lewis, hands behind his back.

Nixon lazily picked up a photograph on his desk, suddenly pensive. "I don’t know… It sure looked like it."

Winters couldn’t help but smile. He always loved Lewis’ dedication to his job. He didn’t seem like it, acting all careless and all,  but as soon as Winters wanted his help, or his advice on something, he always dropped the act and made sure Dick got his answers, or his backup, or whatever else he needed at that moment.

Few men were as dedicated to the job as Lewis Nixon was, and Winters was very grateful to have such a strong partner.

"What a trip, right?" Lewis suddenly asked, smiling down at the picture he had picked up.

Winters looked quickly at the picture and was sent back in time for a few seconds.

It was them, much younger, on a camping trip at the beginning of their first year at the police academy. It was a bonding trip for all the classmates to learn to know each other. Winters was paired off with Lewis.

 

Upon Dick’s arrival at the camping site, he found the other man lounging on what seemed to be their unmade tent. The sun was out and everybody else was making acquaintance, building up their tents and starting small fires. Winters remembers vividly the silhouette of his now best friend, all relaxed and his face covered up by his huge sunglasses.  

Nixon had looked up to him, smiling lazily.  "Hi. I don’t do camping."

Winters had responded just as quickly. "Sure you do. At least, you do now."

Nixon had taken down his sunglasses with his index and middle finger, one for each arm, to really _look_ at him. Winters was tall and lean, his bright red hair clashing with the Academy’s dark green shirt. His freckles seemed to map his body, even on his legs, tracing mysterious patterns.

When he saw that Winters had already started to unpack the tent’s structure without waiting for him, Nixon’s smile grew even larger.

"Alright then. Where should we start?"

 

"Captain Winters?" a gravely voice asked, breaking the moment between the two men.

Winters cleared his throat and Nixon hastily replaced the picture on the desk. Dick turned around to see detective Joe Toye was standing at the door.

"Yes, detective?" he asked, making his way to his chair, sliding down to sit.

Nixon nodded at Joe nonchalantly.

Joe Toye sat down in the other chair facing Dick’s desk and slid an envelope towards his chief.

"Development on the fire case," he said, uneasy. "It looks like something criminal, after all."

Winters took the envelope and opened it. Inside, new pictures of the building, from the fire to the aftermath, where crumbling ruins were left in its place. The next few pictures made him look more carefully at the little details, as he saw something out of the ordinary between the gravel in a few pictures.

"Is that… Is that a _bomb_?" asked Lewis, who was looking at the pictures from the other side of the desk.

"Yeah," answered Joe Toye. "And you know what else?" he added, his grave voice resonating in the tiny office. "In the building, there was only _one_ victim. All the other people were out because somebody called them a few days before offering them either fake job interviews, or fake show tickets… "

He paused, Winters though, probably for dramatic effect. "Only _one_ person didn’t receive a call, and that person is dead right now because of the fire."

Nixon made a small surprised noise, as his eyebrows rose to his forehead. Dick took out another picture of the envelope, this one smaller. It was a copy of a driver’s license.

"Albert Blithe," Winters read out loud.

On the picture, just an average looking guy. If Winters ever crossed path with him, he sure wouldn't have thought anything about him. There was nothing suspicious looking about the guy. And yet…

"Any idea why he was the only one left?"

Lewis clapped his hands on his thighs. Winters followed the motion, not knowing exactly why his eyes were suddenly attracted to his friend’s hands.  

"Well, for whatever reason, we have a sensible killer on our hands,” Nixon said. “Maybe the person that put those bombs there only wanted to kill Blithe, and not some innocent bystanders."

 _Killer_. Winters shuddered. That word was his least favorite. His job was already full with thieves and drug dealers.

But killers… That was a whole different story.

"We don’t have enough proof for that yet," he answered, giving the envelope back to Joe Toye. "Good digging, Toye. Keep us updated. Take Luz, or Speirs with you on this one."

The tall man got up and nodded. "Aye aye, sir."

Joe hesitated at the door.

"With all due respect, I think I’ll go with Luz," he said slowly. "Speirs is nice, but he scares me a little."

Winters tried not to smile, while Nixon barked laughter. "No problem, detective."

When he returned to his desk, Nixon slouched down even more on his chair, sighing. "Looks like we have a lot to do now. So much for the accident theory."

Winters looked at him, his messy dark brown hair, his soft brown eyes underlined by two dark circles, and his pale skin, all clues of his level of exhaustion, and Dick realized he must looks pretty much the same. It was, after all, their night off, and it was well past their bedtime.

Dick looked at his watch. It was now four in the morning. They would have to be back here in only a few hours.

"Want to crash at my place?" he offered, knowing his best friend lived very far from the precinct. "We’ll need the rest for tomorrow if we want to crack this case."

Lewis smiled at him, the same smile he gave Winters when they finally finished building up their tent and started their fire, all those years ago. He smiled like someone who was very glad to have finally figured out something that was bothering them before.

"Well, when you offer it like that, how can a gentleman refuse?"

Winters slept in his bed and Nixon on the couch. Winters fell asleep listening to Nixon moving around in his sleep, and, as per usual when Nixon came to sleep at his apartment, Winters slept way better than the night before. In fact, he slept  just like he did  their first night together, all those years ago in their little tent in the middle of the forest. Winters fell asleep just like he would have under the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

The road on the way to Carwood’s apartment was wet with the evening rain. Ronald Speirs looked out the window. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and slid his focus over the dashboard. In the little streets just out of the city, accidents were usually more common at this time of night, especially in this kind of weather. Speirs still took a few seconds to diverge his intense stare from the road to the man next to him.

Carwood Lipton was sitting peacefully, his head resting on the window, his hands folded in his lap. He was looking up at the cloudy sky. His eyes were shining with the lights of the lampposts. Speirs’ heart skipped a beat. This was the perfect moment. Everything was still. The car seemed to glide on the deserted road for a few moments. Speirs cleared his throat. 

"Carwood?" He heard himself say. "Carwood, I…"

Carwood looked at him with a smile. Speirs never quite could take his eyes off his boyfriend. 

"Yeah?" Carwood asked softly. 

“I was wondering if you would like to move in with me," Ron asked bravely, because that’s how he did usually did things, with courage.

Carwood looked absolutely stunned. He looked right ahead and gasped.

"RON,  _ WATCH OUT _ !" he screamed. 

Speirs frowned. It really wasn’t the answer he was waiting for. He looked at what made Carwood react this way, but his eyes were blinded by a violent light. 

Speirs’ mind went blank. He pushed back Carwood with his right arm while jerking the wheel to the left, so that the other car would have some time to avoid them. The tires squealed, but it was too late. The other car crashed into the side of Speirs’ car. 

Everything went flying in the air, his notes, a cup of coffee, an emergency jacket-

The car spun out, but didn’t roll, and the last thing Speirs remembered before hitting his head hard on the wheel was Carwood’s hand squeezing his and the other car accelerating and driving away. 

* * *

"Babe? Babe  _ wake up!" _

Babe murmured something unintelligible and turned in his sleep. Sadly for him and his weird sleeping pattern, Wild Bill Guarnere could not be stopped when he wanted to get his friend out of bed. 

"Babe, I got a story for you. You have to wake up and go, right now! It just happened! This could be a headline if you go now!"

Now, that got Babe’s attention. He opened one sleepy eye, and was greeted by his best friend’s face way too close for his comfort. 

The second after, all of his millions of blankets were ripped from his bed, leaving him cold and shivering.

"Bill! What the hell, man?" Babe groaned, now fully awake. 

He pushed himself up on his elbows, frowning. 

"You know damn well this is the only way you’ll ever get up," Bill answered, folding his arms on his chest. He looked really pleased with himself.  

"Yeah, whatever. I hope it’s worth it," grumbled Babe. "I was having a great dream, you jackass."

"Yeah, yeah, you love me," mocked Bill, taking out his cellphone from his pants pocket. "Now, put some clothes on and here’s the address. It’s really close from here," he added, texting Babe the information. 

Babe sighed. So much for his beautiful dream. In it, a man he had just met saved him from his ex Dave at the grocery store… Babe squinted in the dim light of his apartment he shared with Bill. Wait a minute. Was this a dream?

Heart beating fast, Babe unlocked his phone and was greeted by Eugene Roe’s number. 

"Holy shit, it was real," he whispered, a smile creeping on his face. 

"What?" asked Bill, already out of his room. 

"Nothing!" Babe answered, putting his socks on. "I’m getting ready!"

  
After taking in the time and pocketing his camera, his phone, wallet and a recording device, he barrelled out the door. In his car, he took the time to punch the address in his GPS phone that Bill had sent to him. He scrolled down and his heart sank when he read the rest of the text message.

  
  


WILD BILL

**4:03 AM**

 

_ It’s a car accident, but it’s a hit and run. It could be a criminal case!!!!!! _

  
  


A criminal case! Babe sighed while he started his car. That was the dream. 

 

He had been working at the same newspaper for around six years, now, but he was never given the big stories. His best friend from college, Wild Bill Guarnere, who earned his nickname after a few legendary nights out in bars, was an editor at the same journal. He was always on the lookout for news to give his large group of contacts, as he was now chief of his department. He was trying his best to help Babe, and even though Bill would have never said this out loud, he actually really cared for Heffron. 

 

While driving in the night, Babe prayed silently that there wouldn't be any victims. Babe wanted a story, but he hated when people got hurt.  

 

It didn’t take long to arrive on the scene. He parked his car not too far and looked around. No other journalists were there. The accident taking place a little bit outside of town was an advantage on Babe’s part. There was only one ambulance and one police car. 

 

He got out of his old civic, took a few pictures from a distance, then whistled low when he got up close to the wreckage. The scene was badly lit. Only the lights of the ambulance and the police car shed a grim light on the car. Babe squinted to see more, and gasped. 

 

The car was a wreck, to be more precise. He could see the force of impact and the smoke rising from the engine. It was for sure a total write-off. 

 

Babe took a few pictures again, and spotted a police officer. He took a few steps into the car’s lights, so he could finally be seen. 

 

"Hi" he nervously said. "My name is Edward Heffron, I’m a journalist for Easy News. Can you tell me what happened here?" he asked. 

 

The office turned around to face him. He was very tall, and his jet black hair was neatly cut. 

 

He looked at him right in the eye. "No reporters,” he said in a low, menacing voice. 

 

Babe nodded, uneasy. "Uh… Yeah… But, I mean, is anyone hurt?"

 

The officer frowned. "Is that what you want? People to get hurt so that you could have a big story to tell?"

 

Babe shook his head rapidly, shocked. "N… No! Not at all! I’m just reporting the news!" he defended himself, frustrated.

 

Babe heard a second voice, with, thankfully, a playful note in his tone. 

 

"Now,  _ now _ , Toye, what are you doing to this poor little fella over here, huh?" 

 

The officer - Toye - rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Luz, I told you to wait with the medics."

 

"Yeah, I know, but we’re  _ partners _ !" protested the voice. " I can’t leave you all alone out there in the dark!" 

 

A short man suddenly appeared from the shadows, his grin as wide as his apparent level of energy. His brown hair was messy and his eyes were twinkling with good hearted malice. Babe liked him right away. 

 

"Besides," Luz added, stopping his strut right in behind Toye. "You are scaring this journalist away who is only trying to do his job." 

 

Babe smiled at him. "Hi, Edward Heffron." He extended his arm. 

 

Luz shook his hand with a small smile. 

 

"Hi, Edward, I’m Detective Luz, and this is Detective Toye." He let go of Babe’s hand, still smiling. "Nice to meet you." 

 

Babe jumped on the opportunity. "Could you tell me what happened?" he asked. 

 

Luz’s smile faded. Toye looked away, his face twisted in a scowl.

 

"It was a car accident. Pretty brutal. Not that you heard it from us, but one of our own was actually driving. A good man..." Luz answered grimly. 

 

Toye looked down at Luz, his scowl melting away at the sight of his partner’s apparent worry. 

 

"But no one got killed," he said softly, bumping Luz’s shoulder with his own. 

 

Luz sighed while Babe took some notes on his phone. "Yeah, I guess…"

 

Babe smiled sympathetically. "It must be really difficult for you guys…" 

 

Luz shrugged.

 

"Speirs is one tough son of a bitch," Luz smiled. "It’s going to take way more than a car crash to get him."

 

"Do you think that I could… get closer? Maybe talk to the medics?" Babe asked, testing his luck. 

 

Luz shrugged. "The guys are already on their way to the hospital in another ambulance..." 

 

He looked over at Toye for his approval.  

 

"I don’t see why not," Toye answered, not taking his eyes off of Luz. “Not that we let you go, or anything”, he added, eyeing Luz. 

 

Babe thanked the officers and walked away.  Toye was still looking at Luz like he was a puzzle he couldn't quite figure out. 

 

While Heffron walked away from the two detectives, he took some more pictures of the wreckage. He had a way better angle, and the light was just right. He also snapped pictures of the towing truck arriving and parking a few meters from where he was standing. He even kneeled to have another shot, and just as he got up, he heard a familiar voice. 

 

_ "Edward _ ?"

 

Babe turned his head so quickly he might have snapped his own neck. 

 

Right there, in some dark blue scrubs, was Eugene Roe. He was still looking tired, but with the sun rising behind him, he looked like a freaking angel. His black hair seemed blue under the sun’s light, and his soft, hazel eyes were confused to see him here. Babe’s knees weakened and his breath caught in his throat. 

 

_ Say something cool _ , Babe thought hurriedly.

 

"Hey ‘Gene! Ho- How’s that cat food?" he stammered instead. 

 

The medic put his hands on his hips, and smiled. 

 

"It was really good." he answered seriously. "Full of protein, as you said."

 

Babe walked over to him, and couldn’t help a smile to spread on his face. 

 

"I’m glad to see you again," he said. “I just wish it wasn’t in those condition and both of us working…”

 

Eugene nodded.

 

“Right. Journalist.” A small grin starting to creep on his lips. "I’m glad to see you too, even considering the circumstances." 

 

They stood there a little bit awkwardly. Babe didn’t know if he should shake his hand or hug Eugene… What  _ do _ you say to a man, not 24 hours before, who saved you from your evil ex and shamelessly flirted with you?

 

"It’s, uh… It’s quite a wreck," said Babe, trying to sound casual. "You often get cases like that?"

 

Eugene looked around and sighed. "Yeah… Sadly, this is pretty common."

 

Heffron took out his phone from his pocket yet again. "Can you tell me what happened? Is anyone badly hurt?" 

 

Eugene looked back at him, shaking his head. ‘"There were only two people in the car. When we received the call, it was around three..."

 

Babe nodded. "Did attend the call all by yourself?" 

 

"No, there was another ambulance, and we also called the police immediately, of course." Eugene frowned. "When we arrived, the driver was conscious, but he was trapped. Turns out he was uninjured, just in shock." 

 

Eugene looked again at the car. "He actually was a police officer."

 

Heffron wrote some more in his work phone. "And the other one?" he asked, apprehensive. 

 

Eugene hesitated, opening his mouth, but closing it quickly. Babe sensed his discomfort immediately. 

 

“Listen, I’m sorry. I will not name you in the article if you don’t want to, I just need a little bit more information about the case. Maybe it will help with the investigation,” said Babe, apologetic.

 

Eugene nodded, looking reassured.

 

"It’s fine. He was breathing, but unconscious. Probably a concussion. The driver kept telling us what to do it was a little bit unsettling… At least, we arrived right on time." Eugene shivered. "Just a few minutes after we got them out of the wreck, the engine exploded."

 

Babe looked up from his phone and saw Eugene’s eyes focused on the car, but his mind seemed miles away. Before he could stop himself, he put a reassuring hand on Eugene’s shoulder. 

 

"Hey. It’s alright. You saved them, they are safe now." he said slowly. 

 

Eugen’s skin was burning hot under his scrubs. Eugene snapped out of his reverie to look at Babe’s hand on his shoulder, then right back at Babe. 

 

Babe felt his heart miss a few beats as he squeezed Eugene’s shoulder. 

 

"Thank you," Eugene whispered, and when did they get this close? 

 

Edward blinked and cleared his throat as he took step back. 

 

"Anytime," he said, and let his hand slide down Eugene’s arm, before drawing away. 

 

He already missed the heat of Eugene’s skin on his own. 

 

Babe almost had a heart attack when the towing truck suddenly roared a few meters from them. The two men looked at the wreckage being slowly mounted on a platform. 

 

"Hey, doc!" a small man with a black cap shouted, coming out from the ambulance. "We should head back, they need us back at the hospital.”

 

"Sure, Spina, in a minute," Eugene answered. 

 

Spina nodded and closed the car’s doors. A few seconds later, the ambulance’s engine started. 

 

"Everything looks secure for now, that means we’re done," Eugene said, apologetic. "I have to head back."

 

Babe nodded, but he couldn't care less about the hospital. He wanted Eugene to stay here, with him. He wanted to talk to Eugene, tell him everything, anything… He also wanted to touch him again, but Babe tried to push that thought far away in his mind, because he never was really good at thinking when his blood was… Elsewhere than in his brain.

 

"Well… It’s been really nice seeing you again," Eugene said, smiling. "I just hope next time the circumstances will be better."

 

"It really was nice seeing you again, too," Babe answered as Eugene started walking towards the ambulance. 

 

_ "Come on, now’s your chance…"  _ Babe thought, panicking as Eugene’s silhouette started to disappear in the light of the raising sun. 

 

"Hey! Eugene, wait! How about coffee later?" he shouted at the last minute, jogging a little towards the ambulance without even realizing it. His hands were sweaty and he felt as if the world had stopped turning. 

 

"Sure," Eugene answered casually, as he climbed into the car. "Find me, I work at Toccoa Hospital until three!" 

 

Edward’s heart skipped a few beats. "Okay! See you later!" He waved as the ambulance drove off into the sun.

 

Babe could not believe it. He had a date with Eugene! Of course, Babe had had dates before, but they usually ended up either in awkward silence or Babe would talk too much, or Bill would come out to get him… 

 

Babe was more used to one night stands. He never really  _ dated _ anybody, until Dave showed up and destroyed him completely… 

 

But now with Eugene, things seemed… Different. Good. Promising, even. 

 

Heffron celebrated internally while walking to his car. A car crash scene was hardly the place to start dancing. On his way, he heard Toye and Luz’s argument as the were clearing out the road.

 

"I don’t know why they bothered with the polar bears. They were dead the whole time!"

 

"Oh my god, Joe, have we  _ watched _ the same show? I swear to god…"

 

The rest was lost to Babe as he climbed into his civic and closed the door. It was now around 6 AM. He started the engine, and turned up the radio. 

 

* * *

 

After writing his article, Babe took a shower and a quick nap.

 

When he woke up, he opened his laptop from his bed, still half asleep. He beamed with pride while seeing the activity on the newspaper’s website. His article was at the top of the page. 

 

Babe congratulated himself for milking the police-officer-targeted-in-a-hit-and-run angle. The suspicion that the "accident" might be a criminal case always got the public asking for more. 

 

Yawning, Babe then looked at his phone. He had a few texts from Bill congratulating him, and a follow up article request from the office. 

 

"Well… Looks like I have to go to the hospital…" he whispered, smiling.

 

He took his time to dress, choosing an outfit with care. Babe knew very well who he might encounter at the hospital…

 

The drive was uneventful and the hospital’s parking lot was almost empty at this time of day. Everybody was out for brunch it seemed, and Babe parked close to the entrance. 

 

The hospital was immense, and Babe tried to repress a shudder as the automatic doors coldly let him through. He never did like the green walls, and the smell of bleach and antiseptic made him a bit nauseous. All he could think of was the time he broke his arm after a dare from Bill that involved roller skates, a ramp, and a lot of beer.

 

At the entrance, a nurse was filling out forms. Her long, brown hair was braided like a princess, some loose curls framing her face. She looked delicate, her skin fair and pink even under the neon lights. She was so focused on her charts, it took Babe a few tries to get her attention.  

 

"Hi… Hi, miss? Hello?" Heffron said, uneasy, adjusting his carrier bag where his notepads, pencils and laptop were stored. 

 

Finally, she looked at him. "Oh! Hi! Sorry about that." she apologized. 

 

Her French accent made Babe melt a little on the inside.

 

"What can I do to help you?" she asked. 

 

"Well, uh… My name is Edward Heffron and I’m a journalist. I’m the one who covered the hit and run accident earlier this morning…"

 

"Oh yes! I remember that case," the nurse said. "Thank god no one was seriously hurt…"

 

"Yeah," nodded Edward. "Anyway, I was hoping to find out what happened to the victims… Are they able to see visitors now?"

 

The nurse checked in the computer in front of her. "Yes they are… Well, one of them just woke up from his surgery…"  

 

Babe’s eyes widened. "Surgery?! You just said no one was badly injured!"

 

The nurse gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry. I should have phrased that better." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "The surgery was minimal, only for a broken leg."

 

She gave him the room number and Babe thanked her with a warm smile. 

 

While he made his way into the building, he couldn’t help but to look everywhere. Hospitals were big and intimidating. This one was not an exception. Everywhere he looked, he seemed to see more nurses, more doctors, all intent on saving lives. 

 

Babe finally made it to the room number. An officer stood by the door. He was tall, lean and had red hair, like himself. Babe straightened his back before he approached him, something about the man’s presence that demanded posture and politeness. 

 

"Hello, officer. My name is Heffron. I’m a journalist," he said, extending his hand. 

 

"I was wondering if I could talk to the patient, maybe get a statement for an article?" he asked, like he had done a million times before. 

 

The policeman shook his hand. His grip was firm. "Hi, Heffron, I’m Captain Winters. Nice to meet you."

 

He let go of his hand, and opened his mouth to answer him, but was cut short by a voice down the hall.

 

"Hey Dick! Here’s your coffee! There wasn’t any  _ Baileys _ at the cafeteria, so I guess it will be a boring coffee after all..."

 

Winters’ eyes narrowed as he sighed. "Thanks, Nix."  

 

Babe didn’t even had the time to turn around to see their new companion. Lewis Nixon shoved rapidly one coffee cup in Winters’ hands, and casually leaned on the door. He was a shorter man, black hair, and thick eyebrows. 

 

"Hello there," he said to Babe, smiling. "I’m Lieutenant Lewis Nixon,  _ pour vous servir _ … And you are?"

 

"Edward Heffron, journalist," Babe introduced himself, trying to recover from the energetic entrance. "I was just about to ask to have a word with Detective Speirs, to maybe have a statement?"

 

Nixon snorted. "You won’t get much out of Speirs. Maybe try Lipton."

 

Winters looked at his partner. "We can’t let him through," he protested. 

 

Lewis shrugged.

 

Winters sighed. “He could wait for the press release, no?”

 

"Well..." said Nixon with a mischievous smile. “If he’s going to get all the same information here, I don’t see what’s the big deal, don’t you think?”

 

He nudged Winters, as he was taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

"Besides, I like his face," he playfully took a step back from the door.

 

Winters wiped the coffee that fell into his chin with his wrist, rolling his eyes. 

 

"I guess you’re right." Winters finally said. “About the press release, I mean. You now a face is not enough to go on.”

 

Nixon waved his hand at him, and winked at Babe.

 

Babe smiled, taking out his phone and notepad. "I’ll be quick and gentle."

 

“That’s what she said,” Nixon mumbled.

 

Heffron did his best not to laugh too hard. How was this man a Lieutenant? But the way Nixon  pulled him closer moments later by his shoulder just moments after made him quickly change his mind. 

 

"If you try  _ anything _ , we’ll know," he said, his voice now low and a little bit dangerous. 

 

Babe swallowed, and nodded.

 

Winters opened the door, and practically pushed Heffron inside. "Okay, you two, enough. Now  _ go _ , you have ten minutes."

 

Before the door closed completely, Babe turned to Nixon. “Thank you, it’s really appreciated,” he said, and Nixon smiled once more. The door then closed completely, and Babe was left in the dark.

 

The soft noises of machines and a quiet snore suddenly filled his ears. The lights were dimmed in the room, and all he could see were two silhouettes, one in the bed, and the other one slouched over in a chair. The small snore was coming out of the man on the chair. The injured man had a cast over his ankle, and some few bandages on his arms, but apart from that, he seemed fine. Some flowers were decorating the room, set close to the window, but apart from the little touch of colour, the hospital room was cold and uninviting. 

 

Babe took a few steps on the other side of the bed, careful not to alarm anyone. The man in the bed was not asleep, but still looked a bit drowsy.

 

"Hi, I’m Heffron, journalist for Easy News…" he said, standing awkwardly over the other man. 

 

The patient looked up. He had kind eyes and a kinder smile. His pale hair was in a mess. 

 

"Hi, Heffron, I’m Carwood Lipton," he answered, blinking slowly.  “Nixon and Winters let you in, uh?”

 

Babe laughed. “More Nixon, but yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll be quick.”

 

Lipton nodded, and coughed a little. 

 

"Do you feel okay enough to answer a few of my questions?" Babe asked. 

 

He suddenly felt really bad for the poor man. There he was, asking questions to him just as he was out of surgery… Babe hated that part of his job that needed him to rush, to not let the people recover a bit before he asked them all his questions. Babe danced from one foot to the other. 

 

"I could always come back later if…"

 

"No, no, I’m fine," Lipton protested.  

 

He tried to pushed himself up with his elbows.

 

"Thank you so much. I know it must be difficult." Babe whispered and hunched down a little bit to be at eye level with Lipton. "Could you tell me more about what happened?"

 

Lipton tried to described the best he could the incident, but he was more or less repeating  the other people have told Babe before. He did manage to describe the car in detail, and confirmed to Heffron that this encounter was surely not accidental. He even tried to describe the man in the car, and Babe’s stomach leapt when Lipton said that the man looked like he had a scar on his face. Babe couldn’t help but a small gasp escape his lips. Lipton gave him a quizzical look. 

 

"All villains have menacing scars," replied Babe apologetically. 

 

Lipton huffed a laugh. It was the that Babe was aware that something had changed in the past few minutes. He looked across the room, and he suddenly realized that he didn’t hear his light snoring. The other man, Speirs, was fully awake and looking right at Heffron. 

 

Babe gulped. Something in the look Speirs gave him made Heffron nervous. Speirs slowly got up from his chair, and without breaking eye contact he took a few steps towards the bed. 

 

"I think you forgot to mention that the man had a black coat and wore blue cap," he finally said in the uneasy silence that was slowly creeping out on them. 

 

"Ron," smiled Lipton, trying his best to catch the Speirs’ hand. 

 

Heffron then witnessed a fantastic transformation. The cold man that just minutes before was giving him a dead look was now all soft and caring. He leaned over Lipton to give him a quick kiss on his forehead and tried to put some order into Lipton’s hair. 

 

"Hey… How are you feeling?" he asked, still caressing Lipton’s hair.

 

"I’m better now," Lipton answered, giving Speirs a loving look, and that was his cue to leave.

 

‘Thank you so much for your time," he said, his hand on the handle of the door. 

 

Lipton waved weakly and Speirs nodded in his general direction. 

 

Just before he could turn the handle, though, the door opened on his own. A male nurse came through the door. He looked right at Babe, as if surprised to see him there. 

 

"I was just leaving..." Babe mumbled, trying to move towards the door. 

 

The nurse nodded and let him through. 

 

Just before he closed the door behind him, Babe’s heart stopped dead in his ribcage. He looked up to see Winters and Nixon leaning over the opposite wall, teasing and laughing together. Time slowed down. Heffron could hear his own panicked breathing. 

 

They had no idea- 

 

Babe was the one who knew, and they had no idea- 

 

In his confused mind, Babe knew he had to warn them-

 

They would know what to do, they=

 

"Hey!" he said, his voice strangled. "Captain Winters-- Lieutenant Nixon-" the words caught in his throat. 

 

Still in slow motion, Babe saw the two men finally turning their head towards him. 

 

Immediately, they knew something was wrong. They ran and Winters pushed him aside to get to the door. Babe stumbled, but he didn’t even care, he just wanted them to get in the room as fast as possible.

 

They ripped open the door. Sitting back on his chair, Speirs was getting strangled by the nurse with a belt, while Lipton, too weak to move, was trying to make as much noise as humanly possible. 

 

Nixon gasped and froze into place.

 

The nurse had a scar on his face, starting at his eyebrow, all the way down to his left cheek. 

 

Speirs was getting more purple by the second. He put a good fight, struggling with all his strength to get free of his attacker. His feet were kicking at the man’s shins and he made quick, little raspy noises.  

 

Lipton struggled to reach them, but he was hooked up on so many machines, he couldn't even move. With his ankle in a cast, there was nothing he could do but look, horrified, as the man he loved was getting straight up murdered. 

 

Everything happened so fast. 

 

"Let him go!" yelled Winters while he lunged across the room, and the nurse, never letting go of the belt, threw the flower vase just beside the window at Winters. 

 

That seemed to snap off Nixon from his shocked state. He instinctively pushed Winters out of the way and the vase exploded under the impact just a few feet away from Babe. 

 

Babe covered his eyes and when he removed his arms, the murderer was nowhere in sight. He disappeared through a door connecting this room with the room just beside it. 

 

"Quick! We have to catch him!" yelled Winters and dashed through the door, followed by Nixon who was calling backup on his radio. "Toye, Luz, room 2323, quick! We have a runner!"

 

Speirs was miraculously conscious and alive. He was coughing as his face slowly went back to a normal color. Big, purple and black marks were around his neck and his breathing was ragged. 

 

Lipton finally got up and hurried at his side, almost crawling. "Ron! Ron are you okay?" 

 

The machine protested this sudden movement and a bunch of hurried  _ bips _ echoed in the small room. 

 

Speirs gave him a weak smile and coughed some more. He nodded, unable to say anything. 

 

Seconds after, Detective Toye and Luz bursted into the room. Babe felt relief through his veins. The cavalry had arrived. 

 

"Speirs!" shouted Luz, kneeling beside him, his face a mask of worry. "Are you okay?"

 

Toye was standing guard at the door, uneasily shifting from foot to foot. 

 

"I should be out there... I should be out there getting the little fucker…" Babe heard him mumble. 

 

He shivered. Babe made a mental note to never piss off Joe Toye. 

 

Suddenly, Luz seemed to notice his presence. 

 

_ "Heffron _ ! What are you doing here?" he demanded. 

 

Babe jumped, still on edge after what just happened. 

 

"I was… I… was… Getting some statements…" he stammered. 

 

He now just realized that his heart was still pounding, his throat was incredibly dry, and his palms, incredibly sweaty. His knees buckled and with a groan, he sat down on the bed, trying to control his breathing. 

 

"I was just there for my article…"

 

The world began to blur in front of him. He could hear some nurses and a doctor getting into the room, taking him away from Lipton and Speirs, sitting him down on a gurney in the hallway. Toye still stood guard. Babe closed his eyes tightly and concentrated on his breathing. All he could see was the horrible scene that just happened. 

 

They still had no news from Winters or Nixon. Babe heard Toye’s radio saying that the hospital was in lockdown. 

 

Some doctors came around a few minutes after. They treated Speirs’ wounds, but they were not that severe. Babe opened his eyes after a few minutes, feeling a hand on his shoulder. It was the nurse he met at the front office, what seemed a century ago. 

 

"Hey… Are you okay?" she asked, putting a blanket on his shoulder. 

 

She handed him a glass of water and patted his hair with a caring hand.  The tension in Babe’s shoulder eased.

 

"I’m in heaven," he mumbled, as she smiled warmly. 

 

"I’m glad you’re doing fine," she chuckled. 

 

Babe sipped on his water.

 

Luz walked out of the room, sighing. "No news from Nixon or Winters?"

 

Toye shook his head. Luz nodded and looked at Babe. He sat down beside him on the gurney while the nurse took a step back. 

 

"I have to go," she said. "If you need anything, don’t be shy, okay?" 

 

Heffron blinked. 

 

"Hey!" he called. "I never got your name!"

 

"It’s Renée!" she shouted back, and with a last wave, she was gone. 

 

A few minutes went by in total silence. Luz slouched down even more on the gurney, tapping nervously his fingers on his opposite hand. 

 

"I hope everyone’s-"

 

" _ Toye? Luz? Are you guys there? _ " Toye’s radio screeched. 

 

Luz was up in a matter of seconds. He got close to Toye and actually grabbed his radio.

 

"Holy shit, Nixon, what was that all about! It’s been half an hour! Did you get the guy?"

 

Nixon answered and Babe could practically see him, frustrated, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“ _ No. He had a ride, the little shit. He gave us the slip in the streets. It was impossible to track him down. _ "

 

They all grunted. 

 

_ “How are Speirs and Lip? _ " another voice asked over the radio. 

 

Babe shrugged off his blanket. This time it was Winters. 

 

"They are fine, they have been taken care of by the doctors. Everyone is pretty much still in shock, but we’re okay," Luz answered, looking over his shoulder into Lipton’s room. 

 

" _ And Heffron? _ " Winters continued. 

 

Babe jumped at his name. Luz and Toye were now looking at him. 

 

Luz smiled. "He’s alright." 

 

Nixon’s sly smile could be heard through the radio. " _ He reacted like a champ. Heffron actually recognized the bad guy just by Lipton’s description." _

 

Toye huffed a laugh. "He’s an okay fellow. We might even need to enroll him. He would be better than Luz at the job, that’s for sure," he teased. 

 

Luz scoffed, but he was still smiling at Joe. Babe was just glad those two though he was a good guy. He really didn’t want to be on their bad side. 

 

" _ Alright, then, take his statement, and you can let him go. We’ll regroup in ten minutes at Lipton’s room. We can remove the lockdown on the hospital. Over." _

 

Luz gave back the radio to Toye and sighed. "Well, let’s hear your statement, big guy."

 

"Babe," blurted out Babe, sweating again. "My friends… Well, people call me Babe."

 

Luz’s smile grew even larger than it was before, and Toye clapped a hand on his back. "Well, Babe, tell us everything."

 

* * *

 

Giving his statement took practically no time, because Winters and Nixon had already explained what happened over the radio a few minutes before. 

 

With one last handshake, Babe was on his way. He was exhausted. It must have only been around two hours that he was at the hospital, yet it felt like an entire day. 

 

Still, he decided he could use this incident in his article. That made him feel a little better. 

 

He wandered through the hospital hallways, his mind preoccupied now by the form his article would take. He was still shivering and his mind constantly tried to go back to those horrifying seconds, but he pushed back those unpleasant thoughts.

 

Everyone was fine. It was all okay. Of course, the bad guy was still loose, but Babe had all the confidence in the world that Winters and his team would catch the criminal.  

 

He called Bill to let him know what happened and his best friend promised him at least second page for a news like that. Babe finally found the cafeteria and looked at his phone. 

  
  
  
  


EUGENE ROE (cat emoji) 

**11:40**

_ I’m going into surgery, then lunch? Still okay with you? _

 

Babe’s heart skipped a few beats. He answered so fast it was like his fingers were on fire.  

 

ME:

**11:41**

_ I’m at the cafeteria right now i’ll work on my article see u in a bit! I have so much to tell you! _

 

He then put back his phone in his pocket, and grabbed his laptop. He had work to do.

 

* * *

 

Just as Babe finished his article, his phone buzzed once more. 

 

EUGENE ROE (cat emoji)

**13:04**

_ Still there? _

  
  


Babe grinned. He took the time to send an email to Bill with his rough draft. He was actually really proud of the work he had done. The article was not too dramatic, and Babe had left out some parts too personal to be shared. He actually cared about these men, Toye, Luz, Winters, Nixon. And, of course, Speirs and Lipton.

 

Somehow, he felt connected to them, and he made sure to put down a great word about them in his article. He closed his laptop, his growling stomach snapping him back into reality. 

  
ME:

**13:07**

_ Of course! Hurry up I’m starrrrving! (pizza emoji) _

 

EUGENE ROE (cat emoji)

**13:08**

_ (apple emoji)  _

 

* * *

Eugene was scrubbing out of his last surgery of the morning and made his way downstairs to the cafeteria. His heart was beating a little faster in his ribcage, and he tried to smooth out his dark hair before stepping into the busy room.

 

Edward was sitting alone at a table, smiling at something on his phone. He wore a dark green button down that made his soft looking hair stand out, looking more red under the cafeteria lights.. Eugene tried to push away any thoughts about caressing said hair, and took a few steps towards him. 

 

_ "It’s just lunch, Eugene, only lunch… Calme-toi…"  _ he thought, nervous nonetheless. 

 

He tried to play it cool the same morning while he was getting into the ambulance, but as soon as the door was shut, he had pressed his hands into his face and stayed like that for the whole ride back to the hospital. Spina had tried to make him talk, but Eugene couldn’t even open his mouth. 

 

It had been years since Eugene actually dated. Or, rather, liked somebody. Genuinely liked and cared about. 

 

Of course, he cared about everybody, but not like how he felt around Edward _.  _ He felt strange, as if his insides were turning and tossing around. 

 

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, just as he pulled the chair in front of Edward. 

 

"Is this seat taken?" he asked playfully.

 

Edward looked up and locked eyes with him. Eugene’s breath was taken away. Edward had such beautiful, deep green eyes, Eugene couldn't look away. 

 

"Yeah, actually, I’m waiting for an handsome doctor to have lunch with me," Edward finally answered, a playful smile on his lips. 

 

Eugene’s eyes followed the movement and  _ oh _ . Those lips looked delicious. He wondered what they would look like, against his own, against his collarbone, or… 

 

He cleared his mind, trying to focus on their small exchange. "Well, sorry. That’s not me.  I’ll go then."

 

Edward chuckled and grabbed him by the wrist, sending electrical shocks down Eugene’s spine. "Don’t be stupid, and sit down. I’ll go get us some burgers."

 

Eugene sat down as Edward got up. This was going to be a nightmare, thought Eugene as he watched carefully Edward get them lunch.

 

It wasn’t because Eugene didn’t want to be with somebody. It was just that he was not an easy person to live with. His past relationships had all drifted away, either because of his work schedule, or his secretive nature. 

 

After a while, he just… Stopped caring and focused on his career. 

 

Now that he had steady work, his small apartment seemed empty.Lonesome. That was one of the many reasons he got Bullet, his cat, in the first place. 

 

When he met Edward , it just… Seemed to click. Eugene didn’t believe in love at first sight, but with Edward everything was different. 

 

Eugene spent most of his lunch hour listening to him, asking a few questions there and there, but nothing more. Edward didn’t seem to mind, though. All through their lunch hour, he talked happily about himself. He shared a few stories about work. He started by telling him  the incredible story that happened just a few hours ago, at this same hospital.

 

Eugene, while realizing that Babe was involved in the incident, became incredibly aware that Edward had no idea in how much danger he really was. 

 

"You could have been killed!" Eugen said, shocked as Edward waved a carefree hand. A few fries fell off his plate. 

 

"Impossible. I’m invincible," Edward smiled, and Eugene almost believed him. 

 

Eugene really enjoyed Edward’s company. He really didn’t want his break to end, but soon enough, his pager was beeping like crazy. 

 

"Sorry about that, it’s an emergency...I have to go," he said, apologetically. 

 

"That’s okay," answered Edward. "Maybe we could continue this in a real restaurant sometime?" he asked. 

 

Eugene smiled. "I would love to." 

 

He got up and Edward fumbled on his feet to see him goodbye. 

 

"Alright, I’ll text you. I have a place in mind, they do amazing pasta there," said Edward rapidly. 

  
They were just standing there, and Eugene took a few steps back. He ached to touch Edward. 

 

The first time they met, he had been pretending to be his boyfriend and he had been so close to him, caressing him, kissing him on the cheek, even. Now, Eugene wanted to hug him, or at least shake his hand, but he knew better. If he wanted this to work, he should take this slow. Whatever  _ this _ was, or had the potential to be. 

 

"Sounds great. I’ll text you my schedule for the week," he answered. "I’m so sorry I really have to go--"

 

"That’s okay, I completely understand--"

 

"--had a great time--"

 

"--can’t wait to see you again--"

 

"Bye, Edward."

 

"Bye, Eugene."

 

And just like that, he was gone into the crowd, dashing toward the ER. 

 

Heffron sat back down, sighing.  His feelings were a muddled mess overlaid with guilt for being annoyed at their cut-off date. His heart jumped at the thought. Was this a date? He didn’t know what to think anymore. He looked at the general direction Eugene disappeared and shrugged. 

 

"It’s a beautiful day to save lives," he mumbled, and gathered his things to go back to his flat. 

 

At least, the look Eugene gave him when he arrived proved he chose his shirt wisely. He shivered when he thought back on his deep hazel eyes on him, on his lips. And Eugene’s smile… 

 

Babe felt his face burn a little as he walked away from the cafeteria. He was really glad their first meeting went well. He really hoped the second would go the same. He knew he had to take things slow this time, or else everything could be ruined. He did want to do so many things with Eugene, that went without saying, but he also wanted to know him. Really dig into the shy and quiet exterior.

 

As he walked to his car, he couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed his phone and texted the restaurant’s address in a short message to Eugene. After a few hours, he heard his phone buzz.

  
  


EUGENE ROE (cat emoji)

**14:31**

_ Next tuesday works for you? _

 

ME:

**14:33**

_ Of course. Can’t wait. I had a rly nice time today. You look nice in scrubs.  _

 

EUGENE ROE (cat emoji)

**14:35**

_ Me too… And you’re not so bad yourself.  _

 

* * *

 

Winters sighed as he put down his jacket on the sofa in his office. Nixon was following him close behind.

 

"It seems this hit and run was criminal after all," Winters said while sitting down at his desk, rubbing his face with his cold hands. 

 

Nixon slouched on the chair in front of him. 

 

"I can’t believe he got away," Lewis grumbled, before he stood and walked to Winters’ desk. 

 

He hunched over and Winters got a drift of his characteristic smell, warm honey and a hint of warm spice suddenly overwhelming his every senses, so much he had to close his eyes for a second to calm his suddenly wild beating heart. 

 

"What are you--" stuttered Winters, while Nixon was opening a few drawers, making a mess in each of them, obviously looking for something specific. 

 

The left side of his body kept brushing against Winters leg, and arm, and really, it was a little bit unsettling how nice it felt. Winters’ breathing started to get a little bit ragged. Suddenly, as soon as everything started, it was over.

 

"Now, where did I… Yes!" Nixon straightened up and returned to his chair, brandishing a bottle of Vat 69 half full in his left hand. 

 

Winters took a deep breath. 

 

"Really?" Since when did proximity with his best friend sent him in this kind of frenzy? "It’s barely five." Winters added. 

 

He leaned over the desk to see Nixon’s agile and graceful fingers twisting the cap of the bottle. He swallowed hard. 

 

"And why are you  _ still _ hiding booze into my desk? This isn’t the academy anymore."

 

Nixon shrugged. "Figured it’s always safe with you." 

 

He finally got the bottle open and grabbed an empty coffee cup on his best friend’s desk. "Besides, it gives me an excuse to come and see you." 

 

He toasted Winters and took a long sip. 

 

Winters rolled his eyes, and leaned back. He couldn't help but notice Nixon’s fingers tightly holding the cup. His knuckles were white. 

 

"We’ll catch him, Nix. We will," Winters said, reassuring. 

 

To his relief, Nixon’s grip eased.

 

Nixon nodded and put the mug down on the desk. "

 

"We better. I can’t believe we let that monster inside the room without checking him first…" he trailed off, not saying  _ it was my fault, _ but Winters knew him enough to know that that’s what his best friend was thinking. 

 

"Lew…" he said, softly. "Don’t beat yourself up too much." He stretched and tried to hide a yawn. "Tomorrow, we’ll start digging. For now, let’s get some rest." 

 

Lewis smiled and got up slowly from his usual chair. 

 

He hesitated. "Is it okay if I crash at yours?" He twisted his hands, looking a bit defeated. "The ex took the dog yesterday… The house feels really empty, now."

 

Winters took his time to get up on his feet, and walk towards Lewis before answering. 

 

"Of course you can stay with me, Nix," he patted him on the back, once, then twice, lightly between the shoulderblades. 

 

Nixon nodded, smiling again. "Want to get some Chinese food? I’m starving."

 

"Sounds good."

 

Winters closed the light of his office, Nixon close behind him, as always. 

 

"She  _ hated _ that dog…" mumbled absentmindedly Lewis. 

 

Winters snorted and began to walk away, knowing without a doubt that Nixon was just a few steps behind, always watching his back.  

 

* * *

 

Tuesday came by so fast, Babe actually thought he was travelling through time. 

 

The two men had texted all throughout the week, and sent each other the usual funny cat pictures a lot. Well, at least, Babe sent some form the Internet and Eugene sent some pictures of his cat, Bullet, who was the cutest cat ever in the humble opinion of Babe Heffron. 

 

Heffron was feeling really good about tonight, although a little bit nervous. It was amazing how fast everything was going. In a way, Eugene was now occupying his every thought, at work, at home, at night… 

 

He couldn’t help but picture himself alongside Eugene, doing mundane things, like getting groceries, or getting a coffee after work… 

 

He knew he was maybe a little bit ridiculous, and also very hopeless, but Heffron was hoping this first "real" date would be the start of something more serious. He was also praying that Eugene felt the same about him. 

 

If he read some of those cute messages Eugene sent him, Heffron was quite optimistic, but. Who knew. Babe really hoped Eugene would consider giving him a chance. 

 

He nervously tugged on his tie that Bill helped pick, and looked at his phone for the fifth time in the last minute. 

 

EUGENE ROE (cat emoji)

**17:42**

_ I’ll be there in a few _

 

It was now around six, and Babe stood in front of the Italian restaurant he chose for their date. It was a nice August night, although a little bit chilly since September was just around the corner. 

 

Babe nearly jumped when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around fast, almost tripping. 

 

"Hey there, easy," said Eugene, while catching him by the forearms. 

 

Eugene smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

 

Babe’s heart was beating so fast, he thought he might collapse. 

 

"Yeah, I’m fine… Sorry about that, you scared the crap out of me," he said with a weak laugh. 

 

He took a step back, immediately regretted doing so. He missed being close to Eugene, to be able to discern every little aspect of his face, to be able to smell his soft soap on his skin.

 

Heffron cleared his throat and offered his arm to his date. 

 

"Shall we?" he asked, his smile growing by the second.  

 

Eugene took his arm gracefully, and nodded. While they were walking, Heffron couldn't help but look at him. He never actually saw Eugene out of his scrubs. Right then Eugene wore a a dark jacket that matched his hair, and a button down shirt that matched his eyes. He was clean shaven. 

 

Edward took all of him in as he opened the door. 

 

Eugene whispered  _ "Merci,” _ as he walked pass him, and Edward had never blushed that fast in his life before. 

 

"You never told me you spoke French!" he said when they were sitting down, the waitress coming back with their glasses of water.

 

Eugene nodded as he looked over the menu. " _ Mais oui _ , I’m from Louisiana.  _ Je suis né là-bas. _ " 

 

Babe’s flush wouldn’t go away. Hearing some words in French never had this effect on him, but coming from Eugene. That was a whole different story. 

 

They ordered quickly and ate with appetite. Heffron was really happy that the conversation was so easy to maintain. The only silences they shared were comfortable, which was really rare for Babe. 

 

Usually, the silences he experienced were extremely awkward, usually because of something he said. 

 

Babe loved it also when he was able to make Eugene laugh. Babe’s new goal was to make Eugene laugh as much as possible. 

 

He was finally seeing the other side of Eugene, the funny and mischievous side. The man was so serious all the time, Babe figured he deserved a little fun. When he spoke about his job, his eyes light up, and Babe couldn’t help but to feel privileged that Eugene was able to share his thoughts with him. 

 

"And your ma was a doctor, too?" Babe asked, around a mouthful of pasta. 

 

Eugene took a sip of the wine Babe had ordered and nodded. "More or less. She was a little bit like a witch… Like a  _ traiteuse _ ," he played with his fork, lost in his thoughts. "She would cure away people just by touching them."

 

"Whoa... That is very cool," said Babe, his eyes widening. 

 

"What about you? What brought you to the city?" asked Eugene. 

 

Heffron shrugged. 

 

"My best friend Bill moved here a couple of years ago. I figured I would follow him and see if I could make it here." He beamed with pride. "Guess I did, because I’m finally beginning to make a name for myself." 

 

Eugene smiled. "That’s great, Edward. I’m really happy for you."

 

Babe blushed a little. 

 

"You know, my friends call me Babe. That’s my nickname." He scrunched his nose. "It feels weird when you call me Edward. Only the nuns called me Edward."

 

Eugene looked at him in astonishment. 

 

"Babe?" he said, and just his accent made Heffron melt. "You’re telling me your nickname is  _ Babe _ ?" 

 

"Well… Yeah."

 

"Well, if I call you Babe, does that mean I’m one of your friends?" Eugene asked. 

 

The lighting in the restaurant seemed to suddenly dim even more. Babe’s palms were sweating again. 

 

"Well, ‘Gene… I know it’s been only two weeks or so, but I really feel… "

 

Eugene cut him short. "I know. Me too," he whispered, leaning over the table. 

 

Babe instinctively did the same. 

 

Babe shrugged. 

 

“It’s… I can’t explain it, I just… Feel like we already know each other,” he said. “And I know it sound totally cliché or like something that you could read from your horoscope, but…” 

 

Babe looked at his hands. “I can’t help it.”

 

Eugene laughed. “I know, Edward. I feel it too.” 

 

Babe was maybe doomed, but for now, he relished the feeling looking right at Eugene’s dark eyes made him feel inside. He suddenly wanted to grab Eugene’s face and kiss him, right then and there in the restaurant. Instead, he cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair. Just then the waitress came by to get their empty plates. 

 

"Shall I bring the dessert menu?" she asked. 

 

"Yes, please," said Babe at the same time Eugene said "No, thank you."

 

Babe gasped. "But you haven’t even tried their half baked chocolate cake!" he protested. 

 

Eugene laughed. "I guess I have to try it, then."

 

Babe beamed with happiness. 

 

"You will not regret this!" he said with such joy that Eugene couldn't help but to look at him with soft and kind eyes. 

 

Babe snorted, suddenly remembering the first time he tried the cake.  "One time, Bill and I, we were… Uh… Half drunk, and…"

 

By the time the waitress came with their deserts, Heffron was telling yet another story about how he and Billhad completely misread a situation, when Eugene laughed so hard mid-bite that he smeared chocolate everywhere on his lips, and left cheek. 

 

"Oh, shit, oh no, sorry," Babe exclaimed, while instinctively leaning in and wiping it clean with his thumb. 

 

He rubbed a few times while Eugene just looked at him. When Babe cleaned his lips, he brushed oh so softly, making sure that all the chocolate was gone. 

 

Eugene’s eyes were hungry and suddenly a shade darker than usual. He parted his lips, and Babe could feel his breath on his fingers. 

 

Babe shivered. He could feel Eugene’s skin, hot and soft under the pad of his fingers. He lingered a few seconds after all the chocolate was gone. 

 

Then, in a bold move, he sucked on his own thumb, slowly, without ever breaking eye contact with Eugene. It tasted like chocolate, and Eugene couldn’t help but to gasp softly as Babe popped the finger from his mouth. 

 

"There," Heffron whispered. "All clean." 

 

"Thank you," answered Eugene, heart beating fast under his shirt. 

 

Eugene’s pager then beeped very loudly from his pocket, making the two men jump. 

 

Eugene fumbled around and looked at his pager, frowning. "It’s a 911 emergency… I have to go…" 

 

He looked up at Babe, eyes pleading and full of worry, expecting a disappointed look, but Babe was already getting up and motioning to the waitress to bring him the bill. He handed Eugene his jacket and put on his own. 

 

"I’ll walk you out. Maybe we’ll see each other at the scene?" he said, while handing a few bills to the waitress and refusing the change. 

 

"Heffron. Accident scenes are not a romantic spot," dead-panned Eugene, as they stepped into the street. It was darker than before, but Babe managed to spot a taxi lane and wave one over. 

 

"So was  _ this _ romantic, then?" he asked, while Eugene was getting inside the taxi. 

 

The other man paused, then smiled at Babe. He felt his cheeks burn up again. 

 

"Yes, very," Eugene answered softly. "I had a lovely time. I’m so sorry I have to go-"

 

Babe pushed him lightly inside the cab. "Don’t be sorry, you’re going to save lives! Go, now!"

 

Eugene resisted the push easily and turn over to look at Babe right in the eyes. "Thank you for understanding. It means a lot to me."

 

Then, without hesitation, he kissed Babe on the right cheek, and finally sat down into the taxi, closing the door behind him. 

 

Babe watched as the cab drove fast into the night towards the hospital. He delicately put a hand on his right cheek, right where Eugene’s lips burned him. 

 

When his phone rang, he knew it was Bill even before getting his device from his pocket. 

 

"Hey, Bill, where to?" 

 

_ "University Avenue. There was an explosion. If you go now, you could make front page! That would be pretty great, but you gotta move your ass!" _

 

Babe hung up and waved another taxi. He knew Bill was mistaken. Making front page would be great, indeed, but nothing could beat the amazing feeling of Eugene’s lips on his skin, on a cool, clear summer’s night. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Babe."

 

Bill’s voice was distant as Heffron concentrated on his cellphone. Eugene just sent him a text, and he was eager to see what it was. 

 

"Heffron. Babe?" Bill’s voice faded away as Heffron read the text and blushed. 

 

"Edward Heffron, you listen to me right now!"

 

Heffron jumped as Bill barked into his ear. 

 

"Ow! Bill, what the hell!?" Heffron protested, massaging his ear. 

 

He was pretty sure he was now deaf, thanks to that. 

 

Bill smirked and sat back down on the couch in front of him. “Just wanted to talk, that’s all! Jeez…”  

 

Bill crossed his ankles and smirked some more. Babe waited. 

 

Bill just got back from work. All he had time to do was open a beer and join him in front of the TV. 

 

Babe was watching a  _ F.R.I.E.N.D.S _ rerun, the one with the football game at Thanksgiving, one of his favorites. Just as Monica was jumping on Chandler to get the ball, Bill cleared his throat and continued. 

 

"I just wanted to know who you were texting all the time..." Bill asked, sipping his beer. 

 

Babe’s blush was a shade darker than moments before when he answered. 

 

"N-No... one…" he stuttered, and Bill snorted. 

 

"Yeah, sure," he said, rolling his eyes. "C’mon, it’s been a few weeks that you’ve been glued to your phone. Ever since that hit and run story…"’

 

Babe looked outside to see the leaves on the trees were slowly falling down. September this year was cold, but still a little bit sunny. 

 

Babe, since the restaurant, had texted non-stop with Eugene. They talked on the phone constantly. Eugene had not been able to change his shifts, so he was stuck with his nights occupied, elbow deep into someone’s guts. 

 

Babe figured out his schedule, and knew when to write to him so that he would get a response, or when to call him between his consultations. 

 

Babe could talk about anything with Eugene. He often felt that he was the one doing a lot of the talking, but he was never afraid that he was a burden on Eugene’s shoulders. The other man listened to him, really listened, and offered good advice when needed. 

 

Babe had learnt pretty early that Eugene wasn’t the most talkative, with his secretive nature and all, but Babe just found that really endearing for some reason. 

 

He wanted Eugene to talk to him, tell him stories about him, and after a few calls, he knew he was slowly getting past all the walls Eugene had put up during the years. 

 

He was really glad Eugene let them down, because the man was so fascinating. Where Babe was a short temper and high emotions, Eugene was calm and rational. 

 

Babe loved the stories about the hospital, and he never missed a chance to cheer Eugene up when an operation didn’t go as planned. He even got to squeeze a few coffee dates here and then at the hospital, or in a café near the building. 

 

Talking with Eugene was refreshing. They were, of course, exchanging funny cat pictures, but their phone conversations or their little meet ups were always a very big part of Babe’s day.

 

Sadly, they weren’t really able to go on a more official date, too bogged down by their respective schedules.

 

“I wish I could see you more,” Eugene had said to Babe on one of their dates, and a smile spread to Babe’s face. “I feel like I can tell you anything.”

 

“Gene, you are so cliché,” Babe had teased, still smiling. 

 

Eugene scoffed and Babe couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“But, yeah, me too. Soon, I’ll take you on a date again, if you would like,” Babe suggested, surprised at his own bravery. 

 

There was a silence at the other end of the phone. Babe was sweating. 

 

“I never did try that desert at the restaurant,” Eugene said, finally.

 

They planned a few times to go out, but every time something came up to make them cancel. Babe was still happy to have Eugene in his life. 

 

He finally felt like they had a real connection, and that this relationship with Eugene, although intense, was making him ridiculously happy. For now, it was all that mattered. 

 

Bill raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat, prompting Babe back to reality. 

 

"There, that look. You’ve been wearing it since you went and almost got killed at the hospital!" 

 

Bill leaned in and put his beer back on the small coffee table. 

 

"What’s his name?" he asked, a wolfish grin on his face. 

 

Babe sighed. "Uh… Eugene..." 

 

He could never hide anything from Bill. 

 

_ “Eugene _ , huh? And what does he do?"

 

Babe hesitated. "He’s… a doctor?" 

 

Bill shouted in glee. 

 

"Well, shit! I’ll be damned!" he exclaimed, patting Babe on the back.

 

Babe tried to concentrate on Rachel and Phoebe, to pretend Bill’s reaction didn’t affect him, but the smile on his face betrayed him. 

 

“Oh shit," Bill squinted at at Babe’s face. “You really like him, do you?"

 

Babe turned to look at him. Bill’s expression was hard. 

 

"Yes… Why? Is that a problem?" he asked, suddenly worried. 

 

"Well, last boy you dated…  _ Dave…" _ Bill spat the name like it was poison. “I had to endure a  _ Grey’s Anatomy _ marathon, and now, because of you, I know what’s a  _ McDreamy _ ." 

 

Babe twisted his hands, dropping his phone on his knees. " But--" 

 

He wanted to say that this was different, that he felt different when he was with Eugene. That the serious, calm and collected man made him lose his mind in the best way possible…

 

“I just don’t want your heart to be broken again, that’s all," said Bill, taking another swing of his beer. “I like my friends happy," Bill added grumpily. 

 

Babe smiled. "Don’t worry, it’s not like Dave at all. Eugene is…" 

 

He thought about it, really thought about what Eugene was for him, and the only word he could come up with was  _ fate _ , but that sounded way too corny, even to him. 

 

Instead, he took a deep breath and shook his head. "We’re taking things slow. We haven’t even kissed yet." 

 

Bill snorted. "Yeah, sure."

 

"No, we haven’t!" protested Babe. "Believe me, I really want to..."

 

They watched to the rest of the episode in companionable silence. When Monica and Ross finally were the only two fighting over the ball on-screen, Babe leaned in and punched Bill on the shoulder. 

 

"Thanks, buddy. I’m sure you would like him." 

 

Bill sighed as he finished his beer. "Maybe he could help me with my bladder. I’ve been pissin’ needles since Monday…" 

* * *

 

The next time Eugene and Babe see each other was when two men die horribly. 

  
  


The building that exploded was, thankfully, empty. It was, in fact, an old factory, that had closed a few years back. 

 

Babe had received a call from Bill warning him that there were an explosion near the old industrial section of town.

 

He also had texted him the information about their contact in the police force. Apparently, Bill had saved the ass of one the officers a couple of years back when he was a political journalist, and he was still paying his debt. 

 

Bill told Babe that he could easily hassle information out of this poor guy. Babe felt bad for him, but he was glad he didn’t need to go to the press release to have all the information. The people needed to know what happened, and Babe wanted his now usual front page. 

 

Immediately, Babe had taken his car and drove the fastest he could towards the adress Bill had texted him. After a while, though, he realized all he needed to do was follow the ambulances and the pillar of smoke on the horizon. 

 

When he arrived, Babe felt his stomach squirm. He didn’t like this at all. It was way too calm for an explosion scene. The building was collapsed on itself, slab of concrete debris littered the area. 

 

Babe looked around. Everything seemed to have a gray filter, the air thick with concrete dust and smoke. The people were trying to see what was happening, the police officers were guarding the perimeter. Everyone was covered with heavy grey dust. 

 

The factory was silent. Usually, people were loud and there were orders barked all around to get some men out of the building. 

 

Silence meant that it was already too late. 

 

It didn’t take long for Babe to find Winters and Nixon. When he approached, he could see the Captain whispered something in Nixon’s ear.

 

Nixon nodded, visibly shaken, and walked away from the scene. Winters’ hand lingered just long enough on Nixon’s arm to make him turn around one last time to exchange a meaningful glance with his partner. Then, he was gone into the crowd. 

 

"Captain Winters?" asked Babe. 

 

He had his pen and notebook ready. "What happened? Was it a gas leak?" 

 

Babe lowered his voice. "Did… Was there somebody inside the building?"

 

Winters turned around, and Babe couldn’t help but notice how pale his face was. 

 

"Hi, Heffron," he answered. "There were…" 

Winters looked over his shoulder where the building was still smoking. He took in a sharp breath, trying to recompose himself. 

 

All around them, the paramedics were starting to pack up their things. Babe could see one gurney coming their way. A dark shape was laying on it. 

 

Winters shook his head.

 

"I’m sorry, Heffron," he apologized. "You’ll have to wait for the official press release."

 

Babe nodded, and took a few step back. 

 

Winters stalked towards the ambulance, waving at a paramedic.

 

Babe looked around, trying to find a tall, blonde man with a mustache. At least, that’s what the description Bill had sent him earlier said. Without Winters’ statement, he would need the help of Bill’s informant. 

  
  


"You Heffron?" asked a deep voice behind Babe. 

 

Heffron turned around and almost started to cry. 

 

Tall was a weak adjective. The man was  _ immense _ . 

 

Babe couldn’t wait to get back at Bill for his poor descriptive skills. Babe had to look up to see his face. He actually felt his neck pop when he tried to look at the man in the eyes. 

 

The stranger gave him an icy blue look, and it took Babe a few seconds to realize the man was in a police uniform, since Babe could not see his whole body without taking a few steps back. 

 

"Uh…" Babe stuttered. "Yes, I’m… I’m Heffron." 

 

He gulped, extending his hand so the stranger could shake it. "And you must be Bill’s contact…"

 

"Randleman," the man answered, shaking Babe’s hand firmly twice. 

 

He could have easily crushed Babe’s hand with only two fingers. 

 

"Let’s get this over with, I don’t have much time," Randleman whispered, looking around. "Here how’s it going to happen." 

 

He pointed discreetly towards the parking lot. 

 

"You will walk to your car, and I’ll walk to mine. You will pretend to be doing something, while I’ll be pretending to do something else. We have three minutes." 

 

Randleman then walked casually towards his car, leaving Babe to blink at his back before he headed towards the parking lot. 

 

Babe pretended to check his tires, while Randleman fiddled with his radio. 

 

"We lost two men," Randleman finally said. "Two good officers." 

 

Babe’s mouth fell open. 

 

"What? How? Why were they in the building?" he asked, alarmed, barely remembering to  check if his tires were still there.

 

Yep, still there. 

 

Randleman’s eyes became suddenly very sharp, and he gave his car a hard look. 

 

"They received a 911 call. Someone said there were people in danger. Turns out, it was a fake call," he growled.

 

Babe’s heart was pounding. His blood is was pumping through his veins in an unpleasant manner, and he felt like bugs were crawling on his skin. 

 

"I’m so sorry… How could… How could somebody do that?" he said. 

 

Just then, the ambulance doors opened. Babe turned his head towards the gurney that was currently being loaded inside the vehicle. The black shape Babe had seen a few moments back was actually a body in a black, zipped bag. Babe felt like he was going to be sick.

 

"We don’t know yet," answered Randleman, looking at the building. "But I want you to write in your article, that if anyone has any clue on why somebody would do that, they  _ need _ to come forward," he stressed, eyes focused and intense on his radio. 

 

"Now, you never heard anything from me, understood?"  

 

Babe nodded. "Of course," he assured. "Understood.Thank you so much."

 

The second gurney appeared, and the man that was pushing it was unmistakably Eugene. 

 

Heffron’s heart leapt into his chest. He excused himself to Randleman, and walked towards Eugene. 

 

They were separated by the security gate and the multiple officers standing guard, but Babe still managed to catch the attention of Eugene by waving. 

 

"Eugene!" he said, and the look Eugene gave him sends shivers down his spine, and not good shivers. 

 

Eugene’s eyes are unfocused, worried. He was as pale as Winters, and his lips were trembling. When he saw Heffron, he waved back, and left the gurney to another medic.  

 

Heffron wanted to jump above the security tape and run to Eugene, hug him, tell him everything was going to be fine… 

 

When Eugene got close to the tape, he stopped. 

 

“Edward, hi," he greeted him, and his voice was small and choked. 

 

“Gene, what happened? Are you okay?" Babe asked hurriedly. 

 

He couldn’t reach Eugene, not from where he is, and it pained him physically. 

 

"I’m… I’m fine… I was late," Eugene looked back at the gurney that was now getting settled inside the ambulance. “We were too late.”

 

"Eugene…" weakly protested Heffron. "No one could’ve been there fast enough…" 

 

Eugene didn’t seem to hear him.

 

"Officer Muck and Penkala were good officers," said Eugene, his mind clearly elsewhere.

"But… We were too late.”

 

"Fuck this." Babe ducked under the security tape and hurried towards Eugene. 

 

He enveloped the other man in his arms and held him close. Eugene had looked so lost and guilty that Heffron couldn’t have taken it any longer. 

 

This was the first time in weeks that they were touching. Really touching. Of course, there had been some few brushes of hands here and there, and a few shoulder squeezes, but nothing like that. 

 

Babe could feel Eugene’s body against him, the heat, overwhelming him really fast. He buried his face into the crook of Eugene’s neck, and he felt the other man do the same. 

 

Babe could feel Eugene’s arm rest just above his waist, clinging. He had a lean body, smaller than Babe, but a bit more built. They were pressed so tightly, that Babe could feel Eugene’s heartbeat through his uniform. 

 

“Eugene, listen to me. You did the best you could," Babe said with conviction. "Nobody could’ve saved them. I know it’s horrible… " 

He thought about those poor two men, gone way too fast, and shivered.

 

“But it is  _ not _ your fault," Babe stressed again. 

 

He dug his fingers between the doctor’s shoulder blades and held him a while longer. Babe felt Roe nod against his shoulder, and Babe took in, the sweat, the dust, the faint hint of smoke. He didn’t dare put his fingers in Roe’s hair, although his hands ached to reach and just do it. 

 

Babe finally let go, and when he looked at Eugene, he seemed a little bit more focused, more grounded. 

 

"Meet me at home after your shift, okay? I’ll text you the address," said Babe without thinking. "We’ll be able to talk more." 

 

Eugene nodded silently, looking directly at Babe, lost in thoughts. 

 

"Edward… Thank you," said Eugene. 

 

Heffron smiled as he walked back behind the gate. 

 

“I told you to call me Babe,” he answered, blushing slightly. 

 

Eugene smiled, a small, weak smile, but Heffron counted that as a personal victory. 

 

"Sure, Edward," the medic answered as he made his way back to the ambulance. 

 

Babe looked up as the ambulance drove away. The smoke was starting  to clear up as the crowd began to scatter. Babe took a deep breath, and came back behind the gates. He jogged lightly to his car, eager to get home. 

  
  


The whole time he was writing his article, Babe couldn’t help but to check his phone every two seconds. He was feeling restless, hoping that Eugene was feeling better. 

 

He had texted his address to Eugene, but hadn’t received an answer. He figured that the Eugene was in surgery and couldn't get his to his phone. 

 

Babe sent his article to Bill, who sent him a few minutes after an edited version. Babe changed a few words here and there, but he was quickly lost in thoughts and was paying little to none attention to what he was doing.

 

Who could have done such a thing? And why those men in particular? 

 

Suddenly hit with an inspiration, Babe browsed through his last articles, and was surprised he covered an exploding building just a few weeks back. 

 

Were the two incidents linked? 

 

He had to check with Randleman, or even Luz to see if a 911 call was made just before the building exploded. 

 

Babe felt his heart race. Was he onto something? The detectives never did found out who tried to murder in cold blood Speirs… 

 

What if it was the same person? Or group, like an organized crime gang? 

 

Babe hesitated. Maybe he was just reading into this too much. Bill always teased him about the easy way Babe got excited about something.

 

He went back to editing his article, trying to distract himself.

 

When he sent the final version, a few raindrops began to fall from the dark sky. 

 

By the time Babe showered and put on some soft pajama pants and a t-shirt, the late September rain was falling down heavily on the city. The thunder was loud and made Babe jump quite a few times. 

 

A little bit after midnight, completely exhausted, he decided to go to sleep. Yawning, Babe got up and walked towards his bedroom slowly. 

 

Just then, Babe heard a knock on the door. 

 

He stopped dead in his tracks. He knew it couldn’t be Bill. The smug bastard had a hot date tonight and wasn’t getting back at all. This could only mean that the person knocking on the door was either Eugene, or a serial killer. Statistically speaking, he had more chances that it would actually be Eugene standing outside his apartment.  

 

Blinking back to reality, Babe hurried to open the door. 

 

There he was, Eugene, still wearing his old scrubs and drenched by rain, looking pale and sleepy under the harsh bright lights of the corridor. 

 

"I could not sleep, so I… Decided to come…" Eugene said in the face of Babe’s silence.

 

"I hope it’s okay…" he added, brows furrowing. “It’s very late, I’m sorry.”

 

Babe snapped back into reality. "Of course, it’s fine! Come on in."

 

He motioned to the door and let Eugene inside first. 

 

Babe couldn't believe it. Eugene Roe, in his messy apartment. Fingers in his hair, as usual, observing quietly everything surrounding him. Everything seemed… Normal. Like Eugene actually belonged here. 

 

"Do you want something to drink?" Babe asked Eugene, remembering his good manners. 

 

"Sure. Something warm would be nice." Eugene answered. 

 

While Eugene sat down in his living room, Babe made his way to the kitchen to start some coffee. 

 

"You have a nice place," commented Eugene from the living room. 

 

Babe snorted. 

 

"It’s okay," he said. "I can’t wait to have my own place, though," he added, as an afterthought. 

 

His eyes became unfocused as he put some water into the kettle. "I would put plants everywhere, and--"   
  


"--And there would be big windows so you can see the clouds while you’re writing." Eugene finished. "I know, Edward, you told me that already." 

 

Babe’s face heated up. He could hear Eugene’s smile in his light teasing. Babe walked back into the living room, grinning. 

 

"I’m glad you listen to my constant flow of great ideas. Somebody ought to take notes," he teased back. 

 

Eugene gave him a weak laugh, and it’s only then that Babe realized the circles under Eugene’s eyes were much darker than he remembered them being. 

 

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked. "Eugene, were you working double shifts again?"

 

Eugene sighed. "You sound just like Renée,  _ c’est pas possible. _ " 

 

"’Gene…" 

 

"Oka. Yes, I’ve been taking double shifts," he admitted, lowering his head. 

 

Babe looked at the time. It was almost 1:30 am. If Eugene was really taking double shifts, he would have been in surgery by this hour. 

 

"Then what… Why are you here?" Babe asked, curious. 

 

Eugene looked back at him, eyes undecipherable. "I exchanged it with one of my coworkers. I needed a night off, especially after what happened this afternoon…" 

 

"I understand completely, " Babe said. "It must have been a terrible afternoon."

 

The kettle whistled. 

 

"What about a chamomile tea, instead of coffee?" asked Babe. “Bill is such a grandma, he must have that somewhere…" 

 

He made his way back to the kitchen, and searched through the cabinets. 

 

"I also wanted to see you," Eugene added, and his voice was a bit more serious. 

 

Babe stopped looking for the tea, heart beating fast. “I wanted to thank you again for this afternoon.  You really helped me get through it more easily.”

 

"What?" Babe heard himself ask. 

 

Babe walked back into the living room, where Eugene was standing up again, smiling shyly.

 

"I said I wanted to see you to thank you," he repeated. "You offered, and… I was also really curious to see your place," Eugene shrugged. 

 

Babe laughed. 

 

"I’m glad you decided to come," he said sincerely, and Eugene beamed at him. 

 

It was really fascinating, to see Eugene let his guard down with him. Babe still couldn’t get used to it. 

 

At the hospital, Eugene was always serious and focused. Here, at this very moment, the moonlight caressing his silhouette, smiling at Babe, eyes sparkling, Babe couldn't help but to feel total joy. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

 

Well, he did really wanted to kiss Eugene, right there and then, because… Those lips? And those arms?

 

_ Control yourself for Christ’s sake, _ thought Babe, walking back into the kitchen fast before his face betrayed  him. 

 

After a few minutes, he found the chamomile tea, and brought a cup to Eugene. 

 

Sitting back into the sofa, knees brushing against each other, Babe and Eugene exchanged another smile.

 

"You know, when you bumped into me at the grocery store…" said Eugene, not breaking eye contact, "I thought…" 

 

Eugene shook his head, just as if he was deciding to not finish his sentence. 

 

"Never mind," he said. "I just wanted to say that I’m really glad you asked for my help."

 

Babe took a sip of his tea, and set the mug down on the small coffee table in front of the sofa. "I’m super glad I did too." 

 

They were quiet for a moment, enjoying the comfortable silence. Babe couldn’t help but to look at their touching knees and calves, enjoying the proximity.

 

He could imagine himself, removing Eugene’s pants, slowly unzipping his fly and pushing back the fabric. Revealing pale skin that demanded to be kissed. To be lightly bruised under his teeth… 

 

Babe blinked and cough a bit to hide his embarrassment. Eugene didn’t seem to notice a thing. The doctor finished his tea, and settled his mug beside Babe’s. 

 

"I’m… Actually really glad we met, because… Well, apart from the people at the hospital, and maybe Renée, I don’t… Know a lot of people here," said Eugene hesitantly. 

 

Babe could feel his uneasiness, and guessed that Eugene must have been really lonely. Moving to a new city was always be really hard. 

 

"Hey, ‘Gene… It’s fine, you know. And if you ever want to talk about difficult cases like what happened this afternoon, I’m always here," Babe said.

 

He wanted to touch Eugene, to reassure him that he wasn’t alone. He had him, at least. 

 

Eugene lowered his head. 

 

"Sometimes I don’t know if I made a mistake coming here," Eugene muttered. "Hell, Edward, it’s been half a year, and you’re the first person I really talk to."

 

Babe’s heart broke a little, seeing him all defeated. 

 

“Hey, it’s alright," he reassured Eugene, pressing finally a courageous hand on his thigh. 

 

“You have suffered my incessant talking for the past few weeks, I think it’s fair to say that we’re good friends,” he said.

 

He squeezed Eugene thigh, and got up to wash their mugs. "And for good measure, I’ll introduce you to my other friends, so you’ll be suffering them too!" 

 

Eugene followed him into the kitchen. 

 

Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden, you know," he said, suddenly uneasy. 

 

Babe put the mugs into the sink, and waved Eugene’s insecurities away. 

 

"Never. You’re a delight to have around, you know that?" he added, and turned around just to realize that Eugene was now crowding him back onto the counter. 

 

"I am…?" he asked, and Babe gulped. 

 

Into the pale light of the kitchen, Eugene’s hair seemed almost blue, and his eyes were piercing. "I’m a delightful…  _ friend _ ?" 

 

"You… Yep, you are," said Babe, heart pumping fast. "At least, that’s what my mom would say." 

 

A distant part of him realised he was babbling  to get rid of the tension. 

 

Eugene’s hands are almost touching his hips. Babe could feel their heat through his sweatpants. He could also count every freckle on Eugene’s nose. 

 

"She sounds wonderful," whispered Eugene.

 

Babe could his breath on his lips. He shivered.

 

Just as Eugene closed his eyes and leaned in, the front door crashed open. 

 

" _ Honey, I’m homeeeee! _ " exclaimed a drunk Bill Guarnere. 

 

The spell was broken. Eugene stepped back as Babe jumped from all the noise. They hurried into the living room to witness a drunk Harry Welsh, supporting an even drunker Bill. Behind them, the door practically hung off its hinges.

 

“What’s up Babe?” asked Harry casually, even though his coat was on backwards with its label was sticking out. “Sorry we’re home so early. We were supposed to double date, but we were stood up." 

 

Harry pushed Bill onto the couch. Bill grunted as the sofa’s cushions flattened under him. Harry clapped his hands on Babe’s torso. 

 

“We’ve been drinking since five," Harry added, whispering into Babe’s hear. 

 

Babe nodded highly amused, and gently pushed Harry back. He could smell the whiskey from his breath.

 

Harry then took a few, unsure steps towards the kitchen, but stopped and looked at Eugene. 

 

“Are we interrupting something?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

Babe opened his mouth to answer, but Harry raised a hand to make him stop. 

 

“Also, can somebody call me a cab, ‘cause I can’t find my keys," Harry added, patting his pockets. 

 

Babe approached him with the firm intention of helping him finding his keys, and getting them as far away as possible from him. Harry’s eyes were very unfocused.

 

“Your keys… Your-- They’re in the fish pond,” laughed Bill from the couch, and Harry gasped, horrified. 

 

“You threw  _ my _ keys inside the fish pond?” Harry exclaimed, and Babe couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“Harry. It’s fine. We'll get them in the morning. You can crash on the couch,” said Babe. 

 

Eugene shifted beside him, and Babe wanted to smack himself for forgetting his manners. 

 

“Oh, almost forgot! Eugene, this is Harry Welsh, editor in chief of the newspaper we work for,” he said, pointing the small blonde Irish man. 

 

Harry bowed down, and waved at an imaginary crowd, smiling. His gap in his front tooth made him look ten years younger. 

 

“And this sorry mess,” Babe added, pointing Bill, who was already half asleep. "Is my oldest friend, Bill Guarnere." 

 

Babe looked back at Eugene, who seemed amused. 

 

"Harry, Bill, meet my friend Eugene," continued Babe. 

 

"Oh!  _ Eugene _ ?" said Bill, now fully awake. 

 

He slowly pushed himself up on his elbows. 

 

“The one that you like!” Bill added, grinning like a madman with his accent thicker than usual. 

 

Eugene actually blushed at that remark, but not as hard as Babe did. 

 

"Okay, big guy, time to sleep. You’re talking nonsense," said Babe, before his friend could put him in an even more awkward position. 

 

Babe motioned Eugene to help him, and together, they raised Bill back to his feet, and guided him towards his bedroom. 

 

"I’m telling ya, Harry," Bill slurred at his drinking companion behind his shoulder. "He can’t stop talking about that guy. It’s even a little embarrassing, sometimes," he added, snorting.

 

When he finally slumped back onto his bed, Babe took his shoes off, and closed the lights. 

 

"Okay, go to sleep, now," Babe instructed.

 

Harry waved him goodbye from the bedroom door, and went back into the living room. Bill actually managed to wave back, but soon his arm fell down on the bed, and a light snore escaped his lips. 

 

“Harry, I’ll set you up on the couch,” said Babe, while Eugene walked back into the living room. 

 

"Nope! I called a taxi while you were helping Bill," answered Harry triumphantly, brandishing his phone. "You two can finish your date, or whatever this is. I just wanted to make sure Bill got home in one piece."

 

By the time he could process what happened, Harry had shook Eugene’s hand, smacked a kiss on Babe’s cheek (he had to practically jump to do so, since Babe was way taller than him) and hopped out of the door.  

 

"Well…" said Babe in the silence that ensued this puzzling exit. "I… Uh… That was Bill and Harry..."

 

Eugene laughed, scratching his head. "Hell of a night." 

 

Babe nodded, knowing full well those two had worse nights. 

 

Eugene was still standing in the middle of the living room. 

 

“That was an interesting encounter," Eugene said, smiling slightly. "If your friends are all like that, you can’t really get bored.”

 

Babe nodded, and sat on the couch. He looked at the time, and sighed. Now that Eugene was here, he really didn’t want to go to sleep. 

 

“Do you want to watch something? A movie?" he asked shyly. "I know it’s late, but I don’t have to be anywhere tomorrow, so…" 

 

He didn’t want Eugene to go away, not yet. Eugene nodded, and sat down on the couch. 

 

"Me neither. I took tomorrow off." 

 

Babe grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, making sure the volume wasn’t too high. He could still hear Bill’s snores through the door. 

 

“Want to watch some Netflix? I just began  _ Stranger Things _ because of you, and--" he stopped and stared at the television.

 

"...an explosion that destroyed the whole building," Captain Winters was saying at the crowd of reporters in front of him. 

 

It was a replay of the news earlier that night, of the press release of the incident earlier that day.

 

Captain Winters stood at podium Detective Luz and Toye were at his right, and, at his left, slouched in his chair, Lewis Nixon. 

 

They were all in official uniform, and the flashes of the cameras were ruthless to show how tired they all looked. 

 

Just beside Nixon, Babe spotted an important looking man, and Eugene mentioned that it was his boss from the hospital. 

 

"In the aftermath, officers Penkala and Muck were killed instantly in the explosion," continued Winters, and Babe could feel Eugene shrink just beside him. 

 

Without any other thought, Babe put a reassuring hand on his thigh. 

 

“This wasn’t a random explosion. The man were lured inside the building by a fake 911 call," said Winters, before pausing for a brief instant. 

 

Babe saw the Captain’s hands form two fists, then Winters placed his shaking hands flat on the table. 

 

"We are very sorry to say that the two men couldn’t be saved," Winters said. "We’ll answer some questions, but the investigation is still under way. If anybody knows anything, please come forward."

 

The chaos that ensued had Babe’s head spinning. 

 

"What about that other explosion a few weeks ago? Was it related?" asked somebody in the crowd. 

 

Winters looked at Nixon. 

 

Nixon shrugged. "At this point, we’re not excluding any theories." 

 

"What about the call? What did it say?" 

 

Eugene was not listening to the news. He knew the story by heart. Two people died because they arrived too late. He knew that thinking this wasn’t logical, but he couldn’t help it. 

 

"Does he mean…" began Eugene, but then stopped. 

 

Babe jumped off the couch and bolted to his bedroom.jumped towards his bedroom. 

 

"Edward?" asked Eugene after him, frowning. 

 

"Look, it’s the article from a few weeks ago, when we went to the restaurant," said Babe as here turned, his laptop in hand. 

 

He put it into Eugene’s hands, and began to pace. 

 

Eugene nodded slowly, still unsure. " But… What does it have to do with this explosion?"

 

"Well, the explosions were in the same neighbourhood, " explained Babe. "It was similar buildings and the police received a 911 call just before. The call was classified, of course, but still."

 

"I don’t know, Edward, that’s…" 

 

Babe stopped pacing and shrugged. 

 

"I’m just saying, maybe it  _ was _ the same person. Maybe they wanted to kill police officers," suggested Babe, sitting down again. 

 

His knee brushed with Eugene’s, and suddenly, the last thing he wanted to do was to solve mysteries. 

 

"It could be," admitted Eugene. "Although you’ll need way more proof if you want to suggest that to Captain Winters," he added, poking Babe slightly in the ribs. 

 

Babe sighed. "Still want to watch something?"

 

Eugene looked at the time on the TV. "It’s already so l late. I should go and try to get some sleep…" he said, and Babe could hear the regret in his voice. 

 

"Or…" Babe blurted out, without even knowing where his sentence was going. 

 

He just really didn’t want Eugene to go. 

 

"Or…?"

 

"Or, you could stay and we could go eat some breakfast tomorrow morning?" he suggested, hopeful. 

 

Eugene took the remote and turned off the TV. He smiled at Babe. 

 

"I would really like that," he answered, and Babe could feel his heart do a backflip in his ribcage. 

 

Eugene frowned, suddenly realizing something. "I didn’t bring any clothes… I usually sleep in my boxers and a t-shirt…"

 

"I’ll… I’ll set you up on the couch… You can borrow some of my clothes if you would like, " Babe said, blushing hard and looking away. 

 

Eugene nodded. 

 

"That would be great.Thanks" he softly answered.

 

Babe got up to get to the linen closet, and Eugene pressing lightly his hand on the small of Babe’s back as he walked past him.

 

Babe tried to not feel the burning skin through his shirt as he got the extra cushions and blankets from the closet. 

 

Eugene was close behind him and offered to make the bed on the couch. 

 

Babe nodded, a little disappointed that Eugene wouldn’t sleep in his bed, but after all, if they wanted to take things slow… 

 

Babe then went into his room and tried to find a loose shirt. He managed to find something respectable that didn’t have any holes in it. He finally settled for his  _ SAVE FERRIS  _ shirt, which was one of his favorite. 

 

When he came back into his living room, Eugene was sitting on the couch, still in his dark blue scrubs, and was waiting for him. 

 

"Thanks for the shirt," he said, and before Babe could do anything, he grabbed the collar of his shirt and removed it in one, fluid motion. 

 

Babe’s breath was caught immediately in his throat. Eugene was beautiful. His torso was lean and built, and Babe particularly appreciated the dark happy trail that disappeared into Eugene’s pants. 

 

He couldn’t help but picture himself kissing every part of the other man’s body, licking around his nipples, biting lightly at his V line, leaving pink bruises that only Eugene could see…

 

Babe blinked, trying to regain control of his thoughts.

 

He handed the t-shirt to Eugene and watched as he put it on. Eugene seemed completely oblivious to the internal turmoil Babe was dealing with. 

 

It became even worse when Eugene also removed his pants. He folded his scrubs into a neat pile, and turned to Babe. 

 

He had great calves. 

 

_ Shit, Babe, get a grip. _

 

Babe was blushing too hard and couldn’t make himself look at Eugene’s boxers. He tried to focus on his face. 

 

All he could do without turning into a steaming pile of desire, was to appreciate how cute and amazing Eugene looked, hair all messy while wearing Babe’s t-shirt. 

 

"Thank you for having me here," whispered Eugene, looking right at Babe, smiling. "My apartment is quite empty, except for Bullet…" 

 

Babe could only nod in silence, his face still a nice shade of red. 

 

"It’s nice to know I can count on someone when I can’t sleep," Eugene added as an afterthought, smiling. "I’ll keep that in mind next time I have insomnia."

 

"That’s really no problem," gulped Babe, not entirely recovered from the impromptu undressing.

 

“Goodnight Eugene,” he added, and before he could run back into his room to cool off, Eugene grabbed his arm, and pulled him close to him.    
  


“Goodnight Edward," he whispered, giving him a slow kiss on the cheek. 

 

Babe felt like he was burning from the inside. It took him at least an hour to fall asleep. His bed felt strange to him. Knowing that Eugene was sleeping a few meters away from him, chest rising and falling with each breath he took, full lips slightly parted… 

 

For the first time in a while, he slept only in boxers, and every time he heard Eugene move in his sleep, he wished he was back on the couch with him, or in his arms in his bed. He ached to touch, to  _ feel _ , and when he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of nothing but hot skin and shared breath.

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Luz spun on his chair, bored out of his mind. The explosion cases were weeks behind them, and the horrible end of November temperature had them locked up inside the station.

 

He looked over his files one more time, trying to find some clue as of what could have taken the life of their companions. Sighing, he looked at the silly picture of Muck and Penkala on his desk. He swore he would find who killed his friends, but a few false leads later, he couldn’t think of a new theory to save his life.

 

Luz looked over at the back of Toye’s neck. Since his partner was sitting at the office just in front of him, it was the easiest place to look at. Luz’s thoughts wandered a bit. His gaze fell down on Toye’s shoulders… Luz could smell his detergent from here, a nice mix of citrus and mint.

 

"What about the call, what did it say again?" he asked, breaking the relative silence in the precinct.

 

Toye’s voice was rougher than usual. He had stopped talking around the fifth question Luz had about the case in the last hour. Usually, he would humor Luz, but today he seemed particularly tense.

 

"It said to come to the building, because there was a fire," Toye recited.

 

Luz hummed, and spun his chair once more. "And the other explosion we investigated, back in September?"

 

"Same explosives, same sort of building... Look, Luz, I really don’t have time for this," Toye answered. "I have other cases that need to be closed for today."

 

"Sure, alright," Luz said, throwing his arms in the air. "I just don’t want us to give up that easily…"

 

Toye turned around completely, facing Luz. He froze under the powerful look Toye gave him.

 

"We are not giving up, you understand me?" he said, his voice low.

 

Luz nodded, suddenly serious and grave, and went back to his notes on his desk before saying or doing anything he would regret.

 

Just as Toye turned back to his desk, Captain Winters strode from his office, motioning for the whole team to gather around in the conference room.

 

"Hurry up, it’s urgent," Winters said, walking fast, Nixon on his heels.

 

Toye stood and Luz scrambled to his feet.

 

"What’s going on?" he asked, but Winters was already out of earshot.

 

Toye shrugged and they entered the conference room, Toye walking half a step behind and covering Luz's back as they would on patrol.

 

They sat down, their knees almost touching, and waited for the whole team to get there. Winters was at the front of the room, pacing.

 

"As you know, a few months ago,” Winters said. “Notary Blithe was killed in a fire that claimed his whole building. Oddly enough, he was the only one in the building at the time of the fire.”

 

The men all nodded, and waited for more.

 

"We just received information that the explosive devices that were placed around Mr. Blithe’s building were the same that claimed the life of Muck and Penkala in the explosion a few weeks ago."

 

Luz couldn’t help a surprised noise to come out of his mouth. Around him, the other police officers and detectives were all whispering to each other. Luz looked over at Toye, who raised an eyebrow in return.

 

"So, we’re reopening Blithe’s case?" asked Bull Randleman, from the back of the room.

 

The other officers fell silent again.

 

Winters nodded, and motioned Nixon to come forward. "Nixon will now pass around some pictures of who could be the next victims. We’re now thinking organized crime against authority figures."

 

"But why them specifically?" asked Speirs, who had kept to himself until now. "Why me?"

 

They had all found out a few days after Muck and Penkala’s murder that the car that almost ran Speirs and Lipton over was seen at the various explosions sites a few days before the explosions.

 

It was now more clear than ever that the same person, this mysterious man with a scar on his face, was a prime suspect, and that he had Speirs for target, as well as Muck, Penkala, and it seemed, notary Blithe.

 

Winters sighed in defeat. "We don’t know yet. Could be a drug cartel, could be related to an old case…"

 

Nixon continued to pass around pictures of men and women. Luz looked at his picture, and realized that Toye had a copy of the same picture in his hands.

 

"You will now see that some of you have the same file," said Nixon. "That means that you’re paired up for random surveillance schedule on this person."  

 

The room was again filled with whispers and the noises of chairs dragging on the floor as the men began to search for their partner.

 

Luz nudged at Toye, who just rolled his eyes.

 

"You’re stuck with me again," joked Luz. "I hope this... " he read the name out loud. "...Donald Malarkey."

 

Luz stopped at that, and he forgot his clever joke as he read the file.

 

"His name is really Malarkey?" asked Toye, sounding genuinely curious.

 

Luz laughed weakly. "Yeah. Doesn’t stop him from making at least two times my salary."

 

Winters cleared his throat. Immediately, the room went quiet again. The men were all paired out, waiting for instructions.

 

"Those people have been warned and agreed on being surveilled. We need to be vigilant," he said, brow furrowed. "I’ll set up the schedule on the main board. If you have any questions, come and see me or Nixon. That’s all."

 

The men all nodded and exited the room fast. There was still a lot of work to be done.

 

"I guess we start our first shift tonight, " said Luz, looking at the schedule on the file.

 

Toye groaned.

 

"Let’s hope this Malarkey is a smart guy who does nothing but stay home," he said, while Luz nudged him once more.

 

"Come on, it’ll be fun! Just like old times on patrol!" he exclaimed, trying to cheer up his partner.

 

Toye gave him a look.

 

"You, singing off key to the radio and eating your burritos all the time?" Toye pretended to shiver in horror. "No, thank you."

 

Luz scoffed and put a hand on his heart. "I’ll let you know that I’m a fucking _delight_ , okay?"

 

Toye huffed out a laugh.

 

"Alright, if you say so," Toye said, throwing his arms up.

  


A few days later found Toye praying to anybody that was listening to give him some patience while Luz was headbanging to stupid lyrics and dripping burrito sauce everywhere in the car.

 

Yep. Just like old times.

 

“”Luz, be quiet," Toye said through gritted teeth. "We’re supposed to be watching the guy, not serenading him!"

 

Luz laughed and took a big bite of his burrito. Toye’s eyes widened at the sight of pink lips parting wide to swallow it almost whole. He blinked a few times while Luz was explaining that he was merely enjoying his dinner through music. Toye punched him in the arm, and settled back into his car seat, grumbling.

 

After a few nights of surveillance, Toye knew now a few things for certain.

 

One, this Malarkey guy was a workaholic. He was late at the office, reviewing files and only getting home after everybody had left the building. Then, at his apartment complex, Toye could see through the blinds that the TV was open, but Malarkey was still in his home office, reviewing some other files.

 

"That guy needs to go out, or get laid, or both," said Luz, at the end of their first week of surveillance.

 

The excitement he had felt at the beginning of their new job was now fading, and boredom began settling in Toye’s bones.

 

He was glad for Malarkey, of course, that nothing happened to him. Toye was, after all, the one who’d hoped out loud that Malarkey did nothing but stay home, but his was getting old.

 

Second thing Toye now knew, after a week and a half of late nights, was that George Luz was an incredibly funny guy. When he put his mind to it, and stopped telling stupid jokes, he had made Toye laugh his ass off on more than a few occasions.

 

To be fair, Toye actually already knew that Luz was funny. You didn’t spent a few years in police academy, then another few in patrol, just to not know _anything_ about your partner.

 

Toye knew pretty much everything about Luz, even things that would make Winters blush. He knew by heart the location of Luz’s mole on his back. He knew that he loved horror movies and comedies, and didn’t mind going to the movies alone.

 

Toye also knew, to his own mortification, all the details of Luz’s past conquests. His partner was always really eager to share all the little details of his numerous dates.

 

He knew that without Luz, his life would be damn empty. He truly was his best friend.

 

Toye suddenly had a vivid memory of their first run, up the local hill. Toye had finished quite fast, chest heavy and sweat in his eyes. He had collapsed on the ground, trying to catch his breath, feeling like dying right on the spot.

 

Just as he thought he would live after all, a man fell down just beside him, making Toye jump.

 

"I think I’m gonna pass out," said the other guy, wheezing and coughing.

 

Toye had then turned his head to see who had made such an entrance. The guy was smaller than him, brunet, with soft brown eyes and broad shoulders. Toye couldn't help himself as he detailed the other man’s body, his chest rising and falling, the sweat making his t-shirt stuck to his torso, his tanned arms. Damn, even his calves were nice.

 

They were still lying next to each other, Toye not knowing when he should get up as the rest of the group hadn’t caught up and were still running, and it was actually nice to lie down beside the stranger. Toye gave him a curious look, to which the other man extended his arm.

 

"Luz. George Luz,” he huffed, and when Toye shook his hand, he felt a jolt of electricity going up his arm, as if a big piece of puzzle was finally falling into place.

 

"Joe Toye," he answered.

 

Luz smiled at him, his first smile directed to him. Toye felt a little bit giddy at that, he didn’t know why. Maybe he was the look he was giving Toye, just like he had finally found Toye after a lifetime of looking.

 

Then Luz asked the first of many, many other inane questions. "Joe, do you think there’s a way to know which side of a potato chip is saltier than the other?"

 

Toye had blinked a few times, and when Luz eventually got up, it took him a full extra minute to gather his thoughts and follow the smaller man back to their group.

 

The last thing that Toye now knew for certain was that he would have much preferred continued to spend his nights talking with Luz and joking about saving the guy, without the aspect of having to save Malarkey from certain death.

 

"Two _weeks_ , and this guy has never even gone out on a date, or got a night out…" Luz sighed.

 

"Tomorrow, we’re getting in there, and we’re taking him out at the local bar, okay?" he added, stealing a fry in Toye’s takeout.

 

Toye lazily slapped Luz’s fingers.

 

"That would end well," he commented, eyes still on the same window as the two weeks before.

 

He could probably draw this window with his eyes closed if somebody asked him to.

 

Malarkey was in his office yet again, working with only a small lamp casting shadows on his desk. Toye almost missed the dark silhouette creeping on the porch.

 

"I mean, it’s not like we would make him do stuff he wouldn’t want, it’s just... I think the guy needs to cool off, you know--" Luz continued, unaware of a man hunched in front of Malarkey’s front door.

 

"Luz," Toye said, "Look!"

 

The silhouette pushed open the door. In his office, Donald Malarkey was oblivious of the situation.

 

Luz grabbed his gun and made a silent sign to Toye. Toye nodded and grabbed his own gun. Just before he got out of the car, he whispered in his radio for backup.

 

When he was certain the other agent had confirmed another patrol was on the move, he followed Luz out of the car. They reached the house in a few quick steps, guns drawn and ready.

 

Toye motioned for Luz to get to the back of the house. Luz nodded and disappeared. Then Toye pushed open the unlocked door and step inside.

 

It was quiet, but Toye knew better than to assume the criminal was gone. He stole to the office, gun raised, finger on the trigger.

 

A thud. A cut-off yelp.

 

Toye barged in, gun raised and ready to fire.

 

Malarkey was being strangled violently by a dark figure, completely masked. The notary was gasping for hair, hand raised towards Toye in a silent plea.

 

“Stop!” Toye shouted, his voice hoarse and strained, gun still aimed right at the murderer’s head. “Stop, you’re under arrest!”

 

The man shoved Malarkey away and backed up to the window, hands raised. Malarkey took a deep breath in, coughing and dropping on the floor as soon as he could.  

 

Toye slowly walked up to the strange man, wanting to arrest him for the investigation, but before he could do or say anything, the murderer ran to him, tackling him in the doorway. Toye hit his head hard on the doorknob as he went down, sending a shock of pain through his skull. He grunted in pain.

 

All wind knocked out of him, Toye coughed and tried to reach his radio for help.

  


Malarkey scrambled to help him.  

 

“He’s on the move, Luz, be careful, he’s really strong,” groaned Toye.

 

“I see him. I’m engaging in a chase,” Luz answered, voice distant.

 

“No!” Toye said.

 

He gladly accepted Malarkey’s help to haul him up, the two men catching their breaths together.

 

“No,” he said. “Wait for backup. Malarkey’s safe, our mission is done here.”

 

“I’m-- I almost have him, Joe, I--”

 

The radio cut out.

 

Toye felt his stomach turn inside of him. “Luz?” he asked on the radio.

 

No response.

 

“George, if you’re joking, I swear to god--” he tried.

 

The radio gurgled in response.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he cursed under his breath.

 

He looked back at Malarkey, standing pale in the dim light of the office.

 

“Stay here, lock the door. Don’t let anybody in unless they answer flash when you say thunder,” he quickly directed, and Malarkey nodded, locking the door behind Toye.

 

Toye ran, holding his side with one hand, his gun aimed with the other. He made it to the back of the house, where the sight of a well-kept garden welcomed him. Empty.

 

“Fuck!” Toye shouted, panicking. He searched the bushes. “ _George_! Georgie?”

 

“J-Joe…” Toye heard.

 

Luz was on the ground, hand at his chest, blood was everywhere. On his shirt. Pants. Bubbling from his lips.

 

Toye rushed to his partner’s side. A distant part of him registred sirens, and he felt relief for one instant. He took George’s hand into his, stroking while George spit blood on the ground.

 

“Fucker had a knife…” Luz whispered, and Toye shushed him immediately.

 

“Don’t talk, you stupid fucking _idiot,_ ” Toye’s voice cracked on the last word.

 

George clutched at his side, grunting.

 

“Is this where…” Toye said, and gently pushed Luz’s hands out of the way to apply pressure himself.

 

There was a lot of blood. A lot.

 

“You’re going to make it, understand me?” Toye ground out, while Luz grabbed his forearm, leaving a bloody trail on his blue uniform.

 

Luz smiled, and closed his eyes.

 

“You look cute when you’re worried,” he whispered, and then his head rolled on the side.

 

“Luz? George?” Toye asked, the panic coming back full force, making him tremble.

 

He had never felt this way on duty. A few times he had been really scared, but never like this.

 

He felt trapped, paralyzed. He didn’t want to let go as the other police officers came running to help him, carrying Luz into an ambulance, and pushing him inside another one, driving them to the nearest hospital.

 

Everything felt strange, the lights of the emergency room not quite reaching him, and Toye thought that everything had happened so fast that it seemed fake.

 

He waited hours on an uncomfortable chair in the ER. His head played the scene over and over. If only Luz would have stayed put. If only he had followed his orders.

 

By the time Speirs came to take his statement, his face a mask of worry, Toye fear had changed directions. Toye’s knuckles were white and his teeth clenched together, nurses walking fast by him to avoid pissing him off more.

 

“Malarkey is fine,” Speirs said. “He’s also in recovery. He should give his statement in the morning.”

 

He waited a beat for Toye to nod. “Nice touch, the code words. I almost didn’t remember that and Malarkey didn’t want to open the door until Bull figured it out.”

 

Toye nodded again and gave his statement. Speirs nodded, took notes, and recorded everything he said. No one was close enough to hear them, but they still kept their voices low just in case.

 

“He should have waited for backup,” Toye finished while Speirs wrote everything down. “He was stupid, and he… He got himself hurt.”

 

For reasons unknown, Speirs had smiled only for two people in the history of the precinct: Carwood Lipton, of course, who came to visit once in awhile, and George Luz.

 

He was presently showing more emotion about Luz’s situation as Toye ever seen, sans talking about Lipton, of course.

 

“He’s going to be fine,” said Speirs, determined, and Toye almost believed him.

 

A few more hours passed, and despite it, Toye’s anger was still very present.

 

He paced in front of the nurses station, eager to get an update.

 

Some indeterminable length of time later, George’s family came crashing through the emergency room doors, at least four siblings and his mom.

 

Upon seeing her, Toye made his way towards them, and received seven hugs -- three from Luz’s mother alone.

 

He filled them in on the situation without saying too much that could compromise the investigation. They all sat down,  and the youngest siblings were sent for a coffee run. They waited in silence, Toye resumed his pacing.

 

Finally, after what seemed like days, a doctor came through the doors leading from the operation rooms. He had black jet hair and calm, kind eyes. Immediately, Toye felt his anger disappear. Only worry was left, digging into his bones.

 

“George Luz’s family?’ he asked, and was suddenly crowded by six very worried people, including Joe.

 

The doctor looked at him since he stood a head and shoulders taller than the Luz’s, but  seeing his bloodied uniform and badge, he nodded slightly.

 

Luz’s mother cleared her throat, hands shaking.

 

“Yes, I’m his mother, Madeleine Luz,” she said, her voice tense.

 

“I’m George’s doctor, Eugene Roe, nice to see you all,” he softly said and put a hand of Madeleine’s shoulder. “Your son is going to be fine.”

 

The rest was a blur to Toye’s ears, relieved beyond anything he ever felt. His knees buckled and he had to sit down, breathing hard as he fought some tears at the corner of his eyes.

 

“Joe?” asked George’s mom after a few minutes. “You can see him if you want to in about fifteen minutes, is that okay?”

 

He nodded, not trusting his voice, and followed the doctor and the Luz family to his room. He let them in first, not wanting to look into the room while they were with Luz, giving them their privacy. The doctor also stayed behind.

 

“Is he awake?” asked Toye, his voice low.

 

“No, but he will be in a few hours,” Roe answered. “Your friend was very lucky tonight.”

 

Eugene squeezed his shoulder and smiled. Toye smiled back weakly and nodded. Roe gave him a last squeeze and walked back to the nurse's office.

 

“Lucky son of a bitch,”Toye murmured, rubbing his face with both of his hands.

 

Eventually, Luz’s mother and siblings left the room, letting him in.

 

George Luz looked so small in the hospital bed, tucked under the covers like a child, machines beeping soundly around him.

 

Toye sat down on the tiny chair beside the bed, and something in his chest broke. He looked at the pale face of his best friend, throat constricting. His knuckles were white again as he gripped the side of the bed, the covers diving under his fingers.

 

“Luz, I _swear_ , don’t _ever_ do that to me again,” he whispered.

 

Only silence answered him.

 

He took time to detail his friend’s face, how peaceful looked, even after the surgery. Without really knowing why, Toye brushed his lips on the top of Luz’s head, and sat back down, heart pumping fast.

 

After a moment, his eyes slowly began to close by themselves. It had been what seemed like days for Toye since the incident, and exhaustion hit him a freight train. He closed his eyes completely and, before falling into a welcome sleep, he grabbed Luz’s hand in his, just to be sure he would be safe.

 

He dreamed of pitch black rooms, knives, blood spitting mouths and mysterious figures.

  


* * *

 

Luz woke up with Joe’s hand in his and a terrible pain at his side.

 

He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of his surroundings.

 

“What--,” he tried to say, but his voice caught in his throat.

 

He looked around, seeing his mother and older sister sitting at the other side of the room. The shadows made it hard to see their faces, but they looked to be asleep as well.

 

Luz tried to focus on what happened, but all he could focus on, after being freaking stabbed and losing a lot of blood, was Joe’s hand in his.

 

Luz’s heart monitor began making some unusual noises. He felt weird, his hand seemed much heavier than it was usually, and, most disturbing of all, he felt safe.

 

Joe’s hand in his… It felt _right_.

 

And that was just… A recipe for disaster.

 

For as long as he remembered, Luz always had a crush on Toye. From the academy days to their patrols…

 

Well, the guy was a beefcake, all muscles and long eyelashes, rough voice and rougher hands...

 

Luz couldn’t just ignore that for a few years. Especially when Toye just insisted every fucking time that they paired up for anything and everything and was always so close to him.

 

No, if he didn't acknowledge that stupid, beautiful ass, that would have meant that he was fucking blind. But he never said a word, since… You know, Joe was his best friend, and all.

 

Now, with the calloused hand tangled in his, his heart going wild, seeing Toye still in his bloodied uniform from yesterday (or was it two days ago? It was dark outside, there were no way to tell how much time he was passed out) Luz thought that finally, maybe, just maybe, his crush was not so one sided as he believed.

 

“Sir, is everything alright?” asked someone at the door.

 

The question made Luz jump.

 

He turned his head to see a nurse approaching him, and starting to probe him where it hurt the most. Panicked, Luz saw the movement and the noise woke up his family, but also Joe.

 

His partner blinked slowly a few times, yawning, then raising his head to look directly at him. His eyes were unreadable, but his hand squeezed his.

 

“Hey,” Luz weakly offered as his mom and sister cried and hugged him.

 

“You _fucker,_ ” said Toye, his voice low enough so that just Luz could hear him. “You stupid, fuckin--”

 

“Georgie!” cried his mother while hugging him too tightly. “What were you thinking? Don’t ever do that to us again!”

 

Luz felt a rush of emotion as he tried to hug them back and the nurse tried to work around them, checking his machines and wires. Luz felt some tears at the corner of his eyes.

 

“Mom, sis, I’m so sorry, I…” he began saying, but he was cut short again by his mother.

 

“I’ll call the rest of the family to let them know you’re finally awake, thank God!” she said, her voice still full of emotion, and quickly wiped away her tears as she left the room with his sister on her trail.

 

An uncomfortable silence fell as the nurse also exited, promising to be back soon with some ice chips and a doctor. Luz could still feel Toye’s hand in his.

 

“So…” he said to break the silence, because he never liked silences. “How have you been? Better state than me? Did they bring any Jell-O, because I would love some--”

 

His back and side were killing him, but it was nothing compared to the brutal force Joe Toye squeezed his hand.

 

“Ouch!” Luz protested, and Toye let him go quickly, breathing hard.

 

“I thought you were _gone_ . I thought you _died_ , George. What the _fuck_ were you thinking?” he said in an explosive whisper.

 

“I--” started Luz, feeling guilty as hell. “I really thought I could stop him by myself…”

 

Luz shook his hand so that blood would come back into his circulation.

 

His head was hurting, his world was spinning out of control. Luz sat back on his pillows, and looked down, ashamed of all the trouble he caused.

 

“I really am sorry,” he whispered.

 

All of Toye’s anger seemed to disappear in an instant.

 

“Goddammit, Luz, don’t ever do that again,” Toye breathed, slouching down in his chair. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

 

Luz almost didn’t catch the last part, because Toye had apparently mumbled it to himself. Luz’s heart picked up a few notches, and he tried to lean in, even if the movement was killing him.

 

“You would have been just fine,” he answered.

 

“I’m very annoying to you, anyway,” he tried to joke, but the heart just wasn’t in it.

 

To see Joe like that, worried beyond anything…

 

His big, dark brown eyes catching his…

 

His hand finding his again…

 

Time slowed down. Joe’s lips tasted like worry and coffee, and when Joe extended a hand to caress Luz’s cheek, to bring him even closer, to deepen to kiss, the pain on Luz’s side was quickly forgotten.

  


It was a month and few weeks more after the incident that Luz could finally, _finally_ go home.

 

The wound was completely healed, and except from cool scar that he showed off to everyone at the precinct, (even getting a round of applause for it), everything was back to normal.

 

Oh, except, Luz and Toye were now boyfriends.

 

While the investigation continued, and with Malarkey in Florida under Witness Protection, Malarkey Luz and Toye were back to day to day cases.

 

During George’s convalescence, Toye went to visit him everyday, bringing games and sneaking in junk food. It was good, because Luz’s mother was working most days, and could only come at night to see him and give him news about the family.

 

Toye had taken a week and a few days off, and Winters didn’t mind the least if it meant helping Luz heal. He kept him company, watching crappy television and stealing kisses here and there, the two men happy that their feelings were mutual.

 

The lack of real proximity killed them, Luz not being able to get up or move a lot with his injury. After a week of tasting Toye’s amazingly soft lips on his, he had to know if this thing with Toye would keep going, because having a crush that finally was reciprocated was not something to just let go without a good conversation.

 

“So…” asked George while Toye cursed at the TV where an football game was now being disputed. “What are we doing?”

 

Toye sighed, throwing his arms in the air dramatically. “We’re losing spectacularly, that’s what we’re fucking doing!” he exclaimed.

 

The small hospital chair Toye claimed as his own squeaked underneath his impatient squirming.

 

“No, Joe, I _mean…_ ” George scratched at his bandages.

 

He always felt like scratching, even though everyone told him not to. So naturally, it was the only thing George wanted to do.

 

“I mean with… Us.” Luz said, finally.

 

Toye froze in his chair, not looking at him, his face a bit redder than usual.

 

Luz smiled. He always had like to make Joe blush. Often, it was because of his sleazy jokes, but saying cute things could also work, it was good to know. The lack of answer from Joe quickly made his smile disappear, though, and as the game continued, the only thing that Joe did was cough.

 

“Shit, sorry Joe, I’m being a schoolgirl, but I… I need to know,” Luz asked again, not wanting the evasive nature of Joe Toye ruin what they had.

 

Finally, Joe turned off the television. He sat back in his chair, and looked George directly in the eyes. He took a deep breath, and shook his head, just as if he didn’t believe himself for what he was about to say.

 

“I have had a goddamn fucking crush on you since the Academy. I wanted jump on you the first time you smiled at me. I also wanted to kiss you, but that was to make you shut up,” Toye said in one go, making Luz’s head spin.

 

“Wait… What?” was the only thing Luz could answer, blinking. He never would have thought that Toye would actually lay all his feelings like that in the open.

 

Toye shrugged. “You know I’m not someone who does relationships really often, but...”

 

Joe looked like he had trouble continuing and cleared his throat.

 

“Then you kept wanting to hang out with me, so I guessed you liked me, even though I’m not the smartest, or funniest guy around… I didn’t want to ruin everything, so I just kept my mouth shut.” Joe shrugged, fiddling with the remote, his eyes suddenly on the ground. “I just… I’ve always liked you, George.”

 

George shivered under the thin covers of his hospital bed while Joe weakly laughed.

 

“I actually thought you were going to die. That changes your perspective.”

 

Toye shook his head once more.

 

“When you kissed me back… Well, everything changed, so _what_ are we doing, Luz?” he asked back, still looking at the ground.

 

Luz couldn’t put two words together. He couldn't believe what just happened. Joe Toye, baring his heart and soul to him, practically declaring his love for him?

 

Luz laughed and bent down to cup Joe’s face, ignoring the way his bandages stung, and planted a deep, loving kiss on Joe’s half open mouth.

 

“Well, you stubborn jackass,” he answered as Joe looked at him with expectant eyes. “Let’s fucking do this, boyfriend-meeting-my-parents-and-buying-a-dog-together style.”

 

Joe’s smile was bigger than the day George gave him permission to fix his crappy car.

 

“Okay,” Joe breathed, still smiling. “Although, you could never take care of a dog, you can barely take care of yourself.”

 

Luz punched him in the arm, but quickly regretted it was his wound hurt even more. Toye turned back on the television, but left the sound off, just watching the game, his hand finding George’s.

 

“Well… Partner…” George said in a southern accent  to break the happy stunned silence that enveloped them. “I guess we’re now… _Partners._ ”

 

George tipped an invisible cowboy hat while Joe buried his head in his hands, groaning.

 

“I made a huge fucking mistake, didn’t I?” asked Toye, his head still in his hands.

 

George had laughed then, but the day he moved back into his apartment for the rest of his convalescence, he was not laughing as Joe pushed him on the wall the minute his door fell shut behind them.

 

George let go of all his bag containing his things from the hospital and grabbed at Joe’s face, licking the inside of his mouth while Joe groaned with pleasure.

 

It had been torture. Luz didn’t know how they survived all those weeks, let alone the past few hours. His mom had picked them up, and, after a short visit to the precinct to say hello to everyone (and of course, to show off his badass scar), Toye and Luz grew impatient.

 

Luz insisted that he drove to his apartment, 1) to prove to his worried mother that he was fine, thank you very much, and 2), because he was eager to get home alone with Joe.

 

Madeleine took some convincing, but with the promised of Joe keeping an eye on her Georgie and her own promise to visit in the morning with some food and meals prepared, she finally agreed to let them go.

 

They finally made it in one piece, finally alone.

 

Carefully, Toye caressed his sides, landing on his hips and holding firmly, while Luz was two steps ahead and already grabbing a handful of Joe’s amazing ass, his back still pressed against the wall.

 

“Bedroom, please,” he asked when he started to feel dizzy.

 

His wound was still healing, and even though he wanted everything Joe could throw at him, he needed to take a small break.

 

Joe nodded, and picked him up effortlessly by the thighs, and held George close to him.George took the hint and wrapped his legs around Joe.  

 

“Jesus, Joe, you’re _strong,_ ” breathed Luz as Toye made his way to George’s bedroom.

 

Toye grinned.

 

“You like that, don’t ya?” he teased was he carried George to the bedroom.  

 

Luz kissed him fiercely as an answer, surprising him. Finally, they were in his bedroom.

 

Joe put him delicately on the bed, and closed the blinds as George ripped off covers, and motioned Toye to get into bed.

 

Toye smirked once more, and slowly removed his shirt. In the evening light, he looked like a sculpture, an ancient greek god forgotten by time. George’s hair left his lungs.

 

All those years of pining, and George was always left without words whenever Joe removed his shirt, either after the gym, or when they went swimming those few times last summer.

 

George tried to talk, but his thoughts were quickly forgotten when Joe stripped his pants and socks, leaving him only in his boxers, his desire apparent through the thin fabric.

 

George blinked several times, trying to not let himself drool while Toye lowered his hands on his own body, caressing his abs and thighs, palming his own erection.

 

“Enjoying this?” he asked Luz in a husky voice, while crawling slowly on the bed.

 

Luz could only nod, the tension in the air palpable.

 

Joe looked down at him, and kissed him slowly, although their frantic pace of earlier quickly returned in no time. Luz’s clothing became an issue, and he removed his sweatpants and t-shirt as fast as he could, kissing him senseless.

 

George gasped as one of Joe’s hand travelled to his hips, and cupping his ass with his strong hands, sending a wave of want in Luz’s stomach. He felt Toye’s other hand caress his hair, and while Joe grinded down on him, once, twice, George thought that he never felt like this ever before.

 

Toye’s weight felt so good on him, and even though his scar was itching like crazy, he focused on the amazing sensations he felt elsewhere.

 

He knew Toye. He knew every part of him, his quirks, his habits, his laugh. He was his partner for so long, now George couldn’t believe he was doing this with him, being so intimate like he always dreamed of.  

 

As the night fell around them, Toye explored George’s body with his lips. He kissed his neck, biting slightly here and there, then slowly moving down to his right nipple, sucking on it, while George squirmed and gasped underneath him.

 

“Fuck, Joe…” breathed George as Joe grabbed onto his boxers, slowly removing them.

 

Luz pushed his hips up, helping Toye, and finally, his now painful erection was free. George felt a little self conscious, but the look of pure lust Joe gave him was enough to make all his fears go away.

 

“Is it okay if I…” started Joe, his voice low and gravely.

 

George nodded.

 

Joe smiled and licked from the base of his cock to the head, making George throw his head back onto the pillow. Suddenly, all George could feel was Joe’s strong hands on his thighs, pushing them apart as he settled more comfortably. With a quick glance up, Joe swallowed inch by inch his cock, until he couldn’t anymore, and then he hollowed his cheeks, and.

 

Shit. Oh _god_.

 

“Joe, you’re so good. _Fuck._ What the _fuck_ ,” Luz cursed while Joe’s head bobbed up and down, tasting George on his lips, on his tongue, swallowing the most he could.

 

He continued for what seemed like hours, taking a vile pleasure in teasing the head of George’s cock, then taking all his length into his hot, wet mouth, and sucking like his life depended on it.

 

“I’m… Joe, _please_ ,” squirmed George while his vision began to blur.

 

Joe stopped, released his cock with a wet sound, and kissed George’s inner thigh.

 

“George… I want to fuck you so bad,” Joe said.

 

His skin felt hot against George’s leg. George tried to swallow, his breath ragged.

 

“That’s funny, I want _you_ to fuck me really bad too,” George joked while caressing Joe’s arms, happy to see goosebumps where his fingers trailed lightly over tan skin.

 

“Good,” was Joe’s answer, before pulling back and getting up, hands reaching for his boxers.

 

When he removed them, George blinked again a few times just to see if he was dreaming.

 

God, Joe was… A wet dream come true.

 

“Where do you keep your lube and condoms? Over here?” asked Toye, while turning his head to the bed stand, while his cock bounced on the dip of his hips.

 

Luz wordlessly nodded, and a few seconds later, Toye was warming the lube while lazily stroking Luz’s cock with his other hand.

 

As Joe worked his middle finger up his ass, George couldn’t help but hiss at the new sensation. It burned a little, but the lube made it tolerable. And damn, did he want to _take it_.  

 

The fact that Joe was still stroking his cock, teasing him, also helped.

 

When Joe’s third finger was in, George couldn’t take it anymore. He was tense, his breath only coming out in puffs as Joe was working him open, fucking his hole as he stroked his own cock, sometimes hitting just the right spot, making George’s hips buck.

 

“Joe, are you gonna fuck me or what _,_ ” teased Luz, his throat constricted in want.

 

Joe slipped out his fingers, and Luz almost regretted it. He felt empty. Luz’s mind was in a haze, he wanted to be filled, used, any way Joe could think of, he didn’t care, he just wanted to feel _._

 

Joe put on the condom and adjusted himself while still devouring George with his eyes. Joe took his time, aligning himself with George.

 

George could feel the heat from the head of Joe’s cock, slick with lube.

 

With a groan, Joe slowly entered him, stretching him, sending a delicious burning sensation down George’s spine.

 

Joe’s hands roamed George’s body, finally landing on his hips while he moved slowly in and out of him.

 

“You’re so fucking tight for me Georgie, fuck, I love it,” Joe murmured as he fucked Luz into the mattress, suddenly grabbing George’s calves and bringing his legs up, allowing him to go deeper.

 

George let out a strangled sound as the pleasure became too much. Joe’s angle was just right, he could feel his body tremble. He was so close to coming.

 

The few weeks of foreplay and teasing in the hospital, of stolen kisses, make out sessions late at night and exploring fingers, all of it, plus the incredible feeling of him being full, being totally full of Joe made Luz feel like he was about to explode.

 

Joe was so good, giving it to him just right, his hips bucking to meet his, grunting and sweating, and so damn beautiful, dark hair against George’s pale skin, lips kissing his calves.

 

George finally gave up and brought his hand up to touch himself while Toye gripped his ass with one hand.

 

“That’s it, Georgie, make yourself come for me,” he said, voice low and gravely while George let a whimper escape his lips.

 

It was torture, he was so close…

 

“You like when I fuck you like that? Huh?” Joe said as his rhythm became more frantic. “You like when I open you up, making you all mine with my come inside you?”

 

It was all that George could take. Apart from the quick masturbation sessions in the hospital showers, George hadn’t come in days. When he finally felt his orgasm pulse through his cock and spill onto his stomach, the feeling was overwhelming.

 

He saw stars, like a million of fireworks going off from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. With Joe still inside of him, George never felt so full while he came, hard, and Joe was there to ride it with him, his hips slowing down a little bit.

 

When he came back to his senses, Luz smiled, breathing hard.

 

“Holy _shit_ , Joe…’ he tried, but Joe was still inside of him, fucking him slow and steady.

 

“George, you have no idea, you feel so good,” Joe answered, sweat glistening on his forehead.

 

George caressed every inch of skin he could put his hand on, and Joe buried himself in him a few times more until he came, moaning and grabbing at Luz’s hips hard, his body crashing down onto George, shaking. George could feel him spill in quick spurts, and his tired cock gave a quick sign of life because holy fuck, that was hot.

 

George rode Joe’s orgasm with him, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. Finally, Joe pulled back on his forearms, lips inches aways from Luz’s mouth.

 

“I…” he started to say, but he was apparently too exhausted to finish his sentence.

 

Instead, he kissed George sweetly. George returned the kiss, his hand immediately caressing Joe’s hair. Joe slipped out of him, tossed away the condom and crashed beside him on the bed, and George could help but to get closer to him, to feel his heat radiating from every pore of his body.

 

“Wanna do the little spoon?” he eventually asked Joe, while grabbing his boxers to wipe himself clean, and to his biggest surprise, Joe shrugged.

 

“As long as we’re doing that again really soon, I’ll do pretty much anything you want,” Toye said, turning his back to Luz so he could be the big spoon. “I’ll even cook for you.”

 

Luz laughed and got even closer, enveloping the best he could Toye in his arms. Joe was way bigger than him, but he couldn’t help but feel ridiculously happy as Joe’s knees folded over his own.

 

“Joe, ordering pizza doesn’t count as cooking,” teased Luz, and while he didn’t hear the grumpy response from Joe, but he did felt the light kick Toye gave to his right foot.

 

George blindly looked for the covers with his feet, and pulled them over them, the room now dark and only illuminated by the faint light of the streetlights through the window.  

 

“Are you okay, Georgie?” asked Joe after a few minutes, squeezing his hand, his voice only a whisper in the stillness of his room. “I didn’t want to push you or hurt you…”

 

“Are you kidding me? I’m more than fine,” George answered, planting a kiss on Joe’s large shoulder.

 

He felt Joe relax after that, and Joe tucked George closer to him, drawing little circles with his thumb on his forearm.

 

They drifted to sleep, Luz’s heart full and content, hopeful for the future. Toye has been his best friend since the first day at the academy, now he was the person closest to his heart.

 

When his eyes finally closed, he tightened his grip on Joe’s arms, and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

 

“Bill…” whispered Babe as his best friend grunted in the darkness of his room. 

 

“Bill?” Babe gently shook his friend’s shoulder. “I left some aspirin and a glass of water on your bedstand. Eugene and I are going to get some breakfast.”

 

“Couldn’t you have told me that in a fucking text? Ya really had to wake me up?” groaned Bill as he squinted at Babe, his face in a scowl. “I’m fucking dying here.”

 

Babe shook his head and made his way to the door, closing it slowly behind him. 

 

“Have a great hangover,” he sing-songed as Bill buried his face into his pillow. 

 

“Was he that bad?” asked a voice behind him. 

 

Babe turned around and smiled to Eugene. Hair still sticking everywhere, Eugene wore Babe’s shirt, although he put back on the pants of his scrubs. 

 

“Nah, he’ll survive,” said Babe, himself still in sweatpants and soft t-shirt. 

 

“Are you hungry?” he added, scratching the back of his neck.

 

It felt weird, having someone over for breakfast. Usually, Babe’s one night stands were gone before the sun was up. Now, he had Eugene who didn’t sleep in his bed and was ready to go eat breakfast with him. Babe felt a bit lost. 

 

“M’ starving,” answered Eugene, yawning. “But I can’t really go anywhere like this…” 

 

He pointed at his scrubs, and Babe waved him off. 

 

“You look good, don’t worry about that,” he said.

 

When a smile appeared on Eugene’s face, he quickly realized what he said. 

 

“I mean… You look… Ah, forget it,” Babe said, as Eugene laughed. 

 

They made their way to a little diner at the corner of the street. Babe still in his pajamas to make Eugene feel less awkward. 

 

“Our second real  _ rendez-vous _ ,  _ finalement, _ ” said Eugene as they sat down to eat, the waitress leaving them to consult the menu. 

 

Babe knew enough French to understand what Eugene had just said. 

 

“If this is our second date… That means we’re close to our third date…” he teased, and was happy to see some red burning Eugene’s cheeks. 

 

“You wish, ”Eugene said, raising his menu so that his face would be completely hidden by it. 

 

Babe was amused, but his smile quickly turned into a gasp as he felt Eugene’s leg pressed against his. 

 

The ate in a comfortable silence, the diner’s window filtering the light of the new day. Babe looked in front of him to see Eugene eating his blueberry pancakes, and inspiration struck. 

 

“You’re free all day, right?” he asked, while swallowing his scrambled eggs. 

 

Eugene nodded, concentrating on cutting small pieces. 

 

“And… You’re kinda new in town, eh?” 

 

Eugene looked over and nodded once more, eyes squinting. “Well, it’s been a few months, now, but…”

 

“Then it’s settled then,” Babe put down his fork, while Eugene gave him a puzzled look.

 

“Today, I’m showing you the city,” Babe declared, already excited about the idea. “We’ll squeeze all the things we wanted to do together in one day!”

 

Eugene smiled, and put down his mug on the table. 

 

“That’s a great idea,” he said, and once more, his leg came to brush against Babe’s under the table. 

 

Babe gulped, but tried to stay focused. 

 

“We’ll go to your apartment so you can change, and we’re starting with the zoo,” Babe said, determined. 

 

“The zoo in October?” Eugene asked, his brow furrowing. 

 

“It only closes in December. There’s a lot less people at that time of year. Perfect weather also,” answered Babe, taking a big bite of his chocolate chips pancakes, eager to get going.

 

“Then let’s go to the zoo,” Eugene said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

 

They got back to Babe’s apartment where Bill was apparently still dying in his dark room, so that Babe could grab a few things and change. Then they were out of the door. They took Babe’s car to Eugene’s place. 

 

“It’s actually not far from the grocery store where we first met,” said Eugene while watching the trees passing by and occasionally telling Babe where to turn.  

 

They arrived at a big apartment complex, and Babe parked the car in a street nearby. The whole walk was pleasant, the temperature perfect in every way, not too cold or too hot. 

 

In the building, Eugene let Babe push the button to call the elevator, and again to go on the fifth floor. 

 

When they arrived in front of Eugene’s door, Babe suddenly let out a small gasp. 

 

“Oh my god. I’ve just realized... I can’t believe I’m going to meet Bullet,” he said, as Eugene opened the door. 

 

Eugene laughed and stepped aside so that Babe could enter first. 

 

“I’m sure he’ll like you right away,” Eugene said as Babe practically skipped into the apartment, his big grin illuminating his face. 

 

They heard him before he appeared: the most amazing cat in the history of all the cats, in Babe’s humble opinion. Bullet was a small kitten, all fluff and big blue eyes. Babe did not recognize the type of cat Bullet was, but he could now see why Eugene had named him that. He was the same toffee kind of color than a bullet, and he was as fast as one too. 

 

Bullet meowed and padded over to them. Bullet then layed down on the carpet as Babe did his best not to lay just beside him. 

 

“He’s so cute!” said Babe before he could stop himself, crouching so he could pet the cat. 

 

Bullet gladly let Babe pet him, and sniffed at him with curiosity. He let out a tiny meow, and closed his eyes as Babe rubbed his sides, then below his head, then behind his pointy ears. 

 

“He’s a good cat alright,” said Eugene from behind Babe. 

 

“Think you could restrain yourself from petting him two seconds and let me through?” he teased as Babe was completely blocking the tiny hallway. 

 

Babe hurriedly got up. He immediately missed the warmth of Bullet under his fingers. As the cat ran to his bowl in the kitchen to his left, he took a mental note to try to convince Bill to adopt a cat the minute he got back home. 

 

“ _ Oui, oui, j’arrive, chaton, _ ” said Eugene while putting down his keys and wallet on a small table near the door. 

 

He then proceeded to put some food into his cat’s bowl, and turned to Babe. 

 

“Well… This is my place,” he said, awkwardly. “It’s not as nice as yours, but…”

 

Babe looked around where the kitchen was neatly shining under the sun. Everything was at its place, and when he walked a few steps more to see the hallway ending in the living room, he smiled. 

 

“I love your place,” he said, genuinely impressed by the minimalistic feeling of the place. 

 

Nothing was cluttered. The room was a nice shade of blue, and the sofa looked comfortable. The coffee table was a warm brown, the television covered a part of the wall, and a big window overlooked the street below them. 

 

“Thank you,” answered Eugene, blushing a little in response to Babe’s impressed expression. “Désolé, I’ll go change now, it won’t be long.”

 

He made his way into his bedroom. Babe sat down on the couch, and waited as he heard some drawers being opened in the hallway on his left. 

 

Babe couldn’t see Eugene’s room, and he felt a little bit flustered by the proximity of where Eugene slept every night. He could also smell Eugene everywhere in the apartment, a nice, calming, honey like scent, and Babe did his best not to inhale deeply every two seconds. 

 

Bullet came to lazily sit beside him on the couch, and Babe was happy to resume his petting, everything to keep his mind off of Eugene’s close, half naked body somewhere in the apartment. 

 

“Okay, ready,” said Eugene as he stepped out of his room, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. He had combed his jet black hair. Eugene looked really super good, again in Babe’s humble opinion. 

 

“Alright! Let’s go!” Babe said forcing himself to look away from Eugene’s arms. 

 

“Oh, by the way, I’ll wash your Ferris Bueller’s shirt and give it back to you later. If that’s okay with you,” said Eugene as he ushered them out of his apartment. 

 

They walked to the elevator. 

 

Babe shrugged, then nodded. “No problem. It fit you even better than me, I was about to suggest that you could… maybe keep it.”

 

Babe suddenly felt hot at the thought of Eugene wearing his shirt. Babe coughed to hide his sudden redness and smiled at Eugene. He smiled back at Babe as he pushed the button to call the elevator, and simply nodded. 

 

“That would be really nice of you,” answered Eugene, still smiling as the elevator doors opened. 

 

Babe felt his heart jump inside of his ribcage, and pushed the elevator button with a new found joy.

 

* * *

 

The zoo, as predicted, was practically empty. Babe lead Eugene through the animals and attractions with glee, Eugene softly smiling to Babe’s excitement. 

 

They walked past the exhibits and took silly pictures with the monkeys. Eugene laughed, making his eyes twinkle when Babe tried to imitate the primates, and it took all the willpower in the world for Babe not to kiss him right there and then.

 

They walked to the elephants and stayed way too long, just because they were Babe’s favorite animals when he was little. Eugene took a bunch of pictures when an elephant came to snuggle with Babe who had bought some peanuts. 

 

Babe bought lunch for both of them and they ate hot dogs and fries pointing at the zoo map, trying to decide where to go next. 

 

After they visited the giraffes, penguins and tigers, Babe dragged Eugene to the serpent room. There, in the dark, he couldn’t care less about the snakes. He was staring at Eugene, the way his eyes squinted in concentration while reading the labels, the way he bit his bottom lip while searching for the lizard in the glass cage. 

 

Babe swallowed hard. He had to focus on something else, but it was very difficult. Eugene’s hair looked emerald green under the weird light of the room, and his lips looked unbelievably soft. 

 

It was a relief when they got out, and made their way to the lions, sitting down close to catch their breaths. Bothered by the warmth, Babe lifted the sleeves of his shirt, revealing freckled arms. He tried to hide his smile when he saw Eugene’s eyes dart on them, then quickly looking away at the lions, his face a nice shade of pink.

 

“I can’t believe how long those serpents were,” commented Eugene after a short while, eyeing the lions sleeping in their pit. 

 

The sun was still shining through. Eugene turned his head to look at Babe directly in the eyes. Babe’s breath caught in this throat. Eugene was so beautiful, light catching in his dark eyes, skin as pale as snow. Babe gasped when he felt Eugene’s hands in his. 

 

“Thank you so much for this,” Eugene said, smiling. “I really needed a break. This is perfect.”

 

Babe nodded, aware of how his skin burned. 

 

“Hey, no problem,” he managed to answer after a few seconds of enjoying Eugene’s hands in his. “We still got plenty to see though. Are you still up for it?” 

 

Eugene nodded and stood up, giving the sleeping lions a last look before they went away. 

 

Babe missed the warmth of his hands holding his, but he said nothing as he began to walk towards the exit. 

 

Eugene fell into step with him, and slowly brushed his knuckles on Babe’s hand. Babe’s heart was going wild into his ribcage as he grabbed onto Eugene’s hand and waited for rejection. 

 

Which, of course, didn’t came. Eugene squeezed his hand, and Babe squeezed back. 

 

When Babe turned to look at Eugene, he was looking away like nothing had happened, but he could see the shy smile spreading on his face. 

  
  


When they exited the zoo, Babe knew exactly where to go next. He drove around for a few minutes, and finally parked in front of what looked like an old forgotten building in the middle of a small boulevard. The building had lights flashing despite the time of day, and Eugene frowned, not sure about their new destination. 

 

“Uh, Heffron?” asked Eugene while stepping out of the car. “Where are you taking me?”

 

“We…. Are going bowling,” Babe said, his tone grave and serious. 

 

‘I’ve never went bowling in my life,” Eugene said, blinking. 

 

The bowling alley was almost empty, except for a kid’s birthday party a few lanes away. The teenager that gave them their shoes didn’t even looked up from his phone as Babe paid him for two entries. They were left alone in their perfect little world. 

 

Perfect. 

 

Babe had often came to this bowling alley with Bill and Harry after work. He was average at bowling, but for the lack of skills he compensated in cocky attitude. 

 

Eugene, on the other hand, scored strike after strike after strike. 

 

Babe couldn’t believe it. Sure enough, Eugene beat him by a landslide. As Babe applauded him, laughing at his own demise, Eugene bowed and gave him a proud smile. 

 

“Well, I like bowling,” said Eugene as they put back on their shoes. 

 

When they left building, Babe suggested they went to an ice cream parlor. Eugene nodded happily, and when they drove away, Eugene’s hand found Babe’s once more. 

 

Babe’s favorite ice cream parlor was not too far from his apartment, so the drive took a little bit longer. Eugene shuffled through Babe’s CD collection and settled for an old mixtape full of Babe’s favorite songs. They sang along to guilty pleasures such as Britney Spears and TLC, and Babe almost made a detour so that he could stay in the car a little bit longer. 

 

The ice cream place was a hole in the wall. They fell in line. The parlour was especially busy, and Babe couldn’t blame anyone wanting an ice cream with this kind of weather.  

 

Babe took a vanilla and chocolate ice cream with sprinkles on top, while Eugene favored a classic vanilla cone. They licked away while the sun began to set, and Babe felt his face burn once more when he felt Eugene’s eyes on his mouth as he licked his fingers to clean them from melting ice cream. 

 

“Well… It’s almost suppertime…” said Eugene when they both finished, and Babe’s heart sank a little in his chest. He couldn’t believe his day was over. 

 

“I’m not hungry though. What do you say we go to see a movie, and then we grab a bite?” asked Eugene, smiling once more. 

 

Babe smiled right back, too happy that the day with Eugene was not over yet. 

 

“I would love to,” he answered, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

As he walked past him, Eugene gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Thanks for the ice cream by the way,” he whispered into Babe’s ear. 

 

Babe shivered. “You’re--I... No problem,” he managed to say while he walked towards his car. 

  
  


There wasn’t any interesting new movies at the cinema, but thankfully, it was also the month for old Halloween movies reruns. Babe let Eugene choose, so they went to see  _ Scream _ . 

 

“I’m not a big fan of horror, but this one I don’t really mind,” said Eugene while sitting down. 

 

Babe shrugged. “I can see why. It’s not really scary.” 

 

When the movie started, it was Babe who took Eugene’s hand in his. He drew little circles with his thumb on Eugene’s skin, and was rewarded by a small shiver. 

 

While the movie was playing, Babe’s mind went blank. He saw the murders on screen and laughed where he was supposed to, but something about all of this was too real, too alike with what happened in real life. The weird explosions, the attempted murder of officer Speirs… 

 

Babe shook his head, trying to concentrate on the present moment. He had Eugene’s hand in his, and he just now realized that Eugene had shuffled so their bodies would be closer. He shuffled a little bit himself, and found his leg pressed up against Eugene’s in a way that was very satisfying. 

 

It was dark outside when the movie ended, but the weather was still tolerable. They walked to the car, still hand in hand, and Babe couldn’t help but look at Eugene. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Whatever he did to meet an amazing person like Eugene, he didn’t know, but he thanked his good fortune for it. 

 

At the car, Babe muffled a yawn, their big day weighing in on him. Eugene also looked tired, his numerous nights without sleep catching up to him. 

 

Babe fumbled out his keys from his pocket. “What do you say we grab a pizza and go crash on my couch?” 

 

“Mmh...” said Eugene, not letting go of his hand. 

 

Something in Eugene’s voice made Babe pause and turn towards him, and turn towards him. The moon glowing above them, and Babe could feel the heat of Eugene’s gaze. Babe’s hand closed around his car keys. He couldn’t move, though, not when Eugene was looking at him like that, like all he wanted to do was strip him right there and have him in his car. 

 

The thought made Babe blush, and just as he opened his mouth to defuse the tension, Eugene took a step forward, slowly pushing Babe back onto his own car. 

 

Babe swallowed, his knees weak as Eugene took another step into his personal space, eyes hungry and dark under the stars. He slowly, too slowly in Babe’s mind, pressed a delicate kiss on Babe’s lips. 

 

It was all Babe could take. He cupped Eugene’s face in his hands and kissed him back, hard, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding through his nose. 

 

Eugene’s lips were as soft as Babe imagined them. He could still taste the vanilla ice cream as Babe licked into Eugene’s mouth when he parted his lips. Babe shifted so that Eugene was completely pressed against him. He let his hands explore the back of Eugene’s neck, and his shoulders, not daring to go lower.

 

Eugene had his hands firmly planted on his hips, his thumbs drawing circles just at the dip where his jeans were looser, sending a shock down Babe’s spine. 

 

The kiss became  heated, and just as he felt Eugene’s knee against his groin, just as he whimpered under the pressure, just as he thought he could finally have Eugene just like he always wanted…

 

Eugene’s pager went off. 

 

“Fuck”, breathed Eugene, and Babe’s eyes snapped open. 

 

Babe had never really heard Eugene curse before, or appear so mad to answer a page. 

 

When he read the message though, he became serious and stepped away from Babe, which Babe did not like at all. 

 

“I am… So sorry, Edward, I have to go”, Eugene said, and Babe could feel the struggle in his voice not to be too angry. “It’s a 911 case, I… I can’t say much more, but they don’t know if the guy is going to make it, I…”

 

It was Babe’s turn to take a step forward and put reassuring hands on Eugene’s shoulders. 

 

“Gene, no problem. I understand perfectly,” he smiled, his knees still weak from the kiss. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

 

Babe could almost feel the relief while Eugene nodded, and leaned on him for a second more. 

 

“You know it doesn’t bother me at all when you get called at the hospital, right?” asked Babe.

 

Eugene looked at his hands. “To be honest, I still can’t believe you still want to see me after all the times I left you in the middle of a date.”

 

Babe laughed, and caressed his cheek. “Of course I don’t love it, but I understand completely. You’re passionate about your work, and I love to see you so enthusiastic about your cases and your patients.”

 

Babe was suddenly hit with an idea. “I’m like your cheerleader!”

 

Eugene smiled back as he got into the car. “Come on, now, we have to go.”

 

The drive was silent. Babe could feel Eugene tense and worried, so he put a hand on his thigh, thumb slowly making little random patterns. It seemed to calm Eugene, who was now back to his serious doctor self when they arrived at the hospital. 

 

“Call me,” said Babe, while Eugene unbuckled his seatbelt. “Keep me updated, okay?” 

 

Eugene smiled at him, and, before Babe could do anything, kissed him one last time on the lips.

 

“Thank you so much for today, Edward. It was truly a perfect day,” he said, stroking the side of Babe’s face. 

 

He smiled at Babe once more before stepping out of the car and rushing to the ER. 

 

Babe watched him disappear into the building and slowly pulled away from the car from the entrance as multiple police cars suddenly arrived, sirens blaring, followed quickly by an ambulance. 

 

In his rearview mirror, Babe could see a tall dark figure holding onto a stretcher, and his heart sank when he realized that the silhouette was none other than Detective Joe Toye. 

 

His arms were covered in blood, and as he made his way into the hospital, Babe stopped the car at the entrance of the parking lot. 

 

On the stretcher, George Luz was lying, face pale and unconscious. 

 

Babe only caught a glimpse of them, but it was enough to leave him shocked. It took all Babe’s control not to turn the car around and help them. 

 

He took a few deep breaths and drove away, feeling like a coward, but he knew he couldn’t help in any way possible. He just had to wait.

 

* * *

 

The morning after had Babe woke up with a  headache and the memory of Eugene’s lips on his. He slowly blinked, trying to remember everything that had happened, and shook his head.

 

The perfect day, the movie, the kiss… 

 

And the incident… 

 

All of that was way too much for only a day. 

 

Babe finally got around to put on some sweatpants and shuffled to the kitchen. He checked his phone, but apart from a few work related e-mails, no news from Eugene.  

 

Bill was up in the living room, the television on to the local news. 

 

“Hullo,” he said to Babe through a mouthful of toast. “Did ya want some breakfast?” 

 

Babe shook his head and crashed on the couch beside his best friend.

 

“M’not hungry,” he yawned, and groggily looked at the tv. 

 

The weather was much colder today, and it seemed that it would only get colder from now on. 

 

“Oh, shit, how was your date?”Bill asked, grinning. “I totally forgot to text you, ya see, I was dying in my bed all day yesterday.”

 

Babe shrugged, a shy smile spreading on his face. “We went to eat breakfast, and then we went to the zoo… “

 

Bill huffed. “Babe. I wanna know the good part.” 

 

He wiggled his eyebrows at his friend. Babe shoved him, nearly pushing Bill off the couch. 

 

“We kissed, asshole,” Babe finally said, and Bill nodded, eyes closed. 

 

“Amazing. And then?” 

 

“That’s it. He was called into an emergency,” Babe said grimly, his left leg suddenly bouncing uncontrollably. “I hope the guy made it okay…”

 

Bill smacked him in the arm. “Of course he’s okay, why didn’t you woke me up last night to ask?” 

 

Bill sighed as he got up to fetch his laptop.

 

“You know I know everything, right?” he said, showing Babe the website.

 

Babe’s eyes widened as he read the article.

 

“Holy  _ shit _ . So Luz tried to protect some guy? And Toye and Luz are fine?” he exclaimed as he got up to pace in the living room. 

 

“Yup. And the police still think it’s the same fricking guy that started all the explosions,” Bill said, closing his computer. “Hey, stop that, woulda? Ya going to dig trenches in our living room.”

 

Babe ignored him, his brain in overload. 

 

“And who were they after? It doesn’t say in your article,” Babe asked, suddenly turning his whole body to face Bill. 

 

“They can’t really say his name, because he’s in witness protection now.” Bill shrugged. 

 

Babe nodded. He resumed his pacing.  

 

“But, hey,” Bill said. “You remember Bull?” 

 

Babe nodded, because really. How could he forget that gigantic, scary man?  

 

“Well, he’s the one who told me all of this last night,” admitted Bill. “And apparently...”

 

Bill gestured him over, as if he was telling Babe a secret. Which, technically, he was.

 

“He was after a notary named Donald Malarkey,” finished Bill, his lips tightening. “And guess what? Malarkey was working in the same office as this guy, Albert Blithe? You know, the guy who died a few months ago in a weird fire.”

 

Babe stopped dead in his tracks. 

 

“What did you say?” he blinked, his whole body going cold. 

 

“I said, Blithe was working with the guy that Luz--”

 

“What’s the guy’s name?” asked Babe, brows furrowed. 

 

“Uhm… Donald Malarkey, why?”

 

Babe shook his head and sat back down on the couch, sighing. 

 

“I don’t know yet. Something… Something’s coming back to me, but I can’t figure out all the pieces of this weird puzzle.”

 

Bill shrugged, and turned to television off. “You’re not a detective, Babe. You worry about journalism, and they’ll handle the real investigation.”

  
  


Babe’s mind was still preoccupied when they left for work that morning. He wrote a few articles about concerts and events that were coming up, since his chance to write the big headlines about Luz and Toye was swept from under his feet early that morning. 

 

Malarkey’s name was still ringing in his ears. Babe tried to convince himself that he was mistaken this person for someone else, that he didn’t know any Donald Malarkey at all. 

 

Still, the gnawing he felt throughout the day couldn't be ignored. Babe felt restless and jittery. If he wasn’t pacing, he fidgeted with everything on his desk. He finally gave up and opened a new web page. 

 

His search brought him to a website of a prestigious lawyer firm located downtown, and a few related articles. 

 

Then he saw it. His own name on an old article he found on page five. He glanced at the date stamp. 2010. 

 

Babe had written what seemed millions of articles when he was younger, trying to make his name as a freelancer before Bill suggested he came to work for him. Babe eagerly clicked the link, and started to read his own article from seven years ago.  

  
  
  


_ LAWYER FIRM LIEBGOTT&WEBSTER SETTLES MS. ROBERTA JOHNSON’S ESTATE, POLICE OFFICERS CLOSE THE CASE FOR GOOD _

_ by Edward Heffron, August 2010 _

 

_ At eleven AM yesterday, notary Donald Malarkey, working under Liebgott&Webster law firm signed the final papers of Ms. Johnson’s estate, finally putting to and end the case that had all of the city anxious over a loose killer and a mourning husband.  _

 

_ “With the estate being finally done, we hope that Mr. Johnson can find some peace,” commented law firm partner David Webster over the phone. “We have now nothing but our sincere condolences to offer.” _

 

_ Mr. Johnson could not be reached for an interview, as he is presently disputing with the High Court a lawsuit involving a few key members of the investigation.  _

 

While grimacing all the way through reading his article (because, really, how could he have been so bad at writing at that time?), Babe still couldn't believe one thing.

 

“What kind of name is  _ Malarkey _ ?” he asked out loud, scratching his head. 

 

He continued researching the law firm and Mr. Johnson’s name until he found another article written by one of his old colleagues, now a journalist at an important radio station back in New York. 

  
  
_ JOHNSON SUES THE POLICE FORCE, ACCUSES THEM OF NEGLIGENCE OVER WIFE’S MURDER FILE, GETS HIS DEMAND REJECTED BY THE HIGH COURT _

 

_ By Buck Compton, March 2010 _

 

_ The police force was taken aback when Mr. Johnson decided to sue them in court.  _

 

_ Mr. Johnson’s wife was brutally murdered a few months ago, and police officers were unable to catch the killer, and were forced to close the investigation on  the file after a lack of evidence and new leads. _

 

_ After a few months of campaigning for his cause, Mr. Johnson finally decided to sue the entirety of the police force, but was rejected by the High Court for lack of judgement.  _

 

_ “I can’t believe they closed her file, my poor Roberta… What if the killer is still loose?”  _

 

_ The police precinct officers have issued no comment on the matter.   _

  
  


The article went on, but Babe stopped reading. His heart sank into his stomach.

 

Mr. Johnson’s case was a sad one. Wife brutally murdered in a dark alley, no suspects, no evidence… 

 

The police had eventually given up, and were forced to close the case. It was one of the first articles Babe had followed through the whole story. 

 

Motivated by his findings, Babe continued his research. Could Mrs. Johnson’s case be linked to all those attempted murders? And if so, how?

 

After what seemed only a few hours of researching, he was suddenly brought back to reality by his phone vibrating on his desk. He looked around, blinking. The sun was setting and his stomach growled like an angry dog. 

 

His phone vibrated again. Babe picked it up and grimaced when he saw that he had three missed calls from Eugene and four from Bill. 

 

Babe decided to call Eugene first. He was hoping Eugene was not in surgery or in any consultation. 

 

Eugene picked up immediately. “Edward?” 

 

“Hey, Gene, I am so sorry, I was doing some research at work, and…”

 

“Edward, stop. Listen to me,” Eugene’s voice was tense. Babe immediately stopped talking, his heart pounding. 

 

“There was another accident,” Eugene, his voice tense. “I can’t really say much, but… Two men are dead.”

 

Babe swallowed and got up without even realizing it, his head spinning. “What? How?”

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t say much. If you go turn on  the television, you might be able to catch the end of the press release.”

 

“Okay, I’ll check. Are you okay?” he asked Eugene, brows furrowed. 

 

“Yeah, I might still be a while at the hospital… After last night, I just stayed because they needed me on another case…” Eugene sighed. “I’m sorry, I wanted to call you before.”

 

Babe shook his head even though Eugene couldn’t see him. “‘Gene. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,”

 

He sat back down, and took a breath. 

 

“Hey, I also… Maybe found something interesting?” he added, struck with inspiration. “I was digging up some old articles, and… I would like to talk to you about that if possible.”

 

“Of course, Edward, I’ll come by as soon as my shift ends,” said Eugene, but it was almost drowned by someone’s voice screaming in pain in the distance. 

 

Eugene said something over his shoulder before coming back to Babe. “I have to go. Please, take care of yourself, okay?”

 

Before Babe could answer, Eugene hung up. Babe didn’t mind as he was eager to look at the press release online.

 

Babe sat down and frantically found a live news feed. The now familiar face of Captain Winters and Officer Nixon appeared immediately on the screen. They both looked tired and immensely sad. 

 

“How come you didn’t check before with Officer Hoobler if you haven’t heard any news from him?” asked someone in the crowd. 

 

“Officer Hoobler requested for a few days off. We didn’t realise he was gone until the day he was supposed to go back to work,” Winters answered. 

 

“And why are you suspecting a murder? Why couldn’t this be a suicide?” someone else asked. 

 

Babe gasped. Another murder? And  _ another  _ police officer? His leg started to bounce again and it took every ounce of will not to bite at his nails. 

 

“We found no gun nor ammunition in his apartment. He was also shot in the leg and left there to bleed out. You don’t kill yourself by shooting yourself in the leg,” Nixon said coldly, his eyes sharp and unforgiving. 

 

Babe was starting to sweat. If what he had found out of Mr. Johnson’s case was true, he had to go to the police station.

 

But he didn’t want it to be true. Because if it was, that would mean that Bill was in danger, and… Maybe even himself. 

 

Babe knew that he only had one solution, and it was to go directly to Captain Winters to talk to him about his theory. If he could access the old files of Mrs. Johnson’s case, maybe, just maybe, everything would start making sense.

 

Babe kept listening. Eugene had told him there were two dead men, but apparently, it was not a police officer, because the feed ended quickly after Nixon’s last remark. 

 

Babe scrolled down and finally found another live feed of the local news. The journalist, none other than Chuck Grant himself, Babe’s hero when he was just starting journalism, was talking to officer Bull Randleman. 

 

“--downtown earlier today. So, you’re telling me that it was an accident?” Chuck was asking, looking at his notes. 

 

Bull nodded. “I am not allowed to discuss any details since the investigation is still underway, but it appears so, yes, for the moment.”

 

“The man just fell down a broke his neck?” Chuck clarified, his brows furrowing. 

 

Bull grimaced, visibly uncomfortable. “It’s tragic, but it was nothing more than a freak accident.”

 

Chuck nodded gravely. “And I suppose the building will be closed for further investigation?”

 

“Yes, but if we don’t find any more clues, the case will be closed in a few days. We’ll have to see the report.”

 

Chuck nodded once more and thanked Bull for his time. 

 

While Chuck was reminding everyone to be safe and to be careful, Babe gasped as he read the title at the bottom of the screen.

  
  


_ ATTORNEY AT LAW CHRISTENSEN FALLS DOWN 8 FLIGHTS OF STAIRS IN A FREAK ACCIDENT - BREAKS HIS NECK - NOT COMMENT STILL FROM THE LAW FIRM LIEBGOTT&WEBSTER -INVESTIGATION UNDERWAY- _

  
  


He quickly closed his computer and grabbed his keys, eager to get home and talk with Bill. Eugene.  _ Anyone _ . 

 

He just wanted to know if what he found made sense. Babe needed to know if he was right.

 

For the first time in his life, Babe really hoped he was wrong.

 


	6. Chapter 6

When Babe woke up the next day, he took some time to concentrate on his breathing, trying to calm his nerves. He had a big day coming up, and Babe already felt  stressed out. 

 

Last night, when he returned home and found Bill to explain his theory, his friend was skeptic. 

 

“I don’t know, Babe… It’s a long shot,” Bill said at the time, pausing his video game to look at him. “You’ll have to do more research and if you’re right, promise me, for the love of god you’ll go to the police, okay?” 

 

Babe had nodded and sighed. Sometimes, Bill forgot that he was only a few years younger than him and not still a scrawny teenager that needed taking care of. 

 

“Sure, Bill, don’t worry,” Babe had said.

 

While eating his cereal and looking at his feed on his phone, Babe couldn’t help but feel stressed again about his day. He had to do some serious digging around, and if he was right, well… 

 

He received a text from Eugene and blinked back into reality. 

 

EUGENE (cat emoji)

**7:50**

_ Good luck for today, Heffron _

 

Babe replied quickly, his spoon still in his mouth.

 

ME 

**7:51**

_ Thanks Gene i’ll keep u updated !! Are you now only now finished with your double shift? _

 

EUGENE (cat emoji)

**7:55**

_...yes. But there were a lot of emergencies. I’ll try and get some sleep, I’ll call you later… I can’t wait to see you again _

 

Babe’s heart fluttered while he read the last text. Since their packed date, Eugene had work almost non-stop. Babe suspected that Eugene was feeling bad for taking a day and a half off, and was trying to make up for it. 

 

Finally, Eugene’s longest shift ever ended, and Babe was glad to know that he was back at his apartment, safe and sound with Bullet, sleeping and caring about himself for a change. 

 

Babe brushed his teeth and made his way into his closet for a pair of clean pants and a nice shirt. He tried on multiple options, his brows furrowed and mouth tight. He finally decided to go with a pair of black, classic slacks and white shirt. 

 

Babe sighed and grabbed the tie his mother made him buy a few years back. He still remembered how to tie it properly, but it took him a few tries before he was satisfied. Babe then combed his unruly hair and gave himself a last look in the mirror. 

 

Babe was surprised of how good he was actually looking in a suit, even though the pants were a little tight and the shirt was vaguely wrinkled. Babe shrugged and grabbed his keys. He was out the door before he could change his mind on his outfit again or the whole idea of going poking his nose where he shouldn’t.

 

He drove to the closest subway station, scored a close park and quickly made his way down the stairs to the ticket vending booth. His destination was downtown, and Babe didn’t want to risk getting stuck in traffic. 

 

He sat down in the carriage, his leg bouncing. He tried to listen to some music on his phone, but he was far too distracted. 

 

Babe tugged on his tie, and couldn’t believe this was how people dressed to go to work every day. Finally, he arrived at his destination. 

 

_ Liebgott&Webster _ was now partially opened to people to go in and out, but the whole area of where lawyer Christenson fell down to his death was completely closed due to the investigation. 

 

Babe couldn't help but gawk as he approached the incredibly tall and important looking building, and he felt suddenly small and underdressed. 

 

He took a breath before entering, the building’s menacing shadow enveloping him completely as he walked through the glass door into the building, along with the regulars, clients and stressed out interns. 

 

Babe walked towards the receptionist, and asked about meeting someone who could help him with an ongoing investigation. The receptionist made a few calls, and after a lot of questions about his whereabouts and identity check, Babe was led through the many levels down to the archive section of the building by the closest intern the receptionist could grab.

  
  


“This is where we keep the old files. Now, keep in mind that all personal information is inaccessible to you and that I’ll stay with you until you find what you need. I’m Sisk, by the way,” the intern said in a low, monotone voice while they made their way into a long corridor. 

 

Babe looked around him, fascinated by all the archives hidden behind heavy looking doors. 

 

“Nice to meet you Sisk, I’m Babe,” said Babe without really thinking, his mind preoccupied. 

 

He grimaced while the other man’s face lit up in a small smile. 

 

“Babe?” Sisk asked a smile spreading on his face. “That’s a hell of a nickname.” 

 

He suddenly stopped in front of a door and punched in a complex combinaison into a small keypad. The door opened with a hiss, and Sisk lead Babe inside. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I usually don’t… Tell people to call me Babe the first time I meet them,” Babe explained, his face heating up a bit. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I know all about nicknames,” Sisk answered, sitting down at a large table. “Bosses call me Skinny. So, there, we’re even, Babe.” 

 

Babe smiled and nodded. All around, files and more files were stocked in filing cabinets, and a computer set out to help any poor souls that were trying to find anything down there. 

 

Babe took a deep breath and began searching. 

 

* * *

 

After what seemed like a good fifteen minutes of failure, Babe finally found what he was looking for. He grinned as he opened the enormous file on the table and began to read, his notepad ready. Skinny was working on his laptop, a few meters from him, not paying any attention to what he was doing. 

 

Babe was quickly frustrated, because every few words, a big, menacing black line covered the rest of the sentence, sometimes even a complete paragraph. All the key details that would have permitted him to continue his search were hidden. He let out a small grunt as he tried to find the author of the report, but couldn’t find anything either. 

 

Babe looked at Skinny. 

 

“Hey, do you think I could… Meet somebody that would be able to tell me a little bit more about this file?” he asked, trying his luck. “It’s really important, and if I’m right, it could help solve a few murders, so…”

 

Skinny shook his head. “The only people that could help you are either out on a case or too busy right now. Sorry buddy.”

 

Babe sighed. He was afraid of that answer. That meant that he needed to go to the police and try his luck by convincing them to push deeper, come back here with a warrant of some sort, and ask again. Although, if Babe was mistaken, he would have wasted a lot of time and energy for nothing. 

 

“Come on, Skinny. You need to help me on this. Maybe Liebgott or Webster themselves could talk to me? Like for an interview?” 

 

Skinny laughed and shook his head. “Nah, I’m really sorry. I can’t help you.”

 

Babe groaned as he sat back into his seat. 

 

“I really can’t help you in the way that I can’t tell you that David Webster and Joseph Liebgott are always eating early lunch at the café  _ Requins  _ a few blocks from here,” Skinny said, winking very slowly at Babe. 

 

“In about thirty minutes they will get out of their offices and walk up the street...” continued Skinny as he looked at the ceiling, smiling mischievously.

 

Babe nodded, his morale boosted and confidence back.

 

“Skinny… You are a lifesaver,”  Babe said. “Wait... why are you telling me this?” 

 

Skinny shrugged. “I actually am their personal assistant and they make me do all sorts of crazy things. I feel like I’m their referee more than anything else.” 

 

Babe laughed, but quickly stopped, worried at the way Skinny’s eyes were distant, like he was remembering things he didn’t wanted to. 

 

“A few times,” Skinny added, “I forgot to knock before coming in their office, and... Well…” 

 

Skinny shuddered, and closed his laptop in a quick motion. Babe’s eyes widened. He knew of course that Webster and Liebgott were the most powerful couple of all the town, but to actually hear that they were… Engaging at the office made Babe feel like schoolboy again, and he giggled. Babe couldn’t help but sympathise with Skinny. 

 

“I just want to get back at them by sending their way a nosy reporter,” Skinny joked, trying to change the subject. 

 

“Well, I’ll be happy to do that,” Babe said, smiling. 

 

He gathered his things while Skinny put the room back in place as it was before, and they left, Skinny waving him goodbye through the glass doors as Babe made his way into the busy street.  

 

A few minutes later, he was in front of the café, and decided the best way for him to approach Webster and Liebgott for an impromptu interview would be to offer them coffee just before they got there.

 

Babe scored a seat just in front of the door and passed the time by Googling pictures of the pair, because even though their names were plastered everywhere in town, Babe never took the time to look them up personally.

 

About ten minutes later, sure enough, David Webster and Joseph Liebgott walked towards the café. They looked exactly the same as their pictures, Webster’s warm brown hair curling behind his ears, and Liebgott shorter frame and even darker hair cut short, almost in a buzzcut.

 

Webster seemed more reserved, his posture stiff, while Liebgott had rougher edges, his shoulders squared in a defiant position. They both were wearing suits, but Webster seemed more comfortable in his own than Liebgott. Both were walking fast and talking even faster, Liebgott’s hands flailing everywhere while Webster was shaking his head, frowning. 

 

“No, Joe, you can’t just say things like that and expect me to just agree with you,” Webster was saying, and Babe grimaced, worried that if the two men were arguing, they wouldn’t let him talk to them. 

 

“Web, come on, you know I’m right!” Liebgott whined. 

 

They walked past him to get to the door, but Babe blocked their way, his heart pumping fast. It was now or never. Babe tried to calm his nerves and took a deep breath.

 

“Gentlemen, can I borrow a few minutes of your time? It would be for an article, and…” Babe began reciting, his sentence already prepared in his head. 

 

“Here, this guy,” said Liebgott, sighing. 

 

Babe’s mouth fell open. He pointed at himself in confusion.

 

“Alright…  Excuse me sir. Would you help us settle this,” Webster said, not paying any attention at the fact that Babe was practically blocking the door, holding it closed. 

 

They were way too caught up into their heated argument to pay attention to their surroundings. 

 

“Wait… What?” asked Babe, not sure in what he got himself into. 

 

Liebgott crossed his arms on his chest, and motioned to Webster to talk. Webster put a hand on Babe’s shoulder, and leaned in. Babe’s cheeks flushed a little under all that attention. 

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but this is a really important question,” Webster said, his lips in a tight line. 

 

Babe nodded, not knowing what else to do.

 

“Do you think that putting icing on top of a muffin makes it a cupcake? Or it just stays a muffin?” asked Webster, his tone grave. 

 

Babe blinked. He wanted to laugh, because really, this had to be a joke. But sure enough, Liebgott and Webster were looking at him like this was the most important question ever. 

 

Babe suddenly thought of Skinny, and an even bigger wave of sympathy hit him. Poor guy. Getting stuck between those two ridiculous people must be though. 

 

Babe smirked. 

 

“Tell you what,” Babe said, taking a step back. “I’m a journalist. I was here to get an interview with you. If you allow me fifteen minutes tops, I’ll answer you question. Fair enough?” 

 

It was Liebgott and Webster’s turn to blink. 

 

“How did you know we would be there?” asked Liebgott, suspicious. 

 

Babe shrugged and opened the cafe door behind him, letting out a pleasant smell of fresh coffee. 

 

“My treat,” he added, and he could see in Webster’s eyes he won them over.

 

“What’s your name?” said Liebgott, his tone annoyed.

 

“I’m Edward Heffron, I work for the Easy Newspaper,” said Babe, trying to ignore Liebgott’s tone. “I was working on an article and I need more information about an old case of yours.”

 

Webster shrugged and walked inside the coffee shop, nodding at Babe while he walked past him. “Sure, fifteen minutes couldn’t hurt.”

 

Liebgott followed Webster inside, grumbling something under his breath about a certain assistant’s big mouth. 

 

“Order and I’ll get it for you,” Babe said, and while he waited for Liebgott’s simple order and Webster complicated one, he looked at the two men sitting down at what seemed their usual table. 

 

“It can’t be a cupcake, it’s not cake batter,” Webster said when Babe finally came to sit down with them. 

 

Liebgott scoffed as he grabbed his mug. “But it’s icing. Cake icing. It can’t possibly be a simple muffin anymore!”

 

Babe huffed a small disbelieving laugh. He could not believe that they were still arguing over this. Babe tried to focus on his task as he turn on his phone, looking over the notes he had taken yesterday and earlier today. 

 

“So… If you don’t mind, I’ll start, now,” he said, and Webster nodded, still looking annoyed at Liebgott. 

 

“Sure, Heffron, you go ahead,” said Webster while taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

Babe took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. 

 

“First of all, I wanted to offer my condolences for Mr. Christenson. It’s really terrible what happened to him,” said Babe. 

 

Webster’s eyes seemed to get sad as he nodded while Liebgott’s mouth twisted just as if he had eaten something particularly sour. 

 

“I wanted to ask you about a case from about seven years ago… Mr. Johnson’s file?” continued Babe. 

 

Webster’s brow furrowed as Liebgott blinked.

 

Webster finally coughed. “You’ll have to be way more specific, Heffron. We close up to about ten files a week.” 

 

Babe nodded. “Mr. Johnson’s wife was murdered and the police didn’t find anything so they had to close the case, but Mr.Johnson tried to sue the whole police force.” 

 

He saw the recognition in Liebgott’s eyes. “Oh yeah! That poor guy.”

 

Webster was still confused. 

 

“Who?” He scratched at his forehead, trying to remember. 

 

Liebgott turned towards him. “You know, the old guy… He wanted to sue the whole police force… And it was…”

 

Liebgott stopped in the middle of his sentence. 

 

“What?” asked Babe, his heart pumping. 

 

He knew he was close to a revelation, he could feel it. The air seemed tense and Webster was now starting to remember. 

 

“Oh... It was actually Christenson that refused the case at the time,” said Webster, squinting. 

 

The two lawyers took a silent sip from their cup while Babe’s heart sank. It made sense now. Everything made sense. 

 

“And who else was involved? Do you remember?” Babe pushed while Webster shot a look to Liebgott that Babe could not understand.

 

“Buddy, I think we talked enough, don’t you think?” said Liebgott, suddenly cold and distant. “We want you to leave now.”

 

“It was Malarkey, wasn’t it? And Blithe... I read it in an old article,” continued Babe, refusing to let go. “Blithe prepared the papers and died in a fire, Malarkey signed the estate and almost got killed…” 

 

Babe was more talking to himself at that point, his thoughts a hurricane that wouldn’t let him alone. “Christenson refused the case and died in a freak accident. You don’t think that-”

 

“I do not know what you are implying, but our very well respected firm has nothing to do with those incidents,” protested Webster, trying to keep his voice low, but his tone was still very menacing. 

 

Liebgott was looking at Babe like he was about to punch him in the face. 

 

“That’s not what I’m trying to say,” said Babe, suddenly painfully aware of how his last sentence sounded. 

 

“Listen, kid,” Liebgott said, his teeth clenched and shoulder visibly tense. “I think you have a wild imagination. Now, I hope you got what you wanted, because my coffee's getting cold, and I’m tired of your bullshit.”

 

“I’m… I’m sorry, God, no, I’m just saying… Maybe there’s a connection to Mr. Johnson’s case.”

 

Webster’s shoulders relaxed and Liebgott grumbled under his breath. 

 

“It’s fine, just… Be careful out there. Wild theories are sometimes dangerous,” said Webster, already seeming calmer than Liebgott.

 

Babe nodded and apologized once more. “I’ll leave you two alone. Thank you for your time.” 

 

He got up to his feet, the atmosphere still tense. Babe turned to leave, then stopped, turning back. 

 

“It’s definitely not a muffin anymore, by the way,” he said, his face serious. “I mean, it’s icing. It cancels out the healthiness of the muffin.” 

 

Liebgott threw his arms up in the air in victory while Webster groaned and buried his face into his hands. The tension was diffused and Babe felt better leaving them alone with more pleasant thoughts than murders and weird deaths. 

 

* * *

 

The walk to the subway station was quick, but Babe didn’t need much time to decide of his next course of action. He needed to talk to Captain Winters about his research, and maybe try to complete his investigation. Babe needed to act on the situation, he could not stand by anymore.

 

Babe took the subway again, the harsh fluorescent lights making him squint, and he was glad to be outside again a few stops later. The sun was still high in the sky. Babe’s stomach twisted into knots, seeing the precinct, but he decided to ignore it. He walked to the police station, determined to make his point heard, no matter what it took. 

 

“Hi,” he said to the secretary downstairs. “I need to speak with Captain Winters, please. Is he in?” 

 

The women barely looked up from her computer. 

 

“He’s in a meeting right now. You can pass security in the meantime, he should be done when you will be,” she said. 

 

“Why are you meeting him? You could meet with other Detectives that will take care of your demand just as well,” she added, sounding as bored as one could be.

 

Babe bounced on his feet, his stomach turning as he realized he needed to be bold if he wanted to talk to the Captain directly.

 

“It’s for… An ongoing case. I have sensitive information about the murder of Officer Hoobler,” Babe said, and immediately the secretary stopped typing. 

 

She looked at him, up and down, and up again. Babe swallowed. He was itchy everywhere as she opened a drawer and took out a visitor’s pass, and handed it to him. 

 

“You’ll still need to get through security,” she said. “And after, you’ll want to go on the second floor.” 

 

She seemed annoyed at him for no particular reason. Probably because he was staring and not moving a muscle, suddenly scared of being here, scared of being wrong and wasting everybody’s time with a wild assumption. 

 

“Right,” Babe blinked. 

 

“Thank you,” he said, and finally turned on his heels, finding his way to the small security check room. 

 

His wallet was searched and he was asked to remove his shoes. He got patted down, and was also asked about his personal information on an official visitor’s form. Babe gladly answered all the questions, for he had nothing to hide about himself. He was simply trying to help.

 

If helping was actually poking his nose where he probably shouldn’t. 

 

Babe entered the elevator and pushed the button for the second floor. Just as the doors were closing, a hand sprung between them. 

 

“Ow, shit,” said a voice. 

 

Babe took a step back to let the stranger in. 

 

The doors slid open to reveal Lewis Nixon, who was shaking his hurt hand and grimacing. 

 

He had big sunglasses balanced on his nose, and a pile of files under the same arm. He was also carrying a motorcycle helmet, and Babe did not know a person could balance that many objects without any of them falling. 

 

“Hi,” Nixon said while getting in, his breath short. 

 

Babe hesitated before going to help, taking Nixon’s coffee in his hand so that he could grab the files in both hands and not risk spilling the papers all over. 

 

“Thanks,” Nixon said, while taking back his coffee, his helmet now under his arm. 

 

“No problem,” mumbled Babe as the doors closed once more. 

 

The ride up was silent except from the little music elevators usually provided. Nixon was humming along, tapping his feet. He then stopped abruptly in the middle of the song and turned towards Babe. 

 

“Hey, aren’t you that reporter?” he asked while Babe nodded, happy that someone recognized him from the hospital. 

 

The traumatic event still kept playing in his mind from time to time, and he was glad the officers were there to help him. 

 

“Right, I knew I recognized that hair from somewhere. Almost mistook you for Dick,” Nixon said, snorting in his coffee. 

 

Before Babe could add anything, the doors opened again on the second floor. Nixon winked at him as he exited the elevator and made his way into his office. Babe took a few unsure steps, playing absentmindedly with his visitor pass, and took in the sight of the busy precinct.

 

He immediately recognized Joe Toye, his tall figure hunched over his desk, writing away on a piece of paper. Babe took a few steps in his direction, because he had no idea where Captains Winters’ office was, and Babe didn’t want to start opening doors at random. 

 

“Hey, Toye?” Babe asked while tapping lightly Toye’s shoulder. “Uhm… Hello?”

 

Babe took a step back when Toye jumped. 

 

“Jesus, buddy, could you…” Toye started, spinning in his chair. 

 

“Oh! Babe! Hey dude,” Toye said when he realized that the person who poked him was not an attacker, but a skinny and harmless reporter. 

 

“Hi. Sorry about that,” Babe said. 

 

“S’no problem. What are you doing here? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?” asked Toye, his voice urgent. 

 

“No, no, I’m fine,” said Babe, trying to sound sure of himself. “I’m actually here to see Captain Winters.”

 

“Oh, good,” Toye said. 

 

Babe could see his shoulders relax. 

 

“Winters just got out of his meeting. His office is at the end of the allway, on your right,” Toye said, motioning in the right direction. 

 

“Thank you,” said Babe. 

 

He took a few steps and suddenly saw the empty desk behind Toye. Babe walked slowly to it, and picked up a card with George’s name on it.

 

“Is Luz… Okay?” asked Babe, shifting his weight on his other foot. “Where is he?” 

 

“George is fine. He’s still at the hospital,” said Toye, slouching in his chair. “The fucker will have a great scar and we’ll hear the same story again and again for the next ten years, but apart from that, he’s fine.” 

 

Toye sighed, a small smile playing on his lips. Babe squinted, but did not pushed the story further. 

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said instead, and put down George’s name plaque.

 

He walked fast to Winters’ office, and stopped dead in his tracks just as he went to knock on the door. 

 

“Dick, you can’t… You can’t just let go,” said a voice that Babe recognized as Nixon’s. “Hoobler… And Muck and Penkala… We can’t just give up.”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying, Lew,” said Winters. 

 

Babe heard a chair being dragged on the floor. 

 

“I’m just suggesting, that with Luz’s incident and everything that happened… That the men deserved a break.”

 

Nixon snorted. “Oh yeah? And do what? Go to the movies?”

 

Winters sighed. “I don’t know, Lew.”

 

“You know damn well they prefer to work on that case. They need to have something to do, something to keep them out of trouble,” said Nixon. 

 

Babe could not take it anymore. He was feeling awkward, standing there and listening to what sounded like a couple fighting over their children. Babe knocked on the door twice, and waited for an answer. 

 

Lewis Nixon opened the door, and blinked. 

 

“Heffron?”

 

“I’m here to meet with Captain Winters,” Babe said. 

 

“Well, you should have told me you were going to see the boss over here, I would have guided you. Have a seat,” Nixon said, and let him through. 

 

“Thank you for seeing me,” said Babe. 

 

Nixon sat back down on his chair, and only then Babe could see Winters. 

 

Captain Winters looked tired. His face was pale and he had big, dark circles under his eyes. Babe thought of Eugene’s eyes after a particularly hard shift. Winters seemed to have had a couple of particularly bad shifts. Nonetheless, he smiled when Babe sat down. 

 

“It’s really no problem, really,” said Winters, nodding. “Now, my secretary seemed under the impression that you had some information about… About Hoobler’s case?” 

 

Babe nodded. “I… I think I know who did it, sir.” 

 

“What?” asked Nixon, snapping his head towards him. 

 

“I think… I actually found some evidence linking all the victims together,” Babe continued.

 

Now that he was actually about to say it, now that he was about to reveal his research and theory, Babe felt nothing but nervousness. If he was mistaken, they would probably laugh at him, or even be angry with him. Babe swallowed, and shook his head. 

 

“Actually, I’m not sure, but… It could be a start… I mean--”

 

“Jesus, kid, woulda spit it out?” said Nixon, his voice tense. 

 

Winters gave him a reprobative look, but Nixon shrugged it off 

 

“What? I’m sorry, he’s killing me,” Nixon said, but he quickly shut up after. 

 

Babe took one last deep breath. “Do you remember the case of Roberta Johnson?”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

After Babe explained his theory, the small office seemed to shrink on the three men. 

 

Nixon finally whistled low as Winters shook his head. 

 

“That’s a risky theory, Heffron,” Winters said, scratching his forehead. 

 

“It is, but it’s easily verifiable. We just need to look at the file, and then see who was on the case at the time,” said Babe, already prepared for this reaction. 

 

That didn’t seem to convince Winters, but Nixon seemed on board. “Dick… It wouldn't hurt to check. It’s the first real lead we have in weeks.” 

 

Winters’ eyes were focused on Nixon. 

 

“At the worst, we’ll have wasted like what… Five minutes of our time?” continued Nixon. “It’s worth a shot.” 

 

Winters finally nodded, grabbing the phone in front of him. 

 

“I can’t believe we didn’t see a pattern sooner,” he grumbled as he punched numbers. 

 

Nixon shrugged. “Actually, it makes a lot of sense. We weren’t looking at the big picture.”

 

Winters opened his mouth to answer, but someone at the other end of the line answered. 

 

“Hello, Perconte. Yes, it’s Winters. Listen, I’m after a file from the archives. The name is Roberta Johnson. Five minutes. Thank you,” he said. 

 

Babe’s leg bounced. “Five minutes? Can’t we go get it ourselves?” 

 

Nixon smirked. “Well, no. That’s what we have Perconte for. Besides, he doesn’t like it when we mess up his archives. He’s a real particular.”

 

Babe huffed, but Winters was lost in his thoughts, miles away. When he blinked back into reality, he looked directly at Babe. 

 

“Do you mind repeating to me some details of your story?” 

 

When Perconte arrived with the file, Babe had just finished giving Winters further details about Liebgott and Webster. Perconte disappeared as quickly as he came, and Winters was left standing with the heavy file in his hands. 

 

“Right. We’re going to be busy for the next few days,” said Nixon as he took the file from Winters’ hands, testing the weight. 

 

Nixon opened it and looked at the names of the Officers assigned on the case.

“Muck, Penkala, Hoobler,” he read. "Speirs."

 

Babe’s heart sank into his stomach. He was right. They were all linked together, all the victims were in Mr. Johnson’s file. 

 

Winters turned to Babe. 

 

“We will take it from here, Heffron,” he said. “We’ll let you know what we can as soon as we can.” 

 

Winters put a hand on Babe’s shoulder. “Thank you so much for your help.”

 

Nixon patted him on the back. “Yeah, great work, Heffron.” 

 

Winters turned around and scribbled a phone number on a loose sheet of paper on his desk. 

 

“Here. If you have any other information, text or call. We’ll arrange a meeting,” he said, handing the paper to Babe. “Do not reveal any information through there though, wait for us to meet in person.” 

 

Babe nodded and shoved the paper in his pocket. For the first time today, he felt safe.

* * *

  
  


“He’s a good kid, that Heffron,” Nixon said after Babe left. 

 

He dropped the files on Winters’ desk. 

 

“Yeah, he is. I just wish he’d come sooner to us, instead of putting himself in danger,” said Winters, frowning.

 

Nixon nodded, taking a few steps towards Winters to clap a hand on his shoulder, letting it slowly fall down his back. “I guess, but what would be the fun in that?”

 

Winters’ breath caught in his throat as Nixon’s hand burned into his shirt. 

 

For weeks now, everytime Nixon touched, or even looked at him, Winters felt a mix of despair and aching. What was puzzling him was that he didn’t know why. He always felt close to Nixon, had always tried to protect him, to look over him, especially after the divorce. Winters knew Nixon was a grown man, but he couldn’t help but worry all the time about his friend. 

 

Winters just didn’t know why a simple touch would send him into a frenzy, and made breathing seem hard. 

 

He knew he was lonely, him not being the outgoing type, but he had had a few dates here and there. Lovely evenings that often ended at Nixon’s house, now that Winters thought about it. He just wasn’t the type to kiss at the first date, so often, his dates would think he was not interested, when he reality, he was just painfully shy.

 

Maybe he was simply feeling the need for physical contact, and since Nixon wasn’t shy with his body, Winters had maybe leaned in more and more for casual touches. Winters also knew that he spent pretty much all his free time with Nixon anyway, watching bad movies and eating take out. 

 

He enjoyed Nixon’s witty comments and quick thinking, even when Nixon was saying things that didn’t make any sense to Winters. Like the other day, Nixon had drank a few extra beers, and had talked on and on about how Winters was a catch for anyone, and how he had such pretty eyes. 

 

Winters had just laughed, back then, but he was now starting to feel the loneliness more everyday. His shyness and dedication to work was getting in the way, for the first time in his life, of his happiness.The only person he truly felt close to was Nixon, and so he hid away with him, avoiding his doomed love life. Nixon didn’t seem to mind his presence, even always looked happy and beaming when he suggested they went home together to hang out. 

 

It did also helped that Nixon was easy on the eyes. 

 

“Lew, weren’t you assigned to that case?” asked Winters. 

 

He really had to think about something else.

 

Nixon shrugged. “Yes, but I wasn’t actually involved…I just signed some paperwork, that’s all.”

 

Winters made a noncommittal sound, promising himself he would check the file more thoroughly. If Nixon had anything to do with the case, maybe he was a target. Winters felt a rush of panic. He definitely had to keep a close eye on his friend. 

 

“Do you want to go out to eat?” asked Nixon, oblivious of the sudden worry Winters was feeling. “I’m starving.”

 

They went out to their usual burger joint, Nixon inhaling his fries while Winters picked at his salad. Winters was a little bit distracted, trying to keep his eyes off Nixon’s hands. 

 

“I mean… Of course I loved that dog, why would she insinuate… Hey, Dick?”

 

Winters blinked, smiling sheepishly at Nixon. 

 

“Sorry, I was…Um... I’m sorry. What were you saying?” he said. 

 

Nixon dropped his fries and wiped his hand on his jeans before taking Winters’ hand in his.

 

“Don’t worry, Dick. We’ll find the guy.”

 

Nixon smiled, and Winters had to fight the urge to caress Nixon’s palm with his fingers. 

 

“Sure. Thanks buddy,” he said instead, taking back his hand faster than he normally would have. 

 

Physical contact had never been an issue with Nixon. He had no personal boundaries, especially with Winters. Which was now proven to be a problem to Winters’ situation. He didn’t want Nixon to have any wrong idea about the two of them. Winters knew they could never be a thing, especially with Nixon’s widely opposite personality. Winters just felt he would ask to much of him, and didn’t want to be a burden for his best friend.

 

Winters turned his face towards the burning sun, enjoying his last moments of peace before returning back to work.

 

The rest of the day was busy. 

 

Winters gathered a small investigation team to read through the file, and he himself tried to find some more information about Mr. Johnson. 

 

His last phone number was disconnected and his last known address was in a old building that was destroyed a few years back to build a new shopping center. Since then, no news about him, no further police history, nothing. 

 

Winters sighed. It could mean that either Mr. Johnson decided to leave the country, or his absence from public records would prove further Heffron’s theory. 

 

A few minutes later, just as he was thinking about the journalist, he received a text from Heffron. He decided to meet with him tomorrow, just to be sure that his team would be fully aware of the file in his entirety before taking in any other new intel. 

 

“Hey.” Nixon poked his head into the office. “Do you want a lift home?” 

 

Winters snorted. “You know damn well I hate that motorcycle.”

 

Winters stood, pushing back his chair, then hesitated.

 

Nixon raised an eyebrow. “Come on, Dick. You need a break and a good night of sleep.They guys will update you on the details when they’ve read it. Give them time.”

 

Winters shrugged, and grabbed his coat. Nixon alway knew what to say to get him out of his office, and he hated himself for being so easily convinced. They walked together to the elevator, and waited in comfortable silence. 

 

That was another problem. Winters never felt pressured to talk or say anything with Nixon. He knew Nixon knew exactly what he was thinking, at pretty much any given time. Winters didn’t need to pretend to be someone else. They could easily communicate with just a look. Winters could let his guard down, he could let himself be imperfect for once. 

 

The carpark was illuminated by the setting sun. The light reflected on the tall buildings around them, and gave the illusion that the whole street was on fire. In the parking lot, Nixon walked to his black motorcycle, helmet under his arm while Winters dug around for his keys in his coat. 

 

“I still can’t believe you bought that thing,” Winters said as he played with his car keys absentmindedly. 

 

The motorcycle was brand new, all leather and beautiful curves. The light glinting off the metal made Winters’ eyes water and he had to look away for a minute. Winters squinted in the setting sun, putting his arm in front of his eyes as Nixon snorted. 

 

“Divorce can make you want some weird things,” Nixon shrugged as he put on his helmet. 

 

His voice was muffled and Winters felt a pang of regret from not being able to witness the inevitable helmet hair.

 

“I can’t believe you still don’t want to try it.’ continued Nixon, his voice muffled by the helmet. “You just have to hold onto me and--”

 

Time slowed down. Nixon’s head flew backwards. The sound of gunfire registered: a sharp bang and a metallic ping where the bullet ricocheted off Nixon’s helmet. 

 

Winters blinked, his smile frozen on his face. It took Winters a few split second to realize that his friend had been shot in the head the middle of the street in broad daylight. 

 

“Nix!” he screamed, as he tried to catch his friend. 

 

Nixon fell on his back, smoke coming out of his helmet. Winters’ blood was cold in his veins. He felt his heart stop right in the middle of a beat.

 

“Lew, talk to me,” said Winters as some people screamed and ran away. 

 

He grabbed Nixon and held him, his hands frantically searching for a heartbeat. He heard the sound of people running, and knew that a few officers from the precinct were coming over. 

 

“Take cover!” Winters screamed, his hands buried in Nixon’s coat. “We have a sniper!”

 

His men lowered themselves on the ground, eyes sharp and guns ready. The few pedestrians left on the street were ushered back inside the precinct. Silence fell. A few men circled back the building in front of the police station, and a few others took guard, ready for action.

 

“Lew, are you alright?” whispered Winters as he tried to remove the helmet from Nixon’s head. 

 

He felt tears at the corner of his eyes, and the few seconds that it took him to remove the helmet seemed to stretch for an eternity.

 

Finally, he succeeded, and was relieved beyond anything he ever felt when he realized that Nixon’s warm brown eyes were open and looking directly at him. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright,” said Nixon in a weak voice. 

 

“Am I alright?” he then asked, clutching at Winters coat. 

 

“Yeah, you’re alright,” answered Winters, not believing the luck Nixon just had. 

 

His heart was now pounding and he suddenly felt everything around him more vividly: the barked orders to search for the shooter, the wind in the trees, Nixon’s breath on his hands as he cupped one of his cheeks. 

 

One more second without a helmet, and Nixon would have been… 

 

“Then quit looking at me like that,” said Nixon. 

 

Winters blinked and helped Nixon sit down, still not entirely sure of what just happened. 

 

“We didn’t see anything, sir, and the patrol came up empty handed,” said Bull Randleman, appearing just beside them. “I think whoever was shooting is gone now.”

 

Winters nodded and helped Nixon on his feet. Winters tried to control the tremor of his hands by squeezing Nixon’s arm as he guided him inside the precinct.

 

Everyone was still on edge, and they waited for another hour before letting the civilians go. Winters sent another patrol to look in the buildings surrounding the precinct, but they didn’t find anything more than residual gunpowder in an abandoned apartment on the third floor of a condo complex. 

 

In the meantime, Nixon was sitting in Winters office, a glass of whiskey in his hand, eyes fixated on his helmet. More specifically, on the burning mark that the bullet left there. He took a slug of his drink while Winters paced behind him. 

 

“I should have… We should have stayed and read the file… It’s my fault, I should not have left…” murmured Winters.

 

Nixon snorted. 

 

“I was actually so glad to see you out of the office at a reasonable hour this time.” He took another sip. “Dick, it is not your fault.”

 

“You told me you were part of this investigation and I was the one eager to get home to sleep,” sighed Winters.

 

He felt horrible. That was why he usually stayed behind to do some extra work. He felt responsible of his men, especially of Nixon. Any extra work he could do instead of them he gladly accepted. 

 

Nixon got up. He put down his glass on the desk and walked to Winters, putting a hand on his shoulder. Winters stopped pacing, the touch making him squirm. 

 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” said Nixon, voice low. 

 

“What’s wrong is that you could have died, Nix. And you seem totally okay with that,” said Winters. 

 

He was feeling angry, a red, hot ball contracting in his belly. Why couldn't Nixon realize how close he had been of being murdered?

 

Nixon shrugged. “Sure. I know. I’ll have some nightmares tonight but… We almost died last week on that patrol, and the week before that when we chased those thieves down main street…” he scratched the back of his neck. “I’ll be fine, try not to make a big deal out of this.”

 

Winters didn’t answer right away. Anything escaping his lips would probably be incriminating about his feelings. 

 

“I mean… My ex would probably happy about it… The only person that would miss me is my damn dog I think…” said Nixon to fill in the silence. 

 

“Hey, think of it this way, you wouldn’t have to worry about me all the time,” Nixon added, and Winters recognized the playful tone in his voice when Nixon was being sarcastic, but that was just too much for Winters. 

 

“I just want you to understand that you dying would be…” Winters sighed, unable to find the words to describe the void Nixon would left in his life. “But you seem to think that it would have been no big deal.” 

 

“Dick,” weakly protested Nixon, his hand squeezing Winters’ arm. “That’s not what--”

 

“You know what, never mind,” said Winters, grabbing his coat from the door hook. “I’m going home to read the file.”

 

He stormed out of his office, his throat constricted. He never left Nixon behind before. Nixon had to understand somehow that his death would be a horrible thing. If Nixon disappeared, Winters would be left alone.

* * *

  
  
As he exited the police station, Ba

be felt a rush of adrenalin. He was so relieved that he was right. He helped the police on an ongoing investigation, he maybe even found who the murderer was… 

Babe was still scared, but he was thrilled, a weird mix of emotions making him dizzy. Surely, the case would be soon exposed and he would be able to relax. They would probably arrest Mr. Johnson, question him, search his house… 

Babe had to sit down and think about his next course of action. He made his way home in no time, sighing when he closed the door behind him, only to be greeted by silence. Bill was still working and Babe was happy to have the apartment for himself. With all the commotion today, all he wanted to do was eat and think about what happened. 

He heated some leftovers for his late lunch and crashed in front of the television. He did not open it, preferring to continue digging on the case on his computer. 

While he ate his spaghetti, Babe searched  more information about Mr. Johnson himself. 

Babe could understand why he’d want revenge, reading through detailed articles about the case on the city’s official report. The crime was horrible, and Babe could not even imagine the pain Mr. Johnson must have felt at the time. 

Babe, while chewing his pasta, decided to dig up some information about Roberta Johnson. He had focused enough energy on Mr. Johnson, maybe if he found some…

Babe dropped his fork in his bowl, the clanking sound resonating inside his apartment. He clicked on a link, his fingers numb, and read a small article about the day of the burial. 

_ Roberta Johnson, née Gilbert, will be buried in the cemetery of Ellis Street, at noon. There will be a ceremony before and a small gathering after so that family members and close friends can pay their last respects. Mrs. Johnson will be dearly missed by her husband, her sister and all her coworkers at the Auclair factory.  _

“Auclair factory… Isn’t that…” Babe said to his empty apartment. 

He quickly typed in the words and gasped. “Oh.  _ Oh _ .”

Babe closed his computer slowly. Auclair was a explosive factory. They made pretty much everything, from firecrackers to actual fireworks… Even sometimes small bombs for the army. It had closed recently because of a weird incident involving a few employees and stolen equipment. 

“Well, shit,” cursed Babe. 

He scratched the top of his head, worried. If Mr. Johnson was really the killer, that would explain where he found all his gear. 

Babe grabbed his phone quickly and texted Winters that he had just found something. He had to type the message twice because of his shaky fingers. 

He waited for an answer while looking at his phone every two seconds. Finally, the phone made a noise, and Babe quickly read the answer.

Winters had agreed on meeting him again tomorrow. Babe sighed. Tomorrow was far away, but at least it would give him the rest of the day to rest and maybe do some more research. 

He installed his computer on his lap and began typing any reference words that could link to Mr. Johnson’s case. He blinked as the words were starting to mix up before his eyes. Babe was reading an old article when his eyes slowly closed by themselves. 

The rollercoaster of emotions he had felt was finally catching up on him. He fell asleep quickly, his computer sliding to the side of the couch, as Babe’s head rolled to the other side.

Babe was startled awake a few hours later by his phone. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times as the vibration of the alert faded away. He tried to get a grip of his surroundings, stretching. 

Babe had fallen asleep in a weird position, and now his back was killing him. Yawning, he put down his computer on the table and read the text. His heart picked up and the pain his back was quickly forgotten.

  
  
  


EUGENE (cat emoji)

**5:34** ****  
  


_ Want to go out tonight? _

Babe didn’t wait very long to type his answer.

ME

**5:35**

_ For sure! Drinks? I also want to talk to you abt the investigation! _

EUGENE (cat emoji)

**5:35**

_ Perfect. Meet me at 8 at the Currahee. I’ll text you the address later.  _

Babe looked at the time on his phone. He had a few hours to prepare. Babe sighed. He knew how those few hours would play out. That meant that he would go through his closet and try to find something to wear, which was sure to make him late. 

Also, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to eat because he would be so nervous. Drinks with Eugene? How would that turn out? Babe tried to calm his breathing. Just the thought of maybe, just maybe kissing Eugene again was sending him in a panicked yet excited state. 

He tried to distract himself by watching silly cat videos and listen to some dumb television shows, but after a while, Babe just sighed and went to his closet. 

“Let the fun begin,” he said, and opened the closet doors. 

* * *

  
  


The Currahee bar was a well known place for locals to get a pretty decent drink without all the loud music of a club, but still be able to dance and chat. Babe opened the door and was greeted by the smell of beer and some old music. 

He immediately spotted the karaoke machine close to the bar, and gulped. He barely remembered the last time the did karaoke with Bill, but Babe still remembered enough to not want to try again in fear of humiliating himself. 

Babe finally spotted Eugene at the bar, and sat casually beside him, making Eugene startle a bit. 

“Fancy seeing you here, stranger,” he said, smiling as Eugene blinked at him. 

Eugene smiled, and, in a spontaneous moment, kissed Eugene on the corner of his mouth. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said, and Babe felt a shiver down his spine. 

Eugene had not ordered yet, waiting for him. Babe motioned for the bartender to come over, an ordered two beers. Babe looked at Eugene. He wore a blue button down with light blue jeans, and Babe realized this was the most casual he ever seen him. 

Babe looked down at his forest green shirt and darker blue jeans and was proud to admit that for once, he didn’t regret what he chose to wear. Especially when he caught Eugene’s eyes on his biceps. 

“I’m glad to be here too,” said Babe as their drinks were put in front of them. “I was actually surprised you suggested drinks. You’re not that spontaneous usually.”

Eugene rolled his eyes. “I’m plenty spontaneous, I just work all the time.”

Babe laughed a little. “You got someone to cover your shift?”

Eugene nodded. “Yes. I just… I really wanted to see you.” 

Eugene scratched at his hand, and Babe suddenly saw the nervousness Eugene was apparently feeling. His feet were thumping on the bar repeatedly and he was constantly shifting on his seat. 

“It’s just… I wanted to apologize for the other time. I ruined our date and I wanted to make up for it,” Eugene finally said, not meeting Babe’s eyes. 

Babe put his hand on Eugene’s. 

“Hey, no, it’s fine. Don’t apologize for saving lives!” Babe smiled and tried to make eye contact with Eugene. “I think it’s super badass. You’re like a superhero.”

Eugene laughed at that, and took another sip of his beer. Babe was happy to see his shoulders relax. 

“Does that mean that you’re a damsel in distress?” Eugene asked, and Babe almost spat out his drink. 

Babe laughed. “Of course. I’m always in need of being saved.”

Eugene smiled back at him, and waved at the bartender to bring them another beer. 

A few drinks later has Babe slightly tipsy and especially handsy. They were now sitting in a small booth on the same side, their legs touching from their hips to their toes. Eugene’s hand was resting on Babe’s shoulder, and Babe had never felt more content than in this very moment. 

“Oh, I actually wanted to tell you something about the investigation,” Babe said, suddenly remembering his crazy day. Eugene’s head slowly rose as Babe detailed his encounter with Webster and Liebgott, and later with Nixon and Winters.

“Heffron, I actually wanted to tell you to give up this investigation,” said Eugene, his brow furrowing. 

“What? Why?” asked Babe, confused. He couldn’t stop right now, he was just beginning to find a pattern in the victims! He could stop this! Babe was sure he could help. 

“There were another attempted murder earlier today,” said Eugene, suddenly very serious. “Lewis Nixon, from the police station got shot in the head around four this afternoon. He was only saved by his motorcycle helmet.”

Babe gasped, and put down his drink a little bit too harshly on the table. 

“Holy shit. That means that I was a hundred percent right,” he said. “Nixon was involved in the case, he was mentioned as one of the responsible Officers for the investigation.”

Eugene’s lips were now a thin line. “Edward, it’s starting to be way more dangerous now. I don’t want you to get hurt or anything.”

Babe pat his arm, trying to reassure Eugene. He was distracted by the muscles under the shirt Eugene was wearing, but only slightly. 

“Don’t worry, I had absolutely nothing to do with the case. If my theory is correct, the murder only attacks people who had a connection to it.”

“Well, wasn’t your newspaper involved?” 

Babe thought about the small article he wrote a few years back and the ones he wrote more recently on the murders and the attacks of the police officers. He looked back at Eugene, and only read worry in his eyes. 

Not wanting to alarm him more, Babe shook his head. 

“Yeah, but barely. I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m done. I have one last intel to tell Winters and after I’ll let them do their job,” he said, but Eugene only squinted. 

“I promise!” Babe added, and Eugene seemed a little bit more convinced. 

They drank some more, ordering fries and talked about their day as the bar became more crowded by the minute. At some point, they couldn’t even hear themselves talking. The music was loud, and dance floor was now starting to get more attention.

“You wanna dance, Edward?” asked Eugene, suddenly getting up. Babe immediately missed the proximity. 

“Eh… I’m not so sure…” he said, as Eugene tugged at his arm. 

“Come on, I’ll show you some Louisiana moves,” Eugene said, his accent thicker than usual because of the liquor. 

Babe found it incredibly endearing, and could not find any reason to say no.

They arrived in the middle of the dancefloor, Babe trying his best to follow the movement of the crowd. He didn’t know the song, but it was catchy, and before he knew it, he was jumping along Eugene, smiling and laughing without a hint of stopping. 

Eugene was good at dancing. It was unfair. When Babe resorted more to clumsy and silly dancing, Eugene was all smooth and sensual, often rubbing his body up and down Babe’s spine, his breath warm on Babe’s neck. His arms embraced Babe and caressed his arms, his hips. 

Babe couldn’t help but lick his lips and grind back, their bodies lost in the sea of dancers. The lights were dim and Babe could only see Eugene’s shining eyes and predatory smile close to him. 

After a few songs, Babe couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Eugene by the collar and smashed his lips on his, enjoying the small gasp from Eugene. They kissed as they danced, and Babe felt like a teenager again, when he would go out and make out in dark corners. It was all new and exciting, and Babe was surprised that the sound of his heart beating wasn’t drowning the music around them.

“I think I want to take you home, now,” said Eugene in his ear, and Babe’s knees almost gave away.

He looked directly at Eugene and could see the faintest blush on his cheeks. “I mean, if you want to, if you don’t want I understand, I--”

Babe smiled and kissed him again, this time way more gentle. “I would love to go home with you, Gene.”

They called a taxi, bodies pressed tight together outside, the wind of late October making them shiver. Babe could not believe his luck. He was so eager to touch Eugene, to make him feel good, that the ride to Eugene’s apartment seemed to take double the time it actually took. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , they were at Eugene’s place. They quickly removed their shoes, and Babe felt himself be pressed to the wall as Eugene licked into his mouth, his tongue sliding on his. 

Babe moaned and he felt his knees buckle. It all felt so good, Babe actually felt a little bit dizzy. 

It has been so long since Babe had been touched like that, like someone actually cared about how he felt. Eugene was pressed flush against him, and his hands were everywhere. 

Eugene didn’t seem to know what he wanted to touch first, either Babe’s arms, hips, ass. Babe was not complaining. He cupped Eugene’s face, smiling through their kisses. 

Who knew that the stranger that helped him at the grocery store all those months ago would be in his arms right now and then, rubbing his knee just right between Babe’s legs? Who knew he would be a dreamboat, caring, funny and oh so sweet? Babe could not believe his luck as Eugene pushed him gently towards his bedroom. 

Bullet was waiting for them on the bed, purring and stretching, his little paws scratching at the covers. Babe laughed as Eugene took him in his arms and locked him outside the bedroom. 

“That’s not something for little kittens to see,” said Eugene as he turned back towards Babe. 

Babe nodded and breathed for the first time in what seemed an hour. 

Eugene’s hair was a mess where Babe’s fingers had run throught it. His shirt was untucked, and his cheeks were red. He looked absolutely amazing. 

“ _ Viens ici _ ,” said Eugene, motioning to the bed, and Babe sat down with him, feeling like he was in a dream and would wake up at any moment. 

They kissed again, slower this time, taking the time to explore each other’s bodies. Babe ran a hand again through Eugene’s hair again because it felt so soft. Eugene sighed and cupped Babe’s cheeks as he deepened the kiss, his lips so gentle Babe wanted to cry. They felt so good pressed against his, as if they were made only for kissing Eugene. 

Babe felt the need to explore more, so he began to leave a hot trail of kissed down Eugene’s jaw until he reached his neck. Eugene smelled like the bar they’ve been too, but also like aftershave and soap. 

Babe nibbed at the sensitive skin just below Eugene’s jaw. Babe felt triumphant as a small  _ oh  _ escaped Eugene lips and he shifted under his touch. Babe’s hands fell down to his hips, and as Eugene backed up on the bed, he felt Eugene’s hand tugging at his collar, bringing him down with him. 

Babe was now on top of Eugene, both of them still fully clothed, but Babe didn’t mind. Eugene was still kissing him breathless. Babe found himself moaning into Eugene’s mouth, still unsure of what to do next. Eugene seemed to feel his hesitation and stopped kissing him, looking at him right in the eyes, his breath short and hot on Babe’s mouth. 

Babe smiled and kissed slowly Eugene’s nose. 

“I like you very much, Eugene Roe,” he said before he could stop himself. 

Eugene blushed visibly, even under the dimmed lights, and smiled back. “I like you very much too, Edward.”

Babe sat back down and stranded Eugene’s hips. 

With upmost care, he unbuttoned Eugene’s shirt, Babe stole glances at Eugene’s face as he did, breath heavy.

Finally, Babe could see the pale skin and toned muscles of his stomach. As he caressed up and down Eugene’s torso, Babe relished in the little noises Eugene was making as he put more and more pressure on him, dragging lightly his nails into Eugene’s skin. 

“The day you came to visit and you strip down to go to sleep…” said Babe in a whisper, “I almost jumped on you right there and then.”

Eugene smirked. “I know. That’s why I did it.”

Babe’s mouth opened in surprise and Eugene got up on his elbow to kiss him. Babe felt Eugene’s hands on his lower back, pulling at his shirt. Babe happily obliged, and then shivered as the cold air of the room hit his skin. Babe tossed his shirt aside.

Eugene’s hands were warm on his skin, and Babe lowered himself to be closer to him, to feel him in any way possible. Babe kissed his way down Eugene’s stomach, stopping a moment at his belt to unbuckle it. Babe swiftly removed Eugene’s pants as he helped him, slowly raising his hips for better access. Babe tossed Eugene’s blue jeans aside, and as he turn back to him, he gasped. 

Eugene was not wearing any underwear. 

Babe cursed under his breath, a hot fire spreading through his tights and lower belly. 

Eugene’s pale skin seemed even paler around his hardening cock. A trail of black hair dipped into the curve of his hips. His skin was white, almost milk like that Babe wanted so much to taste. 

“Can I…?” Babe asked, and Eugene just nodded, his breathing erratic. 

Babe licked inside of Eugene right thigh, marvelling at the moan Eugene made. Babe’s mouth was so close to Eugene’s hard cock that he could feel the heat from it. Babe took his time, teasing and tasting the sensitive skin. Babe loved making Eugene swear, to get him to completely melt from Babe’s touch. When finally he swallowed Eugene whole in his mouth, Eugene was so tense that Babe felt his cock twitch in his mouth. 

“Edward,  _ oh mon dieu, c’est pas possible, _ ” whispered Eugene while covering his face in with his hands, his chest heaving. 

Babe loved to have Eugene in his mouth like that. The weight of his cock on his tongue, he tried to swallow around it as he took it further and further into his mouth. He looked up at Eugene who was gazing at him, eyes half closed and hands fisted around the covers. 

Babe’s head bobbed up and down, slowly at first. Babe wanted to remember that moment, that amazing, wonderful moment where he could practically see Eugene’s usual restrain disappear. Eugene’s hands finally found their way into Babe’s hair, tugging, scratching lightly his scalp. Babe felt amazing, giving to Eugene just what he wanted, pleasing him. 

After a few minutes, Eugene tensed. 

“Edward, I’m gonna… Wait,” he panted. 

Babe stopped and released Eugene’s cock from his mouth. 

“I want to… I want to come with you,” said Eugene, looking directly into Babe’s eyes. 

“I… Yes,” said Babe, getting off the bed to remove his pants and boxer briefs. 

Eugene’s eyes on him made him feel like he was burning through his skin.  Babe laid back onto the bed, his full body length pressed down Eugene’s. They stopped again for a few seconds, Eugene lovingly caressing Babe’s hair, then his hand cupping his face, Babe leaning into the touch. 

“ _ Tu es un ciel d’été étoilé, _ ” whispered Eugene as he kissed Babe’s freckles on his shoulder.  _ “Les constellations sur ta peau sont les plus belles que j’ai jamais vu. _ ” 

Babe smiled as Eugene laid small kisses on his freckles, a strangled sound escaping his parted lips as the movement made their cocks brush against each other. Babe put his hand on Eugene shoulder for leverage and grinded down on Eugene. 

“Oh, fuck,” said Babe, his cock twitching in anticipation. 

Eugene brought Babe’s hand into his mouth, licking his fingers one by one, slowly, and then guiding his hand down between their stomachs. Babe looked, fascinated, and when his digits were swallowed by Eugene’s hot mouth, he let out a whimper. 

Finally, his hand was gripping at them both, sliding at the same time as Eugene was pushing his hips up, meeting him halfway. Eugene clumsily reached for Babe’s face, his other hand cupping his ass, and kissed him sloppily, his tongue twisting into Babe’s mouth. 

They moved against each other, the friction so good, just right, and Babe’s heart felt like he would explode for how much it felt full at that very moment. Eugene’s eyes found his. Babe could see how his pupil were completely dilated in want, making Babe’s hand move faster. Eugene bit his lips, sweat starting to glisten on his forehead. 

“Edward,” breathed Eugene, and that was it. 

Babe came, hard, spilling on their stomachs, knocking his forehead with Eugene’s. 

“Oh my god, oh my  _ god _ ,” said Babe as his orgasm teared through his body, leaving him breathless.

Eugene was close behind, capturing Babe’s mouth for a fierce kiss, rolling his hips hard to meet Babe’s. 

Babe placed quick small kisses in Eugene’s neck while they rode their orgasm. Babe kept kissing him until Eugene stopped moving his hips  and laughed, pushing gently Babe off of him. 

“Here,” Eugene said while grabbing a tissue box on his nightstand. 

They cleaned themselves off the best they could, too exhausted to move. Eugene rolled onto his side to face Babe, a shy smile on his face. 

“Was it… Was it okay for you?” he asked, and Babe snorted. 

“Uhm… I just had the best sex in a very, very long time, if ever, with a person that I very much like… I think, yes, it was okay,” answered Babe, putting his hand on Eugene’s to reassure him. 

Eugene smiled and tugged at the covers. “Do you want to sleep now, or…?”

Babe suddenly felt like he could fall asleep right in the middle of his next sentence, nodded and helped Eugene pull the covers over them. 

Babe suddenly heard something at the door, like a small cry. 

“Oh! Bullet!” Babe said. “Should we let him in now that… Well, now that we’re back to being PG-13?” 

Eugene snorted. “You are naked in my bed, Edward. That is not very PG-13.” 

Eugene still rolled out of bed to crack open the door and close the lights, the sudden darkness making Babe’s heart pound. It was so intimate, having Eugene close to him, pressed against him. He stretched his arms so that Eugene’s back was pressed into his hips, and he could bury his nose into his hair.

Suddenly, Babe felt something at his feet. Bullet had just jumped on the bed, his purring loud in the silent bedroom. Babe felt his little paws kneed his feet and chuckled. 

“Edward, that was… Sincerely, amazing,” softly said Eugene in the darkness. 

Babe pressed a kiss on his shoulder. 

“I know. right back at you,” he answered, grinning. 

He felt himself drift off, when suddenly a thought came to his mind. 

“Hey Gene… Earlier, what did you say to me in French?” asked Babe, yawning.

Eugene shifted in his arms, already half asleep. 

“I said that you were like a starry summer sky, and that the constellation on your skin were the most beautiful I have ever seen,” Eugene said, his accent thicker because of the fatigue. 

Babe’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Woha. Gene, that’s beautiful,” he said. “I could never top that,” Babe joked, trying to calm his wild beating heart. 

Eugene laughed, and Babe could feel his limbs relax even more as he drifted off to sleep. 

“I know,” mumbled Eugene, his tone giving away the smile he must had on his face. 

Babe chuckled as Bullet purred louder. Babe fell asleep to that calming sound, his arms around Eugene, his mind completely at peace. 


	8. Chapter 8

Babe woke up alone in Eugene’s bed, the sound of a shower running in the distance. He blinked a few times, trying to get a grip on his surroundings. Babe jumped as he felt something touch his face, but he chuckled as he realized it was only Bullet poking him with his little paw. 

 

“Hey there kitty,” he whispered, his voice rough from yesterday’s drinking. 

 

He pet the cat who purred in return, kneading at his chest and rolling in a small ball close to his face, making it difficult to move. Babe almost died of the overwhelming cuteness, Bullet slowly closing his eyes and opening them again, his purring loud on Babe’s ears. 

 

Babe was completely engrossed in petting Bullet that he didn’t hear the shower stop and the footsteps approaching the room. 

 

“Good mornin’,” said Eugene, and suddenly, the entirety of last night came rushing back into Babe’s memory. 

 

He smiled at Eugene, turning his head towards the door, but when he opened his mouth to answer, he had lost all his words. 

 

He blushed, looking at Eugene’s body only covered by a simple towel dipping at his hips. His mind went blank for a few seconds. Babe felt his mouth water as Eugene, completely oblivious of the effect he was doing to Babe, scratched at his wet hair. 

 

“Did ya sleep well?” Eugene asked, and Babe nodded, still concentrating on Eugene’s hips. 

 

“Me too,” Eugene smiled. 

 

“Let me get changed, I’ll fix you breakfast,” he added while disappearing in the hallway. 

 

Bullet kneaded Babe a few times more before jumping off the bed to follow Eugene, his tail high in the air, his little paws scratching at the wooden floors. Babe blinked. 

 

“Holy shit,” he cursed, and removed the covers, getting up. 

 

He took a few unsure steps, completely naked. He found his boxers from last night and jeans, and grabbed what seemed to be his t-shirt from yesterday. He picked his clothes from the floor, dressing quickly. He made his way into the kitchen, trying to pat down his bed hair.

 

In the kitchen, Eugene was fully dressed with clean scrubs and smelled like citrus. His back was turned on Babe, breaking some eggs, and Babe couldn’t help himself. He hugged Eugene from behind, enjoying Eugene’s soft skin and warmth. 

 

“What are you making?” he asked, while planting a small kiss on Eugene’s neck, enjoying the goosebumps he saw rise from Eugene’s skin. 

 

“Uhm… French toast,” said Eugene. 

 

“I have work at eleven, so I have to leave soon,” he added, his voice sounding disappointed. 

 

Babe sighed. “Duty calls, it’s fine. I have the meeting with Winters anyway.”

 

Eugene nodded. “I made you a cup of coffee, it’s on the table.” 

 

Babe sat down at the kitchen table, and was happy to see Bullet sitting behind another chair, like he was ready to eat with them. The cat was observing the cup of coffee, then Babe, then Eugene cooking. Babe took a sip of his coffee, and immediately felt more awake. 

 

“Whatcha doin there, buddy?” Babe asked in a playful voice, scratching him behind the ears. 

 

They ate in comfortable silence, the french toast fluffy and full of syrup. At some point, Eugene’s feet came to rest on Babe’s legs, making him smile around his fork. Eugene was reading the newspaper like sharing a meal with Babe was the most normal thing in the world. 

 

It made feel Babe special, knowing that he could share Eugene’s space without a reason or without doing an activity. They were just… Sitting. Eating. enjoying each other’s company. Babe’s heart fluttered and before he could say something he’d regret, he took a enormous bite of his breakfast. 

 

“So, I’ll see you after your shift?” asked Babe after a while as Eugene ate his last piece of toast. 

 

He couldn’t believe it himself, but Babe was actually going to miss Eugene the entire day, he could just feel it. 

 

Eugene nodded. 

 

“I only took one shift. I was thinking we could watch a movie here or at your place tonight?” asked Eugene, softly smiling. 

 

Babe nodded. 

 

“Just… not a horror movie,” he shivered. “I know it’s Halloween soon, but I can never sleep super well after watching one.” 

 

Eugene laughed as he grabbed his plate and Babe’s to put them down in the sink. 

 

“Alright, let’s get going,” he said. “I’ll give you a lift home, it’s on my way to work.”

 

Babe nodded, and gathered his things from last night from Eugene’s room. They were out of the door after a few minutes, and Babe ran to push the elevator button first. 

 

“You know I’ll never fight you on that, right?” asked Eugene, an amused smile planted on his lips. 

 

Babe shrugged, scratching at the back of his neck just as the elevator doors opened. “I guess it’s an habit. It’s Bill’s fault really.”

 

They walked in the elevator, and the second the doors closed on them, Eugene was crowding Babe to the back of the elevator, his hands pressed firmly on his hips. Eugene kissed Babe, his hands now cupping his ass, and Babe did his best not to let out an embarrassing moan. 

 

“What-- what are you doing,” asked Babe, breathless and Eugene was pressing more and more insistent kisses on his lips. 

 

“I just wanted you to have something to think about today,” answered Eugene, and Babe was happy to comply. 

 

When the doors reopened, they separated quickly. Fixing the best he could his hair, Babe stepped out of the elevator, followed by Eugene who somehow managed to look exactly the same he had when entering the elevator. They walked to the car, and this time, Babe didn’t hesitate. He grabbed Eugene’s fingers, and squeezed. Eugene squeezed back, smirking. 

 

The drive home was uneventful, but Babe could see something was on Eugene’s mind. His foot that wasn’t used to mind the pedals was tapping away and his eyes were fixated on a point somewhere ahead. 

 

“Hey, Gene. Something up?” asked Babe as they pulled on the curb of his street. 

 

Eugene shook his head. “I fee--. I didn’t want to talk about it, but yesterday…”

 

He stopped while he parked just in front of Babe’s apartment complex, and stopped the engine. 

 

“Yesterday was amazing, yes, go on,” joked Babe, trying to defuse the tension.

 

Eugene gave him a half smile and continued. “I know you’re getting out of a relationship, but those past few months have been… Amazing, yes, I’ll give you that, but Edward…”

 

Babe felt his heart crumble. This was it. This was the exact same thing that happened with Dave. He dumped him after a few months, claiming that it wasn’t enough for him, that Babe wasn’t enough. Babe felt a wave of panic overwhelming him. How could he not have seen it sooner? Were there signs? He must have been so annoying to Eugene. 

 

“...What we have is not enough for me,” said Eugene, biting his lips. “I want more.”

 

“Well,” started Babe, ready to fight, but his brain thankfully caught up with Eugene’s word before he had the chance to say anything mean. “Wait… What?”

 

Eugene looked away. 

 

“Well, I mean, only if you want it…” he mumbled, his cheeks turning red. 

 

Babe felt like a complete tool. Eugene had just asked him to be his boyfriend. He wasn’t trying to break up with him!

 

“Holy shit, yes,” he said, then threw himself at Eugene, covering his face, mouth and neck with playful kisses. “Hell yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend, Eugene Roe.” 

 

Eugene laughed, relieved. 

 

“I’m sorry this isn’t a more romantic place or time, but… Seeing you this morning.. I just couldn’t wait any longer,” he confessed, and Babe smiled widely. 

 

“Thank god, or I would have been disappointed,” he joked. 

 

Now, he really didn’t want to leave Eugene. 

 

Eugene. His boyfriend. Oh boy. 

 

“Does that mean that you’ll call me Babe, now?” asked Babe as he opened the car door. 

 

Eugene huffed. “No way in a million years. Now get out of my car so I can go save lives, as you say.”

 

Babe planted one last sweet kiss on Eugene’s lips, Eugene responding immediately, parting his lips so he could taste Babe. 

 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Babe said, stepping out of the car. “Call me at lunch, okay?” 

 

Eugene nodded, and drove away to the hospital, Babe waving behind the car.

 

Babe stayed on the side of the road for a few minutes more, a goofy smile on his face. 

 

“Well, what do ya know, the prodigal son returns,” said Bill the minute he stepped inside his apartment. 

 

He wore a big grin on his face and took in the old clothes Babe was wearing. He smugly sat down on the couch, and put his hands behind his head.  

 

“Where were you last night? And... This morning?” he asked, winking. 

 

“I have a boyfriend,” blurted Babe, unable to control himself anymore.

 

“Holy shit, Babe!” said Bill, a genuine smile spreading on his face. “That’s great! Congrats, man.”  

 

“Thanks.” he answered, bowing a little just like he was thanking a crowd after a show. 

 

Bill whistled low. 

 

“Well, Babe. You’re officially on _Grey’s Anatomy_ now,” he joked, but Babe was so happy that all he did was sit down with Bill and suggest they play one of Bill’s video games. 

 

“I can’t,” grimaced Bill. “I have to go to work. Why don’t you come in too, I have a small article for you about the film festival that’s coming to town.”

 

Babe shook his head. “Sorry, I can’t… I’m meeting with Captain Winters this afternoon for the investigation.”

 

Bill’s mood was suddenly the exact opposite of what it was a second ago. 

 

“You what? You’re still investigating after all those deaths and murders? Babe that’s not safe,” he said, crossing his arms on his chest, his lips a thin line.  

  
  


“I can handle myself!” he protested. “Everyone thinks I’m going to get stabbed or something, but it’s just transferring information, that’s all!” 

 

Bill sighed. “I’m just saying, be careful. And don’t do anything stupid, alright?” 

 

Babe stood up and walked into his room, grumpily kicking at one of his shirt at the door frame. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” he said, and closed the door behind him. 

 

A few hours later he still haven’t received a call from Winters. Babe felt impatient. Their meeting was supposed to be in the afternoon, but so far, no new information had come his way. 

 

Babe wanted to check the old location of the factory, to see if he could find any clues over there with the police force, but he knew he had to wait for the detectives, and even then, people would probably ask him to hang back. 

 

While he was wasting his time waiting for the police, Babe knew they were maybe losing time on the investigation. Maybe Mr. Johnson was already gone, or he was burning evidence. Maybe it wasn’t even Mr. Johnson, but someone else trying to put the blame on him. 

 

Babe’s mind wandered, every theory more spectacular than the other. 

 

Frustrated, Babe paced in his room. The joy he felt not too long ago because of Eugene was now fading away, giving place for his anticipation and anger. Babe knew he had a short temper, but the repeated questioning about his ability to keep himself safe were now getting to him. 

 

Plus the fact that Winters had now clearly no intention of calling him back...

 

“Fuck it,” he mumbled. He grabbed his keys, his coat and phone, and walked to his car, determined. 

 

He had to check the location, even if he had to do it by himself. 

* * *

  
  


Winters woke up cold and feeling like someone took his heart out of his chest. He shut down his alarm and rolled over, sighing. 

 

He really didn’t feel like going to work today. He didn’t want to face Nixon and his concerned stares. Still, Winters knew he had to, with the investigation coming to a turning point. 

 

He got up and did his morning routine, his body working on muscle memory alone. His mind was miles away, on that particular day he first met Nixon and they had shared a tent under the starry sky. 

 

When he arrived at the precinct, a copy of the file under his arm, he was greeted by a sleepy Joe Toye. 

 

“Good mornin’, sir,” Toye said, blinking, clutching at a cup of coffee. “I read the file all night, I just got there, ready to continue the investigation.” 

 

Winters nodded. He, too, had read the file all night, and felt the fatigue slowly creeping up on him. 

 

“I also, read the file and could not sleep. Quite the investigation,” he answered. 

 

Toye gave him a dumbfounded look. 

 

“You… Read the file all night? Well, sir, you look well rested,” said Toye, half smiling. 

 

Winters shook his head. 

 

“No, are you kidding? My hair is a mess,” he joked, but Toye just blinked at him once more. 

 

Winters bit his lip and turned around to go in his office. 

 

“I’ll talk to you later, Toye,” Winters said, and Toye nodded, a incredulous look still on his face. 

 

Winters sat down at his office, his mind preoccupied by the file. At least, that’s what he wanted to believe. To be perfectly honest with himself, Dick knew his thoughts were pretty much revolving around Nixon for the moment. 

 

He hadn’t showed up yet, but it was normal for Nixon to arrive a bit late. Winters dreaded his arrival, and he felt his shoulders tense as he imagined the cold look Nixon would give him after his burst of anger of yesterday. Winters grimaced. He didn’t even want to think about it. Nixon’s indifference made him angry, like Nixon’s life didn’t even matter to himself. 

 

He tried to occupy his mind with the case, and it worked for a while. He called for a meeting later today with other detectives on the case to see what were their impressions, and answered a few urgent e-mails. 

 

He was in the middle of his second cup of coffee when Nixon came barging through the door. 

 

“You wouldn’t believe what I just saw on my way here,” said Nixon, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “You know the rescue center just up the hill? They had a dog brought in yesterday. It’s freaking amazing, I’ll show you pictures.”

 

While Nixon was fumbling with his phone, Winters blinked. His heart was pumping hard, and he felt his throat dry instantly. 

 

Nixon wasn’t mad? How could that be possible? He was so angry yesterday… He deserved at least the silent treatment, for at least a few days. Could it be possible for Nixon to have simply forgave him in a night? Could it be possible that Nixon wasn’t even mad at him at all?

 

“Look at this dog, Dick. I mean, look at him!” said Nixon while showing a picture of a very friendly looking yellow lab. “I know it won’t be like my old dog, but… I felt like this one could maybe do the job.”

 

Winters gave back Nixon’s phone, his mind still in confused. 

 

“I… Yes, he looks really nice, Lew,” he tried, and Nixon’s face lit up. 

 

“I know, right? God, look at me, I’m so excited! Anyway, I have to settle in, see you later?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, he rushed back out of Winters’ office. Winters blinked a few times, trying to regain his calm. He was puzzled, but happy that Nixon didn’t held any grudge on him. 

 

Focusing on the case was now way easier, and he sent an e-mail so that the meeting would be sooner. Winters wanted to put this vile case behind him, and the sooner the better. 

 

* * *

 

Babe’s mouth was dry. So, so dry. 

 

The building looked very intimidating, its facade grey and parking lot deserted, except for Babe’s car. 

 

Babe had driven around town, but never to this district. The industrial neighborhood was empty of all restaurant or tourist attractions. It was just streets and streets of factories or company headquarters. Babe tried to swallow, fidgeting with his keys. 

 

He tried to find the courage he had in his car, but it seemed that he was suddenly rethinking to check the building by himself altogether. He took a deep breath, and took a few steps towards the door. Maybe it would be locked and he would be obligated to turn back. 

 

Babe pushed the door and it opened without even giving a fight. Babe cursed under his breath. He had to check it out now, he was already too far in.. 

 

“It’s empty anyway. I won’t find anything,” said Babe under his breath to give himself some courage. 

 

He took a couple of steps inside. 

 

The factory was mostly in the dark, but Babe could still feel the vastness of the place. His feet echoed when he walked around the enormous machines, trying to get a sense of where he was headed. He walked like that for a while, trying to look for clues, anything that would suggest that somebody was hiding things, materials, explosives… Anything really. 

 

After the factory closed, the owners had emptied the place. It was now mostly just cardboard boxes and heavy machinery. Babe shivered. The place was giving him the creeps. There were no lights on. It was a sunny day outside, but the further he went into the factory, the less sun he got from the windows at the entrance. He had to open his phone for some light at some point. 

 

Babe looked around a few minutes more before relaxing a little bit. 

 

“You’ll be in danger, Babe. Don’t do anything stupid, Babe,” he mocked Bill’s voice. “As if. There’s nothing here.”

 

Babe didn’t know why he was whispering, since he was alone, but he found that with the vastness of the place, it was just something that made sense. He continued his search for evidence, his confidence growing by the minute. 

 

He was climbing up some stairs to try to access what seemed to be the supervisor’s office  when he heard a door open in the distance. 

 

Heart beating, he pressed flat against the steps and held his breath. 

 

The noise echoed in the enormous building, and slowly faded away. 

 

Babe looked around, but it was hard to see anything, the daylight not reaching all the corners of the factory. Babe stood to a low crouch and  took a few unsure steps until he reached the top of the stairs, and hid behind an open door before peeking from behind it.

 

It was the supervisor’s office like he had suspected. But it was empty, except for… A camping bed?

 

Babe’s brow furrowed. He walked into the room, and found some personal effects, like a comb and a toothbrush in a corner. Maybe some homeless person was living there in the meantime while company suspended operation for the investigation. It was probable.

 

Curiosity filled Babe prompting him to take a few steps further, trying to calm his wild beating heart. He felt like James Bond, trying to find clues for his mission. Babe couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. He went inside alone, found out that the place was unoccupied by any criminals, and was able to do all of that without dying. Ah. So much for being prudent. 

 

Babe felt satisfied with his investigation when something shiny caught his attention. It was a doorknob. Babe hadn’t noticed it earlier. He shrugged, and pushed the door open. Babe expected to see maybe more personal effects, maybe even some food or some more beds. 

 

What he saw was a scene out of every crime movie he ever saw as a kid. His heart stopped beating and his hands became moist, his mouth, on the other hand, dry as ever. 

 

A large board was pinned on the far wall, pictures and papers hanging of it. All pictures were linked by wool threads, some red, some others, blue. Babe took a few steps, his mind completely blank as he read the notes on the board. He recognized some faces, Malarkey for one, and Webster, Nixon, Penkala and Muck, and… 

 

His picture was in a far corner, taken a few days back. Babe remembered, because he was wearing his second favorite shirt. He was just getting out of work and was looking at his phone on the picture, completely oblivious of his picture being taken.

 

“Shit. Shit shit shit,” he said.. 

 

He had just walked in into an evil lair, and Babe felt panic creep up on him, like a serpent enrolling himself around his neck and squeezing. 

 

Babe gulped, suddenly eager to get the hell out of there. He felt paralyzed, though, his feet were planted in the ground like tree roots. His eyes landed on a desk pushed at the back of the room, and he was able to see more notes, a camera and a gun. 

 

Babe shook himself, hard, trying to focus, to not let panic overwhelm him. He turn back to run as fast as he could to his car, but just when he turn around, he was truck with something bulky.

 

When he fell on the ground, blood spilling in his mouth, Babe realized he’d been hit with something right on the head. He felt the pain as if he was someone else. The last thing he saw before passing out was an enormous pile of explosives, right by the desk. 

 

“ _ I will not be able to make my date tonight after all,” _ he thought, completely disoriented. 

 

Babe closed his eyes, and slipped into unconsciousness. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

“So, with the evidence from the file, journalist Heffron realized there was a connection between all the victims. They were all connected to this murder file a few years back,” said Winters while Toye, Nixon and a few other trusted officers were taking notes in the conference room. 

 

“We think this is a solid lead, especially with the… The incident yesterday. It proved that all the victims were effectively all in the same file.  We have to move fast, now, because a lot of other names appear on that file,” continued Winters. “And they could all be possible victims.” 

 

They all nodded gravely. 

 

Winters squared his shoulders. “I suggest we dig into deeper than the file. Find anything that you can on Mr. Johnson. Credit cards records, last known address, and we should start making a family tree, because we absolutely need to find him, and maybe another family member saw him around.”

 

The team agreed on separating the workload, and soon they were all working away at their desks. Winters grabbed his phone, and tried calling Heffron for their meeting, but ended in his voicemail. 

 

“Hello, Edward Heffron. It’s Captain Winters from the police station. Call me back as soon as possible. Thank you,” he said, an uneasy feeling crawling slowly in his stomach. 

 

Heffron was eager yesterday to give him new information. Now he didn’t answer his phone? Winters tried again, but only reached his voicemail. He shrugged, and tried to ignore the gnawing feeling that something was wrong. 

 

It was this feeling that made him a good Captain. Winters had some sort of sixth sense. He just knew if his men were in trouble, and always seemed to appear out of nowhere when they needed him the most. The same feeling was now clawing his way through his chest. 

 

Winters tried Heffron’s phone again.

* * *

  
  


“Heffron, pick up your goddam phone, I have a story for you,” said Bill.

 

It was his third message in an hour, and if Babe didn’t hurry to answer him, he could say goodbye to an amazing story involving some elementary teacher and his new ways of teaching. 

 

“I guess I’ll just have to go and meet this Lipton by myself,” he grumbled under his breath. 

 

Still, he couldn’t help but call Babe another time, just to be sure. 

 

“Babe, call me back, you jackass. This is serious,” he said, and hung up. 

 

His feet tapped nervously on the floor as he clicked a few times on his computer. He had stopped smoking for a few years now, but for some reason, he craved the nicotine rush right this instant. 

 

_ “What the hell’s wrong?” _ Bill thought, his heart picking up just a bit. _ “Something’s wrong, but what?”  _

* * *

 

The day went by fast for Eugene as the hospital was very busy, like always. He texted Babe during one of his short breaks, but got no response. Eugen shrugged and was pulled in another emergency right after, so he decided to call Babe after his shift was over. 

 

It was only half an hour after the official ending of his shift that Eugene could sit down and breathe. The day had been crazy, careless accident after another, and Eugene was glad that he got not fatalities today. 

 

He sighed and tried to massage his cramped legs. It was hard, not to go out there again, to try to lose himself in his work, but now that he had a reason to get off work… Somebody that wanted his company, that enjoyed it… 

 

Eugene felt his heart flutter, and he smiled. He grabbed his phone, suddenly eager to talk to Babe. 

 

_ “Hi, this is Heffron, leave a message, thanks.” _

 

Eugene frowned. He tried again. 

 

After a few tries, Eugene stood up, disappointed. He was usually the one who texted Eugene all day, and it was always a highlight of Eugene’s routine, having some random, yet hilarious texts to read during his short breaks.

 

They were supposed to see each other tonight. Maybe Babe had forgotten. Or maybe he was busy with an article. Usually, Babe didn’t take much time to answer his phone. Either way, Eugene decided to go home and wait for a call. He texted Babe to contact him a soon as possible, and made his way out of the door. 

 

While Eugene was walking to his car, he couldn’t shake a strange feeling creeping up his arms, his legs, right into his chest. It was the same feeling he had when an ambulance was coming fast, and Eugene waited by the emergency room doors, bouncing on his feet, waiting for the curtain to drop so he could try and help those people the best he could. 

 

He tried his best to ignore the feeling. He got home, trying to focus on the road in front of him.

 

When he turned on his television to try to distract himself, he cringed as the sound of an ambulance pierced his ears. He quickly changed channels, his heart beating fast. 

 

Eugene took a deep breath, and tried Babe’s phone one last time. 

 

“Edward, hi. I just wanted to see if you still wanted to do something tonight. Call me back, bye,” he said quickly, his frown only accentuating by the lack of answer. 

 

Bullet jumped on the couch, his little paws poking Eugene as he sat on his lap. Eugene scratched behind his ears, his mind a thousand miles away. 

 

“Where are you?” he asked to the empty room, and his only answer was Bullet’s tiny meows. 

 

* * *

 

Babe woke up with a splitting headache, and his first reflex was to curse Bill for making him drink more than he should have last night. 

 

His mind was foggy and his throat completely dry. When he tried to move his arms to get a glass of water, he realized that in fact, he was immobilized. 

 

“Come on,” he thought. “Just a little effort, and you’ll be able to get some aspirin.”

 

He tried to get up once more, but it was just like his limbs were completely separated from his body. He slowly opened one eye, than the other, and groaned as he realized he wasn’t even lying down, but sitting in a chair. It was just like Bill’s New Year party all over again. 

 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, feeling already his muscles in his neck and back complain as he tried to shift on his chair. 

 

Once more, he tried to bring up his arm to scratch at his face, but failed miserably. 

 

“What the…” he whispered, as his heart rate picked up fast. 

 

He looked around him, and a few things hit him simultaneously. 

 

One, he wasn’t home passed out on a kitchen chair. Babe was sitting on a chair alright, but not because he had drank too much the night before. Babe had been hit in the head by someone.

 

Babe tugged at ropes that kept his arms from moving. He tried his feet, without any success. He was totally bound to a chair, in the middle of a dark room. 

 

Babe tasted blood in his mouth, and his nose felt broken. He tried to take a deep breath, but winced, the pain very present. 

 

“What the fuck,” he said, this time louder, and tried once more to free himself from the ropes. 

 

They were burning his skin, and suddenly Babe became frantic. Panic overwhelmed him and any rational thoughts vanished from his mind. He had to get out of here, fast. 

 

He rocked the chair from side to side, trying to fall on the ground, but it was too heavy. Babe panted as his throat became constricted, his vision blurring once again. His head was killing him. 

 

“Hello?” he asked in the dark room. “Anyone there?”

 

Only silence answered him, and Babe did his best not to cry. 

 

* * *

  
  


Winters was in the middle of Mr. Johnson’s old credit card records when someone knocked at his door. 

 

“Enter,” he said, still concentrating on his research. 

 

“Captain, I have someone here that--” said Toye, opening his door with a little more force than required. 

 

“Toye, calm down,” said Winters, up on his feet the minute he took in Toye’s agitated posture and tone of voice. “Take a deep breath.”

 

Toye nodded and breathed in deeply once. 

 

“It’s about Heffron, sir,” he finally said, and Winters crossed his arms on his chest. 

 

“Ah, good, you can let him in. I tried to reach him, we were supposed to meet two days ago, but…” said Winters, frowning.

 

Toye shook his head. “No, no, Captain, he’s… He’s missing.” 

 

Winters blinked, stepping back in shock. “How… How do you know?” 

 

Toye gestured towards the rest of the precinct. “I just talked to not one, but three of his friends. They were supposed to meet with Heffron at some point, but not any of them had any news for more than 24 hours now. They specifically asked to talk with you, and no one else.” 

 

Winters’ blood became cold in his veins. He grabbed his phone and followed Toye out of his office. 

 

“About time!” said a short man dressed in black leather jacket and a white t-shirt. 

 

He was with an even shorter man with light curls wearing a tie and white shirt, holding his work bag at his side. Another man in light blue scrubs stood just behind them, looking like he had not slept for the past three weeks, his jet black hair sticking everywhere.

 

The man that shouted looked at Winters, his eyes stopping at his Captain badge. 

 

“Now, you going to help us find Babe, or what?” he asked, and Winters was taken aback by his brutal energy. 

 

“Hello, I’m Captain Richard Winters,” calmly said Winters, extending his arm. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m Bill,” said the angry man. He pointed at the curly haired man and added, “this is Harry. Now, can we get into your office and talk, now?”

 

Harry shook Winters’ hand when it was clear that Bill had no intention of doing so. 

 

“Hi, I’m Harry Welsh. Sorry for my friend, he’s being an ass,” Harry said, grimacing while Bill scoffed. “We just want to find our friend.”

 

Winters then turned to look at the last man. He looked composed, but something in his dark eyes gave away the worry he was feeling. 

 

“My name’s Eugene Roe. I’m a friend of Edward’s,” he said, shaking Winters’ hand with a firm grip. 

 

Winters nodded at them and invited them all in his office. Toye brought out more chairs, and Bill wasted no time the minute the door was closed and Winters sitting behind his desk to jump out of his own and pace in the limited space that was left. 

 

“I understand that you have some suspicion that your friend Edward Heffron is missing,” said Winters, taking out a notepad and a pen. 

 

“Suspicion? The hell with that! We’re certain of it!” exclaimed Bill, throwing his arms in the air. 

 

Harry sighed. “He was supposed to meet with us for work and never showed up. We left multiple messages, he never answered…”

 

Bill shook his head. “He was supposed to be there last night. It was his last chance. Then Gene called at the office, and it was then that we knew something was wrong.”

 

Eugene nodded. 

 

“We we’re… planning a... Uh… A date,” he said, suddenly conscious of all the eyes on him on the small room. “He never called or even showed up. That’s not like him.”

 

Harry nodded while Bill finally sat back down. “We really have no idea where he is. We called everybody, even his mom back in Philadelphia. No one’s heard anything.”  

 

Bill gripped the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned white. 

 

“Please, we gotta find him,” he pleaded. 

 

Winters nodded, and quickly finished taking note. 

 

“So, he’s not at the office, not home, or back in Philadelphia,” he repeated while the three men in front of him nodded in unison. “He was supposed to meet all of you at some point but never showed up.”

 

He wrote down some more, and asked a few more questions. “Do you know where is car is?” 

 

Bill shook his head.

 

“Okay… And why did you requested me for the investigation?” asked Winters, puzzled. 

 

“Because we know he was not minding his own business, that little--” began Bill, but Harry cut him short. 

 

“Bill, breathe, Jesus,” he said, putting a hand on his arm. 

 

Bill took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

 

Eugene took his chance to talk. “He was supposed to meet with you to inform you about some intel on the Johnson’s case. Our theory is that he went to check the intel by himself, whatever it was, and… Disappeared.”

 

Eugene cleared his throat, closing his eyes for a few seconds. 

 

“If anything happened, I think… I think we would have found... Him by now, which is a good sign that we haven’t,” he added, and Winters nodded, impressed by the deduction. 

 

“Yes. You’re right. The killer, whoever it is, doesn’t waste any time by showing off his victims. I’m sure Heffron’s out there somewhere,” said Winters, writing some more on his pad.

 

Winters tried his best to give them a reassuring smile. 

 

“I would tell you not to worry, but as I’m seeing, it’s already too late, so I will just say this.” he took a pause to put more impact on his words. He really meant what he was about to say. “We will do anything in our power to find your friend, I promise.”

 

They all nodded, Bill’s chest deflating a little. 

 

“We just want him save, Captain,” Bill said. 

 

Winters looked at Eugene. 

 

“Do you have any clue what was the intel he wanted to tell me?” he asked, but was disappointed when he shook his head. 

 

“No, he wouldn’t say.”

 

“We did bring his computer, though,” said Harry, searching in his bag. 

 

Winters opened the laptop, the silly wallpaper picture making them all smile.

 

“We found out that he searched for Mr. Johnson’s wife, Roberta, but that’s it,” said Harry while accessing Babe’s Internet history. “He read her eulogy and the paper article on her life, and that’s pretty much it.”

 

Winters frowned. “What’s Auclair factory? Why does this sounds familiar?”

 

Harry shrugged. “It’s an old explosive factory. It might be familiar because they’re trying to hide a scandal regarding one of their employees apparently stealing some materials. It’s on page four of today’s newspaper.”

 

Winters’ hand went immediately for his phone. He punched in the number for Nixon, and waited. “An explosive factory, you say?” 

 

* * *

  
  


Babe sat motionless on his chair. He didn’t know how much time he was left alone in the dark, bound to his chair, but it felt like an eternity. He had time to scream, panic, cry, calm down and do it all over again a few times. 

 

Babe tried to reach his pocket, but it was no use. Whoever was keeping him here got his phone and wallet. Even his car keys were stolen, and Babe could do nothing more than to wait.

 

Babe could hear doors closing and some papers ruffling on the other side of the wall. He would hear someone whistling, someone walking around. It drove him up the wall. The other person always refused to acknowledge him in any way. 

 

Babe grew more and more frustrated as the hours ticked by. His stomach was totally empty and he needed to pee. When he was on the verge of really losing it, he screamed, trying to get a reaction of the other person. 

“If you want to kill me, just do it! Stop fucking around like a goddamn coward!”

 

The sound of footsteps approaching made Babe’s heart jump in his ribcage. Until now, all the other insults he spat at his captor didn’t work. Now that he was about to see his face, Babe was suddenly nervous, sweat starting to pool in his lower back, his shirt already sticky after a few minutes of shifting around. 

 

The characteristic sound of a door being opened creaked behind him. 

 

“Hi, Heffron,” said a masculine voice behind Babe.

 

Babe was facing the wall. He had no way of seeing his captor’s face, but he didn’t try to move. He stayed silent, waiting. 

 

“Oh, now you don’t talk?” said the voice, closer now to Babe’s back. 

 

He felt two hands grab the chair. Babe shivered. He realized he was at the mercy of his captor. His ropes were too tight, he couldn’t even move his legs freely. 

 

Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut after all. 

 

Babe’s eyes followed the shadow that circled him, and finally, he could see his captor’s face. 

 

The scar was the first thing he saw. Long and just like Lipton had described it what seemed a million years ago. It gave Mr. Johnson a menacing look. 

 

_ “Well,” _ Babe thought, feeling hysterical. _ “It fits the serial killer look.” _

 

Save from the scar, if Babe had walked past Mr. Johnson in the street, he wouldn’t even have looked twice. He was average looking, a bland face with white, silver hair and a thick beard. Mr. Johnson wore beige pants and a white shirt. He looked like he was about to go play golf. But his eyes… 

 

Babe shivered. His eyes were distant and cold. Babe knew instantly that all humanity possessed died with the murder of his wide. 

 

“Shit,” said Babe. 

 

Then he saw what Mr. Johnson was carrying and he tried to swallow. A tool box. 

 

“Shit indeed, Mr. Heffron,” Mr. Johnson said in a calm voice. “I know you know pretty much everything about my plan. You were the next on my list, but you oh so conveniently walked right into my house.”  

 

Mr. Johnson smiled. “And here we are!”

 

He set the tool box on the ground, and approached Babe. “I thought, well, this had just became way easier than it would have been with you always surrounded by people…”

 

Babe flinched as Mr. Johnson stopped very close to him, his shadow enveloping Babe completely. 

 

“I just need to know, before I kill you, exactly what you said to those police officers,” said Mr. Johnson, half kneeling to get close to Babe’s face. 

 

He smelt of gunpowder and alcohol. Babe made a strangled sound as Mr. Johnson pat him on the cheek. 

 

“And if you don’t want to tell me, well… I have some friends that may convince you.”

 

Babe breathed hard as Mr. Johnson turned around to open violently the tool box at his feet. He got out a bottle of water and opened it, putting it close to Babe’s lips. He drank quickly, not even caring if the water could be poisonous. Too soon, Mr. Johnson took back the bottle, and closed it. He then got back to his toolbox, searching through it. 

 

“I’ll… I’ll tell you anything, but please, let me go, you don’t have to kill me,” pleaded Babe, his inside cold and breath short. 

 

He felt his hair stick to his forehead. 

 

“Oh, but I do, you see,” said Mr. Johnson, distracted by the inside of the tool box. “You were part of my wife’s demise.”

 

Babe shook his head, frantic. “No! No, I… I only wrote one article about her! I…”

 

Mr. Johnson suddenly walked back to him and punched him square on the jaw. If Babe’s nose wasn’t broken before, now it definitely was. Babe screamed in pain, seeing stars. 

 

“It’s not just an article! It’s not just an investigation! It’s my wife we’re talking about here!” screamed Mr. Johnson, kicking Babe in the knee. 

 

Babe whimpered, spitting blood on the ground. “Mr. Johnson, you can’t keep this up forever. There are people looking for me.” 

 

His own voice was distorted because of his nose, but Babe didn’t care. He tried to look Mr. Johnson in the eyes, tried to read any ounce of compassion or worry behind those dark pupils. 

 

“If you let me go, maybe your sentence will be less--”

 

Mr. Johnson raised his arm, and Babe flinched again, whimpering, waiting for the hit. 

 

Nothing came. 

 

“I die at the end, Heffron,” said Mr. Johnson, his arm still raised. “Don’t you get it? I don’t give a fuck about anyone.”

 

Babe felt a tear fall down his cheek. 

 

“Please,” he said. “I just want to go home.”

 

Mr. Johnson’s arm fell at his side, and he walked quickly out of the room. “I will let you think about what you said to those police officers. I will come back, and this time, maybe my friends in the box will come out and play.”

 

Babe shivered, horror creeping up on him as Mr. Johnson disappeared from view and closed the door behind him. He was going to die here, alone, cold and hungry.

* * *

  
  


“Tactical team ready?” Winters asked in his radio, a hand well planted on his own gun. 

 

“Team ready, sir,” came the answer from Bull Randleman. 

 

Winters nodded. “Wait for my signal. Over.”

 

The sun was setting on the huge building that was Auclair Factory, and Winters was impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. 

 

They had immediately checked the factory with a small recon team, finding Babe’s car parked right in front of the building. 

 

By the time they went back, it wasn’t there anymore. Someone must have moved it, and when the recon team came back with pictures of what appeared to be Mr. Johnson in the flesh, pushing the door of the factory, Winters immediately ordered to his team to get back there and find Heffron, stat. 

 

“Hey, Dick, wait,” said a voice in his back. 

 

He turned around to see Nixon, crouching behind him, his eyes nervously jumping from Winters’s eyes to the ground. 

 

“Good luck in there. Be careful,” Nixon said simply, and Winters nodded, slightly confused. 

 

For a moment, it seemed that Nixon wanted to say something else. 

 

Instead, he said, “I’ll be in your ear the whole time if you need anything.” 

 

Winters, without wasting another minute, send the signal and the team approached the building fast. 

 

A few meters back, stood Eugene Roe, sitting in the ambulance commanded by the police force. He hid in the shadow of another factory, his face paler than usual. He bit his nails and waited for Babe to reappear, either alive, or…

 

Eugene sighed, frustrated by his inability to do anything. When Winters had commanded this mission, easily getting a mandate by the Auclair factory, he insisted so he could come and help out. 

 

With his medical background, Winters didn’t have any choice. While Bill and Harry were left at the station, Eugene called his friend Spina, and the ambulance arrived a few minutes after they did in the police car. 

 

Eugene was now prepared for any injury Babe could have. He had scissors, bandages and even a reanimation machine, although Eugene hoped he would not have to use it. 

 

Eugene gave a quick look at the blue sky, and started praying.

  
  


Babe was half asleep when he heard the door open. He didn’t know how much time had passed since Mr. Johnson’s last visit. He shifted on the chair, his ropes still burning through his skin. Babe waited for the inevitable to happen, for Mr. Johnson to arrive and try to beat him up again. He waited, his body trembling, but nothing came. 

 

Babe twisted his head and realized that it was not his door that was being opened, but the front door of the factory. Babe’s heart jumped into his ribcage as a ray of hope warmed his chest. Could it be possible that rescue was coming his way?

 

Suddenly, the door to his door flew open, and a Mr. Johnson ran to him. Before Babe could do anything, he shoved a rag in his mouth and taped it.

 

“We’re going to stay very quiet, Heffron. Your friends are here. Any sudden movement and you’re dead,” whispered Mr. Johnson into his ear. 

 

Babe didn’t know what to do with himself. He tried to move, but he then felt something at the back of his head. Babe stopped moving. The characteristic sound of a gun being cocked resonated into his ears. 

 

Babe closed his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

When Winters arrived face to face with the board, his heart sank into his feet. 

 

He had now all the proof in the world to incriminate whoever was living here with the murders and the attempted murders that horrified the city for a few months now, starting with the fire that killed notary Blithe.

 

Winters should be happy, and a few members of the team were nodding to each other, knowing that whatever ending this intervention would have, the investigation for their colleagues was done. Winters was just worried sick because they still haven’t found Heffron anywhere.

 

He walked past his guys back to the main office, and continued slowly in the hallway. He saw a door at the end of it, half closed. 

 

Winters walked back and asked silently for his men to follow him. They walked on their toes, holding their breaths, when the sound of a cocking gun echoed in the factory. Winters couldn’t wait any longer. 

 

He pushed the door with his shoulder, immediately taking in the scene. Babe was tied to a chair, his nose a bloody mess. His eyes were closed. He was dirty, his hair was sticking to his forehead, and he looked smaller than Winters remembered. His mouth plastered shut with tape.

 

When he heard the door open, Babe’s eyes snapped open. They were sharp, although Winters could see the fear his gaze, the way they widened and his eyebrows rose. His shoulders tensed while Mr. Johnson put firmly the barrel of the gun right at his neck.

 

Mr. Johnson’s eyes were unfocused, jumping from police officer to another. He was breathing fast. 

 

“Nobody move or I’ll shoot him!” he said, his voice hysterical, while the whole team froze completely. 

 

“Mr. Johnson,” slowly said Winters. “Mr. Johnson, I am Captain Winters. I’m here to talk to you.”

 

Mr. Johnson shook his head. “No, no, no, no, you’re here to arrest me! And… And…”

 

He pushed the gun on Babe’s head hard, making him whimper. 

 

“Move, Dick, make him talk,” whispered Nixon in his ear. 

 

“And Roberta… Will not be avenged!” Mr. Johnson said, his eyes more frantic than ever. 

 

Winters took a few steps towards them at his right, making Mr. Johnson move to face him. 

 

Meanwhile, Toye and Bull were circling him on the other side, almost invisible to Mr. Johnson. Winters occupied all his vision. 

 

“Do you think that Roberta would have been happy with you doing all those things that you did for her?” asked Winters, trying to win some time. “Do you think she would have approved?”

 

Mr. Johnson looked suddenly unsure, his shoulder falling down. “I…”

 

“Now, get him now,” said Nixon. 

 

“Now!” screamed Winters as he jumped towards Mr. Johnson at the same time Toye and Bull arrived on the other side. 

 

A quick battle for the gun ensued, one shot firing in the ceiling before Toye finally had his hands on the gun. 

 

“Winters? Dick, are you alright?” said Nixon in his ear, his voice sounding panicked.  

 

“Yes, Nixon, I’m fine. Nobody got hurt. We have him.”

 

Winters could hear Nixon sigh of relief through his earpiece. “Well, thank god. Now, get out of there so we can properly arrest this guy.”

 

Bull was almost sitting on Mr. Johnson, cuffing him efficiently while Winters busied himself with removing the ropes from Babe’s arms, legs and hands. When he finally removed the gag, Babe breathed in deeply, his eyes watering. 

 

“Well, thank you for showing up,” he said, smiling, before passing out in Winters’ arms. 

* * *

  
  


Just before getting into the police car with Mr. Johnson, Nixon dragged Winters by the arm away from the agitation, a determined look on his face. Winters gave him a puzzled look, but Nixon just shook his head. 

 

“Damn it, Dick,” Nixon said when they were out of sight. “You could have been shot in there. Bull just told me you put yourself first while they were in the back.”

 

Winters frowned. “Yes, so?”

 

Nixon sighed, visibly nervous. “So, when I heard the gunshot, I thought you were injured, or… Or worse.” 

 

Winters sighed, putting his hands on his hips. 

 

“Listen, Lew,” he started, but Nixon stopped him. 

 

“That got me thinking, you know,” Nixon said, taking a step forward. “And I realized that I reacted poorly when I almost died and you freaked out. Because I’m definitely freaking out right now, and I think you’re not nearly freaked out enough.” 

 

Winters shrugged. 

 

“Well, to quote someone from the precinct, I could die anytime on the job. I could have died yesterday, or last week,” he said, lightly shoving at Nixon’s shoulder. 

 

Nixon looked at Winters. “That’s not funny.”

 

Winters shrugged, suddenly tired, the stress finally wearing him out. “Lew, I’m sorry. I should have been more prudent.”

 

“You should have! I don’t know what I would have done if you…” exclaimed Nixon, his voice breaking at the last word. 

 

Nixon cleared his throat, and sighed, gathering his thoughts. 

 

“If you die, it would literally be the worst thing, on this Earth, that could happen.” Nixon shifted, his eyes not leaving Winters’ face. “Dick, without you, I… What I’m trying to say is…”

 

Nixon let out a frustrated sigh. Winters’ world was spinning out of control. Nixon was about to say something, something they both ignored during a very, very long time. He felt like a dam was about to be broken, and a part of him couldn’t wait to catch the enormous wave it would create  and ride it out, even if that meant that they would both drown at the end. 

 

But maybe, just maybe, the two of them would find a way to make it work. To ride the wave and arrive, unharmed on the other side.

 

Nixon raised in hands in defeat. “Fuck it.”

 

Nixon grabbed the front of Winters’ uniform, and crashed his lips on Winters’ mouth. 

 

_ Oh _ . 

 

Winters responded without thinking, melting into the kiss, his hands grasping at Nixon’s waist while Nixon was now busy cupping his face. They kissed intensely for a few seconds, Nixon’s tongue immediately opening Winters’ mouth and tasting him, making his knees buckle, before they finally broke apart, breathless. 

 

“I hope that was clear,” said Nixon, panting. “That I really want you to give a crap about yourself and your life. Because without you, I don’t know what I would be doing, except maybe drink myself to death, and buy an unreasonable amount of dogs.”

 

“We really shouldn’t be doing this now,” Winters said, but Nixon made him shut up by kissing him once more. 

 

Winters felt hot, his knees buckling under him, his hands finally, finally being able to explore Nixon’s body just like he always wanted. 

 

Nixon broke the kiss once more, and looked at him right in the eyes. “If not now, when?” 

 

Winters smiled. He felt like he was in a dream, and he had to wake up soon. 

 

“Then, I would say the same about you,” he finally said, and when Nixon dragged him in for a few kisses more, Winters felt totally at peace with himself. 

 

It was just like two puzzle pieces, finally coming together, bringing them together at last, their love story that began so many years ago, in a tent  under a starry sky. 

  
  


Babe woke up in the ambulance, lying down on his back, a feeling of warmth he haven’t felt in hours all over his body. He blinked into consciousness, and the first thing he saw was Eugene’s eyes. 

 

“Am I in heaven?” he mumbled, his throat dry. 

 

That’s when he felt it. His whole body was hurting, and he could feel the burn of the ropes on his ankles and his wrists. He was so hungry his stomach felt like it was digesting himself. Still, seeing Eugene’s worrying gaze made him feel a little bit better. 

 

“Edward, can you hear me?” asked Eugene, suddenly closer now that he saw that he was awake. “Edward, talk to me.”

 

Babe was dizzy by the movement of the car. He wanted so bad to fall asleep, if he could just… 

 

Close his eyes…

 

Eugene cupped his cheek in his warm hand. “Edward? Edward, please stay awake for me.”

 

Stay awake for Eugene? Yeah, Babe could try. But it was so hard… Eugene then kissed him lightly on the lips, caressing his hair, and then reality became much more attractive than the land of dreams.

 

“Babe? Can you hear me?” whispered Eugene in his ear. 

 

Babe nodded, and searched for Eugene’s hand to squeeze it. Eugene gladly gave him a squeeze back, and sighed of relief. 

 

“I swear to god, if you ever do something like that again…” Eugene said, but Babe shook his head, smiling widely. 

 

“Why are you smiling?” asked Eugene, confused. 

 

“Gene… You called me Babe,” said Babe in an incredulous tone. “It only took a near death experience, but you did, you called me Babe.”

 

Eugene was taken aback, and couldn’t help but a small smile to spread to his lips. 

 

“Babe…” he tried the nickname again, Babe loving how it sounded in Eugene’s thick accent. “I guess I did…”

 

Babe nodded, then did his best impression of Eugene, making him chuckle.

 

“Heffron, just.. Don’t get into that much trouble again, alright?” said Eugene, caressing once more his hair, then his forehead. “I couldn’t stand to lose you. I  _ just  _ got you.”

 

Babe shook his head. “You’ve always got me, Gene. Since the beginning. And you will  always have me.” 

 

Eugene smiled, and it was the last thing Babe saw before losing consciousness again. 

* * *

 

When he had woken up at the hospital, Babe was surprised to see how many people were there. In the chair next to him was Bill, his face in a frown. Harry just behind him, gripping hard the chair. Then Eugene at the foot of his bed, his chart in his hand, his eyes soft and caring. 

 

Crammed on the other side of the bed were Winters, Nixon, Toye and Luz, all standing up, and they all shared a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes. In the doorframe were Speirs and Lipton, looking over the scene, Speirs with a raised eyebrow, and Lipton with a fond smile. 

 

“Well… I don’t know who kissed me to wake me up, but thanks, I feel like crap, I’ll just go back to sleep,” joked Babe, and everyone shared a quiet laugh.

 

“Don’t you ever do something like that again, alright?” said Bill, teeth clenched. “Cause if you do, I’ll kill you myself.”

 

Babe looked at Bill, and grabbed his arm to squeeze it. “Gotcha, Bill. I promise”

 

Bill sighed, putting his hand on top of Babe’s. “We’re just really glad you’re okay, you moron.”

 

Winters took a step forward. 

 

“Edward, in the name of the precinct, and all of the Police force, we wanted to thank you for your service and your help,” he said, his tone serious. “Without you, the investigation would still be underway.”

 

Nixon sighed. “Yeah, we would have been so lost. I think we suck at our jobs, we should all retire.”

 

Luz laughed. “Thanks buddy, for real. You would make a great cop.”

 

Toye nodded at that. “Yeah, sure. You did great work, Babe.”

 

Babe beamed, and tried to sit back straighter, even though his head was killing him and he was feeling like he was dying in the desert. 

 

“Thanks, you guys.”

 

Lipton, from the doorway, coughed. 

 

“My students made this for you,” he said shyly, bringing a big cart with big, yellow suns and an enormous heart, colored in purple. “They saw the news on television, that you stopped the bad guy, and wanted to thank you for what you did.”

 

Babe took the card, and smiled brightly at Lipton. Babe looked at Speirs, and how intimidating he was, and wondered how that story happened, for one scary cop to date a sweet, innocent looking kindergarden teacher. 

 

“That s literally the sweetest thing ever,” Babe said, clutching the card on his chest. 

 

While Babe was very glad to see everyone that came for him, the only person he truly wanted to be alone with was Eugene. Just as if on cue, Eugene cleared his throat and suggested that Babe needed rest.

 

The whole police team left first, clapping Babe on the shoulder or waving at him. Babe felt a burst of warmth as the men joked around in the hallway before disappearing. Then Bill and Harry, promising to come and visit tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Bill and Harry hugged him before they left, and Babe squeezed them tight, and if a tear or two was shed during that time, nobody said anything. 

 

Finally, it was only Babe and Eugene. 

 

“Alright, so they want to keep you under observation for a few days, to so you can get your strength back,” Eugene said. “You should be just fine.”

 

“Gene. Come here,” whispered Babe, shifting in the bed so there would be space beside him. 

 

Eugene nodded, and closed the door behind him. He dimmed out the lights, and walked to the bed, climbing besides Babe and enveloping him in his arms. Babe turned slowly so he could face Eugene, hiding in the crook of his neck. Eugene smiled and put delicately his forehead on Babe’s, closing his eyes. 

 

They breathed in and out like that, their hands tightly holding, their two beating hearts the closer they ever were. Babe fell asleep, and drifted off quickly. Babe dreamt about shooting stars, and for the first time in days, he felt completely safe. 

  
  



	10. Epilogue

(1 YEAR LATER)

  
  


“This one. Definitely this one,” Babe said, pointing at the grumpiest looking cat of the bunch. 

 

Eugene sighed, a fond smile on his face. 

 

“Are you sure? He looks… So mad,” he said, laughing. 

 

Babe put his fingers through the cage, and scratched the cat behind his ears. Immediately, the cat’s behavior changed. He purred, and blinked slowly at Babe and Eugene. 

 

“Yes, I’m sure. Look at that face!” said Babe. 

 

Eugene nodded. “Alright. Let’s get this one, then.”

 

Babe smiled widely and took Eugene’s hands in his. “This is the best birthday gift ever, you know that, right?”

 

Eugene softly smiled and kissed Babe right on the lips. “I know.”

 

The cat meowed in the background, making them both laugh out loud.

 

“We have to go if we want to make it,” said Eugene, and Babe nodded. 

 

They arranged the papers for the adoption, the little lady at the front desk very happy that the cat they chose was finally getting adopted. 

 

“He’s been there forever, that poor cat,” she said, typing at her computer.

 

They sadly had to leave him there for the night so the shelter could arrange everything before he left. Babe and Eugene went to say goodbye one more time to their new cat, scratching him behind his little ears, enjoying his warmth for a short while. 

 

The drive home was uneventful, Babe fiddling with the radio as usual. He was bummed that he couldn’t bring their new pet home already. 

 

When they arrived at Eugene’s apartment, Babe kicked his shoes in their habitual corner, and sat on the couch, sighing. 

 

“I just really wanted him to come home with us,” he whined, while Eugene shook his head. 

 

“Soon,” Eugene said, and Babe’s mood was instantly lifted. 

 

“I can’t wait,” he said, clapping his hands. 

 

Eugene sat down, turning on the television. 

 

“It’s almost time. Are you ready?” he asked Babe. “We can tape it and watch it later…”

 

Babe shook his head. “No, I want to watch it. I’m ready.”

 

Eugene kissed him on the cheek and switched the channel until he found the news. They waited patiently for the news they were waiting for to be covered.

 

Finally, Babe’s heart sank into his stomach as he saw the big title, and he squeezed Eugene’s hand, pressing his body further into him. Eugene enveloped him into his arms, caressing his hair with his free hand. 

 

“Today marks the one year mark of the Johnson’s case,” said the new anchor, his eyes focused on the teleprompter. 

 

“We remember the case as one being one of the most horrible police investigation of last year. Here with us is Lewis Nixon to talk to us more about the case. Officer Nixon?” 

 

The television cut to the police precinct Babe knew so well now. The camera zoomed in onto Nixon’s face. 

 

He hadn’t changed a bit in one year. Babe smiled. It had been a while since he saw the guys at the station. Maybe he ought to say hi tomorrow. 

 

“Officer Nixon, thank you for joining us today,” said the news anchor. 

 

Nixon nodded, his eyes focused on the camera. “What can you tell us about what happened during this investigation?”

 

Nixon cleared his throat. “Well, you see, it all started when…”

 

Babe tuned out Nixon’s voice for a while. He knew the story by heart. Roberta Johnson murdered, the police unable to find someone to incriminate, the widower, desperately to find someone to put the blame on, disappearing a few months after the end of the investigation…

 

The fire at Blithe’s apartment, the one that signed the estate. 

 

The murders of Muck, Penkala and Hoobler, officers working on the case at the time. 

 

The attempted murder of Malarkey, notary for the will. 

 

The murder of Christenson, the lawyer that refused Mr. Johnson’s case.

 

The attempted murder of Speirs, involved in the investigation.

 

And finally, the kidnapping of Edward Heffron, journalist who was only doing his job. 

 

All that pain and sorrow, only to end with Mr. Johnson locked away for good. Eugene turned off the television, realizing that Babe had driften in his thoughts. 

 

“Hey. You alright?” he asked, pressing small kisses on the back of his neck. 

 

Babe looked at Eugene, really looked at him. All he could feel was a strange feeling that he now associated only with Eugene. The feeling that he was home. 

 

Babe had moved in with Eugene not long after the investigation, and enjoyed the simplicity of it all. Bill came to help, whining that he was leaving him all alone, but just before he left them to unpack the boxes, he had whispered how happy he was for Babe. 

 

Babe had settled in just right, working on his articles, focusing more now of local happenings and political reviews. A year or two before, he would have found that work boring, but now, meeting with real, passionate people to talk about their works of their accomplishment was the best part of Babe’s day. 

 

He and Eugene repainted the apartment, a deep blue that reminded them of the sea, and promised themselves they would take some vacation soon. They would go to the beach, or the mountains, Babe really didn’t care. As long as Eugene would be with him, Babe didn’t care at all. 

 

Babe was brought back into the present by Bullet’s tail grazing his calf, walking past them and jumping on the other couch. Eugene smiled encouragingly at Babe, his eyes wrinkling at the corners. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” babe answered finally. “Sorry, I was thinking about just how perfect you are.”

 

Eugene laughed, and kissed Babe fully on the mouth. Babe smiled, melting into the kiss. They broke apart, and Babe was hit by the familiarity of all this. Eugene smiling, in their shared apartment, Bullet purring on the couch just beside them, the streetlights making Eugene’s features look even softer, and Babe felt good, he felt perfect. 

 

Eugene squeezed him into a hug. His hands caressed his shoulders, gently caressing his freckled arms. 

 

“ _ Mon ciel étoilé _ ,” he whispered in Babe’s ear, tickling his neck. 

  
Babe laughed, and at this very moment, with Eugene’s warm body so close to him, his heat radiating through Babe’s heart, with Eugene’s lips on his, tasting him on his tongue, he truly felt like the two of them were up in a starry sky. Babe felt completely weightless, their love burning and shining through the darkness around them, always helping each other finding their way back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. I hope you enjoyed it! :) Don't be shy to leave a comment or kudos (or both!) as they mean the world to me. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
